Gibbs-Men
by Sasha Richester
Summary: UA. L'évolution de la vie passerait par des périodes de mutation massives. L'humanité vit l'une de ces périodes. Ainsi, plusieurs humains mutants possèdent des pouvoirs prodigieux, ce que craint la population en général. C'est sans compter une certaine laborantine, qui va tout faire pour créer une équipe de super héros pour protéger le monde et le bien …
1. Chapter 1

_Hello ! Voilà une nouvelle fiction en perspective. Je ne sais pas encore du tout si elle sera longue, et bien évidement j'essaierai de poster le plus souvent possible, ce qui devrait pouvoir se faire en cette période de vacances. _

_A l'origine, c'est d'abord né en lisant un OS de Gwen, puis au fur et à mesure ça a un peu mûri dans ma tête, comme ça, par flash d'inspiration ... et comme je dois des OS à certains d'entre vous, ce que vous m'avez demandé (JenAbs, PBG, Gwen et Peaceful Smile) m'a aussi inspiré, créant dans ma tête de futurs moments qui se dérouleront dans cette fiction ... En bref, c'est un peu grâce à vous si cette histoire voit le jour ! _

_D'ailleurs, en remerciement, je pense que je vais m'inspirer de Plume, héhéhé ... J'imagine que vous avez compris ;) sinon, je le dis plus clairement : certaines apparaîtront sûrement dans cette histoire. Mes choix seront motivés par les reviews et l'investissement des revieweurs, bien évidement. :p _

_Ce sera par contre__ sans lien aucun__ avec Plume (cf. PinkBlueGreen). De plus, il s'agira d'un __univers alternatif__. Je vous expliquerai ça à la fin dans un petit PS pour clarifier les choses. :)_

_Je précise aussi (on ne sait jamais) que je m'inspire de la saga X-Men mais que je ne l'ai pas créé qui l'ont fait, eux, sont des génies. _

_Bonne lecture et vive les reviews !_

* * *

Dans les couloirs noirs et silencieux des sous-bassement du NCIS, une ombre sombre et silencieuse marchait à pas de loup. Une ombre gothique, perchée sur des compensées noires, et dont l'ombre était surmontée de deux couettes tressautant à chacun de ses pas.

Abby s'arrêta finalement devant une des portes ornant le long couloir. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants sans respirer pour vérifier que personne ne la suivait. Mais rien ne troublait le silence de la nuit.

Elle recompta une nouvelle fois les portes qui s'étaient succédé avant qu'elle n'arrive à celle-là, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée.

Rassurée, elle posa sa main sur la poignée. Et l'actionna précautionneusement.

Le cœur battant de cette épopée grandissante, Abby s'infiltra silencieusement dans la pièce qui s'offrait à elle.

S'empara de sa petite lampe torche.

Et la braqua sur la dizaine de tiroirs occupant la pièce. Elle en fit le tour avec le faisceau lumineux, se guidant à travers le dédale de caisses remplies à ras bords de dossiers, et arriva finalement au bout de la pièce. Arrivée là, elle braqua à droite et fit encore quelques pas. Puis la jeune femme s'arrêta devant une large étagère. Relisant dans sa tête les instructions qu'elle avait reçues pour arriver jusqu'ici, elle posa sa main sur l'une des parois. Après avoir tâtonné quelques secondes, elle trouva finalement la petite protubérance qu'elle cherchait.

D'une pression du doigt, elle fit se mouvoir l'énorme étagère comme par magie. Roulant sur des gonds invisibles et silencieux, la masse se décala d'une trentaine de centimètres sur la droite, laissant apparaître une ouverture dans le mur.

Abby jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et ne fit plus un mouvement, le temps de s'assurer qu'aucun bruit suspect ne troublait la quiétude des lieux. Rassurée de constater qu'elle était bien seule, elle s'engouffra par l'interstice du mur, lampe torche en avant, et descendit l'étroit escalier qui s'offrait à elle.

Elle arriva finalement dans une large pièce vide aux murs gris, éclairés faiblement par une ampoule nue pendue au centre de la salle.

- Wahou ….émit Abby en tournant sur elle-même pour admirer la pièce. C'est parfait …

- Ravi que ça vous plaise, Miss Sciuto.

Surprise, la concernée sursauta et se retourna immédiatement vers la source de la voix qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en découvrant la personne en question, caché dans un renfoncement à côté de l'entrée par laquelle la laborantine était arrivée.

Il s'agissait de Fornell. Ce qui n'eut pas l'air de la perturber, bien au contraire.

- C'est génial ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'empressant d'aller serrer l'agent du FBI dans ses bras. C'est parfait ! Comment avez-vous fait ça !

- Vous avez su vous montrer convaincante. Et cette pièce existait déjà, il a juste fallu faire quelques modifications. Mais je continue de me poser la question, pourquoi diable n'avez-vous pas simplement demandé à Gibbs ou au directeur de vous aider ?!

- Parce que c'est une surprise.

- Oui enfin, il fallait bien qu'une telle installation devienne nécessaire un jour ou l'autre. Avec ce que … ce qui … enfin à cause de ce qu'il se passe.

- A cause ?! répéta Abby d'un ton outré en arrêtant d'inspecter les murs. A cause ! Sérieusement ? Vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point tout ça est génial ?

- Pas vraiment, non. La « mauvaise partie » de la population alpha était déjà suffisamment difficile à gérer, si maintenant elle venait à compter dans ses rangs certains de ces « individus » … je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose de positif.

- Il y aura toujours des gentils dans ce monde, Tobias. Regardez, il y a Gibbs.

- Hum.

La jeune laborantine s'approcha de l'agent, visiblement perturbé. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules d'une façon solennelle, et capta son attention.

- Ecoutez-moi bien, commença-t-elle. Notre plan va fonctionner. Ce n'est que le début. J'ai étudié toutes les possibilités de cette vague de mutation –qui est, soit-dit en passant, une phase tout à fait normale de notre évolution, quoiqu'un peu rapide, je vous l'accorde. Et je vous assure que j'ai toutes les cartes en main, et donc, le NCIS aussi, pour créer une vraie équipe de super-héros. Et vous avez bien compris qu'une collaboration inter-agence est évidemment nécessaire pour cela.

- Je l'ai compris parce que je vous connais. Mais j'imagine que les autres agences vont avoir un peu plus de difficulté à gober ça, surtout si ça sort de la bouche d'une laborantine gothique un peu trop enthousiaste.

- L'enthousiasme est une vertu, Tobias. Et mon dossier du béton armé. La rencontre avec la sécurité intérieure, la secrétaire de la Navy, la CIA et compagnie a lieu dans une semaine. D'ici là, vous, Vance et moi aurons organisé cette pièce. Elle sera prête à accueillir l'élite mutante des Etats Unis, et à en faire les sauveurs de l'humanité.

- Vous avez toujours rêvé de dire cette phrase.

- Oui. Confirma la laborantine les yeux brillants. Maintenant à vous d'avouer que vous trouvez mon plan génial.

- Pas génial. Complexe et dangereux oui, génial, non. C'est très bien de vouloir créer ça à un moment où l'humanité découvre l'existence des mutants, mais vous oubliez un détail.

- Lequel ?

- Nous n'avons que Gibbs. Et encore. Ses capacités sont limitées.

- Pour l'instant. Mais ça se travaille. Et quand il sera parfait, nous pourrons partir à la recherche d'autres mutants.

- « Nous » ?

- Bien évidement. Vous avez accepté de m'aider, ce n'est pas pour abandonner si près du but !

- Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'a pris d'accepter.

- Vous savez au fond de vous que c'est la seule solution.

- Hum. Et, vous êtes sûre que pour Vance et Gibbs ce sera une « bonne surprise » ? J'ai l'impression que Gibbs a déjà du mal à dompter ce qui lui arrive.

- Il n'a aucun mal à comprendre, je lui ai expliqué tous les mystères de la science ! Il a juste du mal à … se contrôler. Et je suis sûre que vous auriez déjà sombré dans la panique si cela vous était arrivé.

- En effet j'imagine que ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de se découvrir un jour des super pouvoirs et de rester tout à fait zen … je serai certainement un peu plus secoué que lui si tout ce que je touchais se transformait en glaçon. Quoique, être un frigo humain peut avoir certains avantages … je n'aurais plus besoin de frigo et mes bières seraient toujours fraîches. Ironisa Fornell.

Il fut interrompu par un coup d'Abby sur son épaule.

- On ne se moque pas.

- Je ne me moque pas, j'ironise pour simplifier cette réalité troublante.

- Il va falloir s'y faire.

- Hm. Et donc ? La suite du programme ?

Abby planta ses yeux dans les siens, un sourire en coin grandissant collé sur le visage.

- Maintenant, on va faire de cette salle un QG de super héros, conclut-elle. Le QG des Gibbs-Men.

* * *

_Alors, clarifions : la team que nous connaissons n'existe pas. Il y a seulement Abby, Vance, et Gibbs, ils se connaissent et travaillent au NCIS aux mêmes postes que dans la série. Vous l'aurez deviné, le "phénomène mutant" sera à l'origine de la futur rencontre avec tous les autres membres de la team de la télé. ;)_


	2. Chapter 2 : le phénomène mutant

_Hello ! un laps de temps record entre deux postages pour cette année 2014 ! _

_Je vous préviens, pour l'instant le temps est aux explications et à la mise en place, mais l'action ne va pas tarder à arriver ... ;) _

_Ah, et, surtout : bonne chance à ceux/celles qui passent des exams ! _

_**Ankouuuu**__ : héhéhé, oui, épic ! _

_**JenAbs **__: j'aime aussi beaucoup cet univers ;) toi qui aimes Abby et qui m'avais demandé du Gabby pour l'OS que je te devais, tu ne vas pas être déçue je t'en réserve beaucoup ! (je n'avais pas d'idées pour un OS alors j'ai misé sur ça ...) J'essaye de trouver des pouvoirs qui correspondent à leur personnalité en effet. :) Quant à tes suppositions ... tu as de l'idée, héhé ..._

* * *

- Gibbs ? S'enquit Abby en entrant dans l'open space où siégeait son patron.

Ce dernier semblait perdu dans la contemplation du contenu de son gobelet de café. Il releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit la voix de la laborantine et posa ses yeux couleur glacier sur elle, attendant de savoir pourquoi elle l'avait appelé.

- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Lui dit la laborantine avec un grand sourire et une excitation difficilement dissimulables.

Il haussa un sourcil, tandis qu'une voix féminine se faisait entendre du bureau à sa droite.

- C'est en rapport avec l'enquête ? Tu as les données balistiques ?

Abby mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, semblant se remémorer avec quelques difficultés ce à quoi faisait allusion la jeune femme qui avait posée la question.

- Oh heu, non, désolée, c'est en cours. Par contre, j'ai l'identité de l'empreinte que j'ai trouvée sur la balle.

Quelques secondes de silence s'égrenèrent après son information.

- Et donc ? reprit la voix féminine.

Au regard chargé d'interrogations que lui lançait l'ex marine, Abby se réveilla. C'était rare qu'elle ne considère pas une enquête en cours comme le numéro 1 de ses préoccupations. Gibbs sembla le percevoir, tandis qu'elle-même se slappait mentalement d'avoir passer outre une telle information.

Elle reporta donc son attention sur la jeune blonde à droite de Gibbs, dont les sourcils bruns intrigués formaient un accent circonflexe.

- Ah, heu, oui, désolée, se reprit Abby sans arrêter de se slapper mentalement.

Elle s'empara de la petite télécommande placée sur la table en face d'elle et cliqua en direction de l'écran au centre de l'espace que formaient les quatre bureaux.

La jeune gothique avait tellement oublié de leur donner cette information qu'elle mit même quelques secondes de plus que d'habitude à afficher les renseignements escomptés.

- Voilà, vous avez votre homme : les empreintes sur la balle appartiennent donc à … Mike McCoy. 40 ans, divorcé, casier judiciaire bien fourni … je pense que tu trouveras ce qu'il te faut là-dedans, Ellie.

Puis elle se tourna vers Gibbs avec le même sourire qu'à son arrivée.

- Maintenant, tu veux bien venir ?

- Voir quoi ? S'enquit enfin la voix du patron de l'équipe. Il y a une enquête en cours, Abby. Jugea-t-il bon de lui remémorer sans se lever.

- Je sais, je sais aussi que ce que je vais te montrer, et tu le sauras bientôt également, n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec l'enquête en cours, oui, mais c'est trèèèès important. Gibbs. Insista Abby en se retenant à grand peine de l'attraper par le pull pour le trainer jusqu'où elle le voulait.

L'homme la regarda quelques secondes avant de se détourner vers Ellie, dont il sentait le regard posé sur lui depuis qu'il avait interpellée Abby. Son air suspicieux montrait d'ailleurs que la jeune agent aussi trouvait étrange le comportement de la laborantine.

- Bishop, l'interpella-t-il, trouve-le. Quand ce sera fait et dès que Kate sera de retour, tu m'appelles.

La jeune femme acquiesça et se replongea dans l'écran de son ordinateur. Même si elle demandait ce qu'il se passait, elle ne le saurait pas : elle avait appris avec le temps à ne pas essayer de comprendre ce que pouvait se dire Gibbs et Abby à travers un regard ou un mouvement de sourcils.

Elle ne tiqua donc pas quand son patron se leva, même si ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de partir quand le coupable d'un meurtre était quasiment tout près. De toute façon, depuis quelques temps, les habitudes ici avaient plutôt changé. Elle n'avait plus qu'à cherche les infos demandées et attendre leur coéquipière.

Bishop jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran noir, attrapa la télécommande et zappa sur la chaine d'informations pour avoir un fond sonore lors de ses recherches. Mais, comme elle s'y attendait, le sujet était encore le même que depuis quelques mois : l'apparition d'un mouvement de mutation à travers toute la surface de la planète.

Avant de se mettre complètement dans ses recherches au point d'occulter le monde extérieur, Ellie Bishop entendit quelques phrases de la présentatrice.

_« … encore diffus, ce phénomène, comme nous l'ont confirmé l'équipe de chercheurs, devrait se développer au fil des années à venir. D'ici à une centaine d'années, 14% environ de la population se trouveront être des mutants. La question principale, depuis que les premières preuves de l'existence de faibles pouvoirs mutants, reste la même : ces êtres humains sont-ils dangereux, et jusqu'où leurs pouvoirs pourraient-ils s'étendre ? Nos sondages journaliers … en hausse de jour en jour avec la découverte, en laboratoires, … l'étendue des pouvoirs de certains individus … difficultés. Des dangers publics qui … » _

ooo

- Abby ? Tenta Gibbs en marchant en vitesse accéléré derrière la laborantine.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Nous y sommes bientôt !

Elle s'arrêta effectivement quelques pas plus tard devant une des portes du couloir, y inséra une des clés de son trousseau noir, rouge et bruyant, et ouvrit le battant pour laisser entrer Gibbs.

Ce dernier ne cacha pas son étonnement en se retrouvant dans une des salles des archives du NCIS. Mais un index levé d'Abby l'empêcha de formuler une nouvelle question.

- Suis-moi. Lui indiqua-t-elle en marchant vers le fond de la salle.

Il la suivit donc dans le dédale d'étagères et d'armoires diverses supportant de vieilles archives en papier, cherchant à comprendre où elle pouvait bien le mener. Sa surprise s'accrut lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant une vieille étagère et glissa sa main à l'intérieur. En quelques secondes, l'étagère en question s'était décalée de quelques centimètres, laissant apparaître un espace grand pour laisser entrer un homme.

Le visage ultra-souriant d'Abby l'effraya même un peu tandis qu'il la suivait dans l'escalier qui s'était ouvert à eux. Il entendit, à sa suite, l'armoire se refermer pour cacher le passage.

- Tadaaam ! S'écria Abby en appuyant sur l'interrupteur lorsqu'ils eurent posé les pieds sur un sol plat dépourvu de marches.

Une multitude de loupiotes au plafond s'allumèrent les unes après les autres, partant du dessus de leur tête pour, au fur et à mesure, éclairer le reste du plafond recouvrant la pièce rectangulaire qui s'offrait à leurs yeux.

S'il avait été expressif, Gibbs aurait laissé sa mâchoire tomber sur le sol.

La salle qu'il avait face à lui ressemblait à un mix entre le laboratoire d'un savant fou, l'étalage des derniers prototypes à la pointe de l'informatique, une multitude de gadgets de toutes formes et, sur le mur du fond, un faux mur était ouvert, montrant une belle collection d'armes toutes plus rutilantes les unes que les autres.

- Abby … put seulement formuler l'ex marine dont les yeux ne savaient où se poser.

Il fut encore plus étonné, si c'était possible, lorsque quelqu'un sortit d'un des longs murs, celui de gauche, en poussant devant lui une espèce de portant de la taille d'un humain … sur lequel était accrochée une combinaison des plus originales.

Il s'agissait d'une combinaison d'une couleur blanc cassé, dont les coudières, genouillères et une partie du torse était recouvert d'une matière qu'il devinait résistante aux coups.

Et le quelqu'un qui poussait la combinaison était Tobias Fornell.

Sortant de sa phase d'étonnement, des questions plein la bouche, Gibbs tourna son regard acier sur la laborantine encore plus énervée que précédemment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ton QG, Super-Gibbs. Répondit Fornell avec un ton mi-amusé, mi-ironique où pointait quand même une trace d'appréhension.

Le Gibbs en question mit quelques secondes à comprendre. Quelques secondes où plusieurs sentiments montèrent en lui.

Incrédulité et colère.

Il serra inconsciemment les poings, sentant les traits de son visage se crisper. Abby parut d'ailleurs le remarquer puisque son sourire s'effaça légèrement.

- Gibbs … commença-t-elle en posant sa main sur le bras de son mentor. Laisse-moi t'expliquer, d'accord ? J'ai … j'ai créée cette pièce, avec l'agent Fornell, dans un but bien précis. Regarde, j'ai même tout un dossier, précisa-t-elle en montrant du doigt un dossier assez volumineux posé sur la première table face à eux. Pour … enfin … vis-à-vis de ce ph-

- Pourquoi ? La coupa Gibbs.

Le sourire de la jeune femme avait tout à fait disparu.

- Le phénomène mutant, Gibbs. Tu as bien remarqué toi aussi toute la polémique autour de ça, toutes les questions que cela soulève dans les médias, les … les gens ont peur. Ils ont peur du changement, peur de ce que les personnes qui ont des super pouvoirs peuvent créer, de bien ou de mauvais. Nous devons leur prouver que ça ne peut être que du bien ! Alors, Fornell a trouvé cette pièce et en a fait une cachette, un antre où j'ai pu entreposer tout le matériel lié aux mutants et à toutes les mutations qui peuvent arriver, tous les pouvoirs possibles, la façon de les détecter … ça résulte de mois de recherches, Gibbs. C'est du béton. Dans trois jours, je le présente dans une réunion avec Vance, le directeur de la CIA, celui du FBI, la sécurité intérieure et d'autres. Je vais leur prouver que ça ne peut apporter que du bien. Et toi … je … je sais que tu n'aimes pas être au centre des choses mais …

- Je ne suis pas un cobaye, Abby. Lâcha Gibbs sur un ton sec qu'il regretta quasiment immédiatement.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Et tu sais que je ne le pense pas. Mais oui, j'ai besoin de toi. Et pas seulement parce que tu as développé ce don. Alors, oui, ce dossier repose et s'inspire de toi, c'est pour ça, et à cause de ce que je vois à la télévision, que j'ai fais des recherches avec des gens qui savent de quoi ils parlent en matière de mutation … ils ont approuvé mes recherches à moi, et ce que je souhaite faire avec cette pièce, et avec toi, ils m'ont donc fourni la plupart du matériel que tu vois ici.

- Et donc ? Ton plan ?

- Ca paraît pourtant évident, Gibbs. Emit Fornell, sentant bien la tension qui commençait à poindre au cœur de la pièce. Pour créer une équipe de sécurité, une équipe spéciale. Travaillant pour les Etats Unis, combattant le crime, située au NCIS …

- Il y a déjà une équipe de ce genre au NCIS. Répliqua l'ex marine. Et nous travaillons pour la Marine. Mes agents. Todd et Bishop. Redit-il comme s'il se trouvait face à quelqu'un qui aurait besoin d'une remise à niveau.

- Oui, merci Gibbs, je suis au courant. Répondit Fornell. Et cette équipe restera en place. Mais on aura besoin de toi, Gibbs, quand Vance et les autres seront au courant, ils auront besoin de toi. Ils sauront, et tu vas l'apprendre aussi, que créer une équipe comme celle qu'Abby nous conseille sera, d'une : un très bon moyen de combattre le crime, de deux, de donner à ce « phénomène mutant » une bonne image aux yeux de la population.

Gibbs inspira lentement, son regard se posant sur les différents objets hétéroclites et inconnus meublant la pièce.

Il détestait cette situation. Son regard se voila tandis qu'il occultait progressivement ce qui l'entourait, se replongeant dans ses souvenirs.

* * *

_Voilà voilà. Muhahaha. Je jubile car il se trouve que depuis mon premier postage (il y a deux jours) je n'ai pas arrêté d'écrire la suite de cette fiction : il y a donc 10 000 mots (5 chap) qui n'attendent que d'être postés. Qui n'attendent que votre feu vert *clin d'oeil appuyé* _

_PS : dans le premier chap je vous avais dit que la team de cet univers UA se composait de Vance, Abby et Gibbs. Et bien, surprise ! ce sont bel et bien Eleanor Bishop et Caitlin Todd qui se révèlent être la team de Gibbs. ;)_


	3. Chapter 3 : ère glaciaire

_Hello ! Voilà la suite, cette fois-ci un petit saut dans le temps de 6 mois pour en savoir un peu plus :) en plus, c'est un looong chap !  
_

**JenAbs** : je suis ravie que ça te plaise :)

**Eyael** : Oui je pense que ça va encore être compliqué quelques temps, tous ces changements ... :p Bon par contre, je ne connais que les films donc je ne vois pas trop ce que tu veux dire par là à propos de Malicia, pas plus que je ne sais qui est Hiro désolée ! Quant à ton idée de pouvoir de courber l'espace temps, ça m'a inspirée ... tu verras !

**Athna** : je me suis doutée que tout le monde ne connaissait pas alors j'ai fais en sorte de rendre ça plus simple :) ooh tu as la patience de suivre la diffusion fr ? Wahou ! concernant Ellie je l'aime vraiment bien donc oui on la verra par la suite, mais je cherche encore quel sera son rôle. Concernant Jenny j'y ai pensé, mais... j'ai choisi Kate ... après peut-être qu'elle apparaîtra plus tard. J'y penserai :) où iront Ellie et Kate ? Eh ben justement, suspens, et des réponses dans les prochains chapitres !;)

**Gwen** : Merciiii Gwen je suis ultra contente que ça te plaise !

**PBG** : *jette un coup d'œil intrigué à PBG* Oh. ça va mieux ? Je suis CONTENTEUH que ça te plaise ! et que tu sois revenue ! Et ... tu sais ... je te devais un SashBlewGreen, et dans le premier chap j'ai dit que je m'inspirais de ce que je vous devais pour cette fic donc ... *sourire en coin* *clin d'œil*

* * *

_6 mois plus tôt. _

Des flashs de lumière envahissaient la pièce, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus violents. Puis quelque chose s'ouvrit sous ses pieds et il se sentit brusquement chuter dans le vide.

C'est agité par un sursaut incontrôlé que Gibbs se réveilla. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en tournant sa tête dans la pièce, se rappelant qu'il se trouvait bel et bien dans sa chambre, seul. Un faible faisceau de lumière filtrait à travers les rideaux.

Il grimaça légèrement en se mouvant, tandis qu'une impression étrange s'emparait de son corps. Il posa une main sur son visage et la retira quasiment aussitôt. Elle était glacée. Mais étrangement, il la sentait et pouvait la bouger comme d'habitude. Il sortit de son lit et bougea ses bras. Une impression étrange les habitait là aussi. Quand il releva ses manches et qu'il toucha sa peau là aussi, il la trouva gelée. Comme ses deux mains. Comme son visage, ou ses jambes.

Il se rendit rapidement compte que, malgré la chaleur de la pièce, il était complètement gelé. Et, plus étrangement encore, cela n'altérait en rien sa santé et sa mobilité, apparemment.

Gibbs déglutit et se rendit directement sous la douche, faisant tomber du pommeau une vague d'eau brûlante. Il ne sentit pourtant ni la morsure du froid ni la brûlure de l'eau brûlante. Quand il descendit les escaliers, quelques minutes plus tard, pour aller se servir une bonne tasse de café, sa peau avait retrouvé sa chaleur habituelle.

L'agent du NCIS décida donc, en commun accord avec lui-même, d'occulter cette étrange expérience pour le restant de la journée. Et même plus. C'est donc dans son état normalement silencieux qu'il se rendit aux locaux du NCIS et s'assis devant son bureau, répondant d'un sourire aux « bonjour » de ses deux agents.

La journée se passa dans un calme relatif. Aucune enquête n'était venue les troubler dans la rédaction de leurs rapports d'enquête. C'est seulement après deux longues heures d'écriture manuelle que Gibbs, en sortant de ses souvenirs, se rendit compte que sa peau avait retrouvée la froideur de ce matin. Intrigué, il massa son bras de la main droite.

- Ca va, patron ? S'enquit Kate depuis le bureau d'en face de celui d'Ellie.

Gibbs tourna son visage vers la brunette qui le regardait de ses yeux noirs d'un air intrigué.

- Ca va. Lui répondit-il.

_« … et c'est hier soir qu'une nouvelle découverte a été faite. Les policiers, alertés vers une heure du matin … »_

Intrigué par le bout de flash info qu'il entendit, Gibbs reporta son attention sur l'écran de télévision au centre de leur bureau. Il avait été allumé toute la journée, comme à leur habitude lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas d'enquête en cours. Depuis quelques jours, des phénomènes inexpliqués se déroulaient dans différents endroits du monde, auxquels personne, apparemment, ne trouvait d'explications.

Gibbs soupira et se replongea dans son travail. Il détestait les affaires non résolues.

Ellie quant à elle se leva de son bureau pour s'asseoir dessus, captée par le flash info assez exceptionnel en plein milieu de l'après-midi.

- Encore ? S'étonna l'agent Todd en se levant elle aussi pour se placer entre les bureaux de Gibbs et Bishop.

_« En effet, en arrivant sur les lieux, comme le montre les images prises par notre envoyé spécial, les policiers ont trouvé une rue totalement dévastée. Nous laissons la parole à Dimitri Leshev pour vous expliquer ce que vous voyez à l'écran._

_- Bonjour Sonia. Effectivement, ce que vous voyez derrière moi à l'écran sont bien les ruines de la façade d'une ruelle de San Diego. Les débris encore fumants sur le sol sont ceux du grillage qui protégeait la façade de droite, celle d'un immeuble désaffecté. Ce sont des retraités vivant l'immeuble de gauche qui ont donné l'alerte après avoir entendue une explosion, et constaté que les fenêtres du bas avaient volé en éclat. Voilà l'inspecteur Wager, en charge de l'enquête, qui va nous donner quelques explications sur l'avancée des recherches. Bonjour. _

_- Bonjour. Nous n'avons pas avancé pour le moment dans nos recherches, comme à notre arrivée sur les lieux, nous avons constaté que l'explosion a jailli du rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble désaffecté. Mais, chose étrange, elle n'a pas de point de départ précis et semble partir sur la gauche en sortant par la façade, provoquant les dégâts constatés dans la ruelle … »_

- C'est impossible … S'étonna Kate.

_« - De plus, continua l'inspecteur à l'écran, dans la pièce d'où est partie l'explosion, nous n'avons trouvée aucune trace montrant qu'une bombe ou qu'un quelconque engin explosif se trouvait là. Il n'y a rien. Aucun indice. _

_- Cela pourrait-il être … dû au phénomène mutant, qui se déclare ces derniers temps ? Demanda l'envoyé spécial. _

_L'inspecteur se tut et pinça les lèvres. _

_- Au vu du manque cruel d'indices … Oui. Oui, en effet. »_

Gibbs tourna la tête sur le côté en entendant des murmures. D'autres agents s'étaient levés de leur bureau, derrière eux, et regardaient aussi l'écran. En fait, tous les visages présents dans l'open space étaient apparemment tournés vers cette source de commentaire.

- Encore ?! Mais ils n'ont pas fini avec ces histoires à dormir debout ! S'exclama un agent. Ca a sûrement une explication scientifique !

- Les mutations sont un phénomène scientifique, Dean.

- Foutaises. C'est une explication facile pour cacher le fait qu'ils n'arrivent pas à trouver les petits malins qui s'amusent à faire ça !

- Bon sang, n'importe quoi ! Ils pourraient se téléporter aux quatre coins du monde, tes petits malins ?!

- Eeeet c'est reparti pour la théorie du complot. Déplora une autre voix.

Kate s'empara de la télécommande et monta le son.

_« Nous donnons maintenant la parole aux scientifiques en charge de cette vague de mystérieux incidents. Nous vous rappelons qu'il s'agit de personnes tout à fait habilitées, qui étudient la mutation depuis des années et sont en mesure de donner une explication à ces phénomènes. Dr Cranston, je vous laisse la parole. _

_- Merci Sonia. Je me présente, je suis le Dr Cranston, chercheur en génétique au pôle universitaire de Washington. Nous avons étudié l'endroit d'où a probablement débuté l'explosion qui a dévasté la ruelle de San Diego. Et effectivement, il n'y a pas d'explications à cela … pas d'explication criminelle, du moins. Visiblement, il n'y avait rien de précis de visé en particulier. L'explosion n'a fait que des dégâts mineurs dans ce bâtiment désaffecté, et la ruelle n'a été que partiellement touchée. Concernant les autres affaires où, comme ici, il n'y avait pas d'explications rationnelles, nous sommes actuellement en train de surveiller étroitement les personnes que les policiers avaient arrêtées et déclarées coupables. Elles ont toutes été envoyées dans notre centre où elles sont très bien traitées, et nous avons pu mettre en relation le fait que les dégâts retrouvés à San Diego sont à mettre en lien avec les phénomènes qui se sont produits dans le monde ces derniers temps. En effet : concernant le cas de la jeune femme, à Amorbach en Allemagne, qui avait fait explosé les fenêtres de toute sa maison, aucune source, aucune cause n'a été décelée. De même pour l'enfant de 12 ans à l'origine de ce mini raz de marée sur une plage de Bretagne, en France. Les seules explications sont que … Que ces phénomènes émanent des personnes elles-mêmes, ce sont eux qui les ont créés. Les témoins, dans les deux cas, comme dans les autres qui se sont produits et que je ne cite pas, sont formels : c'est la jeune femme dans le premier cas, l'enfant dans le second, qui sont à l'origine de cela. Pour l'instant, concernant San Diego, vous avez été informé que nous n'avions aucun témoin. Nous lançons donc un appel, c'est très important : si jamais quelqu'un a une information ou a remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel, surtout, contactez-nous immédiatement. Et si jamais vous êtes témoin d'un phénomène étrange, SURTOUT, n'intervenez-pas. Les gens qui ont de tels pouvoirs entre les mains, car c'est bel et bien le cas, ne le contrôle pas tout le temps. C'est la conclusion à laquelle nous sommes parvenus avec les mutants que nous étudions. Il est donc primordial de jouer la carte de la sécurité. Contactez-nous au numéro qui s'affiche au bas de votre écran. Au vu de l'accroissement de ces phénomènes dans le monde entier, il faut absolument que nous en sachions plus, pour aider ceux qui en sont les victimes autant que ceux qui en sont à l'origine, car eux aussi nécessitent de l'aide. Ils ne sont pas coupables de ces mutations, c'est un passage tout à fait normal dans l'évolution de l'humanité bien que … Bien qu'effectivement, ce n'est normalement pas aussi rapide. _

_- Merci, Dr Cranston. Nous terminons ce flash info, n'oubliez pas de noter ce numéro de téléphone, et appelez immédiatement en cas de problème. La protection dans les grandes villes va être renforcée par des détachements de policiers et de nombreuses rondes. Nous vous rappelons aussi que rien ne sert de céder à la panique, et encore moins à la violence. Dans quelques instants, vous retrouverez votre programme habituel. Rendez-vous ce soir à 20h45 pour votre documentaire « Phénomène mutant : questions et réponses » coproduit par le Dr Cranston. Bonne journée à tous. »_

Le son de la télévision avait été de nouveau baissé tandis que le générique de fin du flash info laissait entendre ses dernières notes.

Gibbs et ses deux agents s'étaient repositionnés devant leur bureau et replongés dans leur travail. Mais un sentiment étrange s'était infiltré dans chaque pore de l'ex marine. Les mains posées à plat sur ses dossiers, il regardait ses doigts sans trop les voir. La même vague de froid venait à nouveau de submerger sa peau sans pour autant qu'il ne le ressente au point de frissonner.

Il ferma ses mains, plusieurs fois. Y fit jouer un stylo. Rien ne changeait.

C'était étrange, mais cela ne l'inquiéta pas davantage. Il ne fit d'ailleurs absolument pas de lien avec ce qu'il venait de voir aux informations.

- Gibbs ! Kate ! Ellie ! Gibbs ! Vous avez vu ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vous avez vu les infos ? Fit une laborantine bondissante en arrivant dans l'open space. C'est impressionnant !

Depuis que les premiers cas de mutants avaient été détectés, Abby avait suivi tout ce qui en avait découlé avec un intérêt grandissant, allant même jusqu'à faire une visite dans le centre où avaient lieu les études sur ce phénomène.

Plus que toutes les personnes ici présentes, elle trouvait ça génial. Même si bon nombre avait tenté de lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur les conséquences désastreuses que cela pouvait avoir si les personnes atteintes de ce gène mutant se révélaient maléfiques, elle n'en démordait pas : une personne avec des pouvoirs est un super héros. Et les super héros qui se battent pour le bien gagnent toujours.

Donc dès qu'une nouvelle découverte était faite, ou quand un individu porteur du gène était découvert, elle courrait faire part de son excitation aux membres de son équipe.

- Oui, c'est impressionnant … Murmura Ellie, qui avait du mal à s'en remettre.

- J'espère que ça ne soulèvera pas de problèmes de sécurité. Ajouta Kate.

- Mais non, je- commença la laborantine en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Gibbs pour avoir son approbation. Mais … tu es gelé ! Ça va ?

Elle le regarda d'un air inquiet, aussitôt imité par les deux autres agents de l'équipe.

- Pourtant il fait bon, fit Kate en regardant le thermomètre.

- Tu es malade ? Demanda Ellie.

- Mais non. Répondit Gibbs un tantinet agacé qu'elles s'inquiètent d'une chose si anodine.

Il n'avait absolument pas froid, après tout.

- Je t'assure, tu es gelé, répéta Abby en tâtant son bras. C'est bizarre.

Elle reste immobile quelques secondes, s'arrêtant brusquement. Elle leva la main avec laquelle elle avait touché Gibbs et la porta à hauteur de son regard, intriguée.

- Oh, … C'est vraiment bizarre. On dirait que ma main gèle. Donne-moi ta main ! Lui ordonna-t-elle en prenant d'autorité l'avant bras de l'ex marine.

La retournant paume vers le haut, elle attrapa le gobelet de café vide qui traînait sur le bureau et le renversa, faisant tomber dans la paume ouverte de Gibbs les deux petites gouttes qui restaient au fond. Elle approcha ensuite son visage de la main ouverte de son mentor, qui résista à l'envie pressante de cacher ses bras sous la table et de dire à Abby d'arrêter son expérience.

Malheureusement, elle n'allait certainement plus le laisser tranquille après ce qui allait se passer.

Sous le regard ébahi de la laborantine, le regard intrigué de Kate et le coup d'œil légèrement inquiet de Gibbs, les deux petites gouttes de café froid se mirent à geler au creux de la paume ouverte.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour l'homme au regard acier. Il regarda le stylo qu'Abby avait dans la main s'approcher des gouttelettes pour vérifier qu'elles étaient bien gelées. Il vit le minuscule glaçon se détacher de la paume de sa main pour tomber sur la table avec un petit tintement.

Quelques secondes passèrent sans que le café ne retrouve son état liquide, tandis que les grands yeux d'Abby venaient sonder le visage de Gibbs. Ce dernier resta muet et impassible.

- Viens, on descend, lui dit-elle en l'attrapant par la manche sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

Kate se leva à son tour pour s'approcher de la table, un air éberlué au visage. Elle regarda la goutte de café glacée et se lança à la suite de Gibbs et Abby, talonnée par Ellie. En quelques secondes, le quatuor se retrouva dans le labo d'Abby où régnait l'habituelle musique à haut volume, malgré la sensation très nette, ancrée dans les quatre personnes, que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

- Gibbs. Tu arrives à transformer les choses en glaçon. Affirma Abby comme si le dire rendrait la chose plus normale.

Le concerné s'évertuait à ne pas répondre, à cacher son étonnement sous un air agacé.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Oh, non, non ce n'est pas rien. Je vais te faire une prise de sang, assied-toi.

- Je vais parfaitement bien, Abby.

- Je n'ai pas dit que tu allais mal. Par contre, il faut que je sache ce qui cause cela.

- On devait peut-être… contacter le numéro … Fit Ellie d'un air hésitant, gigotant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Un regard incendiaire de la laborantine la fit redescendre sur Terre. Inquiète, Kate s'empara des épaules de la jeune bleue.

- Ellie, je sais que tu es très terre à terre et que tout ça te perturbe un peu mais, crois-moi, Abby sait ce qu'elle fait. Tu as vu les infos, écouté tout ce qu'ils disent à propos de ça, il n'y a rien à craindre. Ok ?

- Je n'ai pas peur pour nous. Répliqua la jeune agent.

Le regard lourd de sens qu'elle posa sur Gibbs énerva ce dernier un peu plus. Il se fit violence pour ne pas s'en aller immédiatement. Il tendit de mauvaise grâce son bras à Abby, qui enserra un garrot au-dessus de son coude et s'empara d'une seringue sous vide.

- Détends-toi. Lui indiqua-t-elle.

- Ca fait longtemps ? Questionna Kate.

- Ce matin. Répondit-il.

Rien ne lui servait de se braquer. Il fallait qu'il se détende pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

- Mais ça a cessé plusieurs fois. Reprit-il.

La seringue aspira en son cœur plusieurs centilitres de liquide rouge vif, puis se retira de la veine où elle avait élu domicile. Abby appliqua aussitôt sur la petite plaie un morceau de coton qu'elle recouvrit d'adhésif.

- Bon. Je vais analyser ça de suite. Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire d'autre ?

- Quoi ? S'étonna Gibbs.

- Oh, attends !

Elle attrapa son gobelet de caf-pow entamé et l'approcha de la paume ouverte de l'ex marine.

- On va tester avec ça.

Il décida à partir de cet instant de se prêter au jeu. Tout cela ne pouvait avoir qu'une explication rationnelle.

Plusieurs gouttes tombèrent de la paille et s'écrasèrent sur la paume ouverte de l'agent. Quasiment immédiatement, les quatre paires d'yeux posées sur le café remarquèrent qu'il gelait lentement et uniformément. Abby rajouta alors quelques gouttes. Après avoir oscillé quelques secondes entre le gel et l'état liquide, le tout devint finalement glacé. Progressivement, la laborantine rajouta quelques gouttes qui gelèrent toutes tour à tour, formant une petite tour de café gelé.

Et soudain, avec une énième goutte, le caf-pow dans la main de Gibbs retrouva son état liquide et s'écoula entre ses doigts pour tomber sur le sol.

- Woaw. S'exclama Abby. Touche le gobelet !

- Je ne suis pas un cobaye. Grommela-t-il.

- Là, si, désolée de devoir te le dire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai insonorisé la pièce et éteint les caméras.

- C'est impressionnant. Mais c'est normal que Gibbs ne se découvre cette heu … capacité, si tard ? Demanda Kate.

- Les chercheurs disent qu'il y a eue une espèce de vague de mutation, qui a fait se réveiller les gènes mutants que certains êtres humains ont en eux … répondit Abby. Oh, c'est génial. Gibbs, ça ne pouvait pas arriver à une meilleure personne que toi !

- On est sûr de rien, la tempéra l'ex marine.

- Bien sûr que si. Tout le monde ne congèle pas du café avec seulement sa main, surtout quand la température extérieure est de 20°C.

Gibbs grommela et attrapa le caf-pow dans sa main.

Et tous se penchèrent en avant pour observer la réaction qui allait se faire au cœur du liquide encore chaud.

* * *

_Alors ? Que pensez-vous du pouvoir de Gibbs, et de la façon dont il le vit ?_

_Et l'explication sur le phénomène mutant est claire ? Que pensez-vous d'Ellie et Kate ? _


	4. Chapter 4 : premiers soucis

_Hello :) un petit peu de retard pour ce postage, mais le voilà ! je suis ravie d'écrire cette fiction. Je l'adore. Il y aura sûrement pas mal de chapitres ! J'espère que tout ça vous plait à vous aussi. :) _

_**PBG**__ : Et bien j'ai haaaate que tu découvres la suite ! _

_**Eyael**__ : j'imagine que dans tous les cas, il y aura polémique autour de ce phénomène ... mais je vais essayer, dans la mesure du possible, de différencier de ce qu'il se passe dans les x-men :p Quant au vieil ami Ducky, il réserve quelques surprises pour très prochainement ;) et merci pour ton commentaire sur la manifestation tardive, ça va m'aider pour la suite ! _

_**JenAbs**__ : eh bien ... hum ... Parce que vive la Bretagne ! Oui, c'est pour ça que j'ai immédiatement trouvé son pouvoir, ce n'est pas très compliqué je dois dire :P _

_**Athna**__ : Héhé oui c'est bien Gibbs !:) Mmmmh si tu veux je peux demander au Dr Cranston de venir t'ausculter (et je ne regarde pas Rizzoli&Isles, désolée, je suis assez sélective niveau séries et n'en suis donc que 3) Muhahah on va voir Vance très très vite ainsi qu'un autre agent ... ;) Mais je n'en dis pas plus ! à dans trois jours ! _

_**Gwen**_ : Pour le Dr Cranston, ce n'est qu'une apparition éclair, petit clin d'oeil car je l'aime bien aussi :) Gibbs, borné ? Voyons ! Quant aux autres ... Dans trois jours !

* * *

_De nos jours._

Quand Gibbs cligna des yeux, il se retrouva de nouveau dans la pièce aménagée par les soins d'Abby et de Fornell. Et au cours de ce petit voyage dans ses souvenirs, du jour où tout ça avait commencé, du jour à partir duquel il avait commencé à acquérir cette maîtrise de l'eau et de la glace, il s'était rendu compte que ce qu'il avait devant lui à présent serait sûrement utile.

Qu'Abby continuait de l'épauler et non de voir en lui une souris de labo. Et que, même s'il ne le voulait pas, quelqu'un finirait bien par comprendre qu'il était un mutant. _Un mutant_. Il fallait donc prendre les devants pour que personne ne le choppe pour l'étudier dans un labo ou faire de lui un ennemi public.

Il fallait qu'il montre que ses « talents » étaient utiles pour la protection de son pays. Et des Marines.

Gibbs s'approcha donc d'Abby et lui colla un baiser sur la tempe, réveillant aussitôt l'énorme sourire que la jeune femme avait affiché en lui montrant cet endroit.

- Par quoi commence-t-on ? S'enquit-il.

Visiblement, ce fut par un énorme câlin Abbyesque.

- D'abord, il faudrait peut-être avoir l'approbation de nos chefs. Emit Fornell.

- Mh, ça viendra après, réfuta Abby. Pour l'instant, je vais te faire faire le tour de ton nouveau bureau !

ooo

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, Ellie.

- Je réessaie de l'appeler ?

- Allons-y directement, tant pis. On n'a pas le luxe d'attendre. Rétorqua la brune, légèrement énervée d'être ainsi mise à l'écart par son patron et Abby.

Secrets et équipe ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Elle attrapa donc son sac, son arme et son manteau, et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers l'ascenseur avant de se tourner à nouveau vers sa collègue.

- Bishop ! Tu viens ?

Légèrement plus récalcitrante, la bleue de l'équipe finit néanmoins par attraper ses affaires et aller à la suite de sa coéquipière.

ooo

- C'est la rue juste après. Indiqua Ellie sans quitter des yeux son téléphone.

Kate se gara donc sur le parking le long de l'avenue.

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de l'habitacle et se dirigèrent vers la rue en question, où bon nombre de logements sociaux semblaient être regroupés là.

- Numéro 8.

- C'est ici.

Elles montèrent quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage et, après un coup d'œil échangé, sortirent leur arme qu'elles braquèrent vers l'une des portes.

- McCoy, appela Kate en frappant sur la porte. NCIS, nous avons quelques questions à vous poser.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'un bruit sourd ne résonne à l'intérieur de la pièce.

- McCoy ! Réitéra l'agent. Ouvrez !

Toujours rien.

- On entre, décréta Kate en se reculant face à la porte.

Elle envoya un premier coup de pied qui fit trembler le chambranle peu solide. Le second fit craquer le bois entourant la serrure. Au troisième coup, les deux agents entraient dans l'appartement en coup de vent, arme pointée.

- Nous sommes armées ! Montrez-vous !

Un rapide tour des pièces ne leur offrit rien, avant qu'elles ne se retrouvent dans le salon face à un homme de dos, tremblant de tout son corps.

- Retournez-vous, les mains sur la tête. Ne tentez-rien. Lui ordonna Kate.

Les mains qu'elles virent se lever étaient d'une texture verdâtre étrange, et tremblaient autant que le reste de son corps. Puis l'homme se mit à se mouvoir lentement pour opérer un demi-tour sur lui-même.

Lorsqu'elles firent face à son visage, Ellie ne put retenir un mouvement de surprise. Les yeux de l'homme étaient entièrement rouges, injectés de sang, comme s'il était aveugle.

Sa chemise était largement ouverte sur un torse sanguinolent. Quand il ouvrit la bouche, une fine langue fourchue descendit en se mouvant comme un serpent le long de son menton. Quasiment hypnotisées, les deux femmes mirent une seconde de trop à réagir.

Comme un serpent, l'appendice buccal de l'individu jaillit droit vers Kate et la projeta violemment contre le mur derrière elle, puis envoya valser son arme au sol avant de s'enrouler autour du coup de la jeune femme. Ellie fit un bond en arrière pour se mettre à l'abri derrière un fauteuil, tenant toujours McCoy en joue.

- Lâchez-là ! Hurla-t-elle. Lâchez-là où je tire !

L'espèce de sourire difforme sans dents qui apparut sur le visage de l'homme la tétanisa. Trois coups de feu résonnèrent dans la pièce et le corps sans vie du mutant s'écroula sur le sol, lâchant la gorge de Kate qui respira plusieurs bouffées d'oxygène.

Bishop accourut pour l'aider à se remettre debout.

- Ca va ? S'enquit-elle.

Kate répondit d'un hochement de tête affirmatif, sans cesser d'aspirer de petites goulées d'oxygène.

- Appelle le … numéro. Lui indiqua-t-elle.

Puis elle s'avança vers l'homme toujours face contre terre et posa deux doigts sur son cou.

- Il est mort.

Elle le retourna sur le dos. Ses yeux semi-ouverts avaient retrouvés une couleur brun normale, ses mains étaient redevenues humaines, et quand Kate tira sur son menton elle aperçut une langue rosée tout à fait normale.

- Ils ne pourront pas croire ce qu'on a vu maintenant … émit Ellie.

- Oh si. Si. Et ça ne risque pas d'améliorer l'image des mutants, alors on va faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Mais il n'est pas armé. On risque de nous poser des questions sur sa mort …

- Aide-moi, il doit bien y avoir une arme dans son appartement, fit Kate en commençant à enfiler des gants de plastique.

- Tu … tu veux mentir ?

- Protéger Gibbs et les autres personnes dans son cas, les protéger des êtres humains normaux qu'une créature telle que ce type ne pourrait que terroriser.

Ellie resta stoïque, hésitante.

- Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée, Kate ?

- Si cette affaire s'ébruite, qu'il est question d'un mutant qui a fait des victimes et a failli en faire d'autres, oui. Alors trouvons une arme et empêchons d'autres questions.

- Et imagine qu'il ait des complices ? Des mutants ?

- On va continuer de chercher des informations sur lui.

Ellie resta silencieuse quelques secondes de plus, et plongea finalement sa main dans la poche de son sac pour en sortir une paire de gants. Elle s'approcha d'une armoire dans un coin du salon et en ouvrit les portants.

Les choses n'étaient décidemment pas si simples en réalité.

ooo

- C'était un mutant, Gibbs. Et il a essayé de me tuer.

- Il n'avait rien de normal. Il … il avait l'air d'avoir peur au début, puis quand il a attrapée Kate, il avait l'air … ravi. Fit Ellie avec une grimace de dégoût.

Gibbs poussa un léger soupir et passa sa main au dessus de sa tempe.

- Vous ne l'avez pas dit dans votre rapport ?

- Non.

Il vit un bout de la marque rouge sur le coup de Kate, signe que ses deux agents ne mentaient pas. La preuve, qu'elle essayait de dissimuler avec son écharpe, qu'un mutant avait essayé de la tuer.

Une vague de colère s'empara de Gibbs. On ne pouvait s'en prendre aux membres de sa famille. Il darda son regard bleu sur ses deux agents, dont les pupilles sombres étaient braquées sur lui.

Et ré-actionna l'ascenseur pour le faire descendre vers les sous bassement du NCIS.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.

La réaction assez ébahie de ses agents lorsqu'il leur avait montré la salle secrète lui avait fait penser à sa propre réaction quand Abby lui avait fait découvrir l'endroit.

Mais, contrairement à lui, les deux jeunes femmes avaient presque immédiatement saisi à quel point c'était une bonne idée.

- C'est parfait ! S'était exclamée Ellie. Mais tu seras le seul … « héros-mutant » ?

- Là est la question, avait répondu Abby armée d'un royal sourire.

La jeune laborantine quittait la pièce le moins souvent possible, peaufinant les détails. La réunion au sommet avait lieu sous huit clos le lendemain et elle voulait être parfaitement au point.

- Et la réponse est : non, absolument pas. Il faut des Gibbs-Men, bien entendu.

- J'en suis. Avait déclaré Kate d'un ton sans appel.

- Oui, évidement, mais je veux dire des … mutants. Des Gibbs-Men mutants.

Gibbs s'était forcé à respirer calmement. Il n'aimait pas cette hypothèse, pas vraiment. Les membres exclusivement féminins de sa famille/équipe remplissaient à merveille leur travail, cela lui suffisait amplement.

Mais Abby avait raison. Et au vu de ce que lui avaient raconté ses deux agents, s'il voulait les protéger des mutants malfaisants –puisqu'apparemment il y en avait-, il fallait qu'il s'arme en conséquence.

- Et tu comptes en trouver comment ? Demanda Ellie.

- Ahem, ça, c'est le petit problème de notre plan. Mais je pense avoir une solution. Décréta la laborantine avec un sourire mystérieux.

* * *

_1- Que pensez-vous du pouvoir de Gibbs ? _

_2- Et du "problème" de Kate et Ellie ? Pensez-vous que ce soit une bonne idée qu'elle cache le fait que c'était un mutant ? _

_3- Que nous réserve le Gibbs-Men ? ^^ _

_4- Et d'après vous, quels seront les pouvoirs des autres ? ;)_

_La suite arrive dans trois jours, histoire de vous laisser le temps de lire. Mais je vous assure que j'ai hâte de poster :) d'ailleurs, je file m'y remettre ! _


	5. Chapter 5 : surprise

_Bonjour ! un jour de retard, je m'en excuse. :p _

_Aujourd'hui : une petite mise au point, de la réflexion, et surtout ... une petite surprise qui devrait vous faire plaisir ! Oui, l'action est là, elle arrive !_

**Gwen** : non, je n'ai pas vraiment repris toutes mes idées de la review, mais c'est vrai que tu chauffes ;) et concernant la fic que tu as lue, non je n'en ai jamais entendu parler ... si tu las retrouves, dis le moi ! et merciiii beaucoup !

**Athna** : Kate aurait du écouter tes conseils concernant l'arme du mutant dis donc ! Quant à ta question sur Kate et Ellie, huuum ... voyons ... tu penses vraiment que je dirais un spoil pareil ? :P Il faudrait que tu t'inscrives sur ce site, ce serai sympa !

**Eyael** : Haha, j'aime beaucoup tes suppositions sur les techniques qu'ils vont utiliser pour trouver des mutants ! tu as presque trouvé, d'ailleurs ;) hâte de voir la rencontre avec Tony ? Oh, eh bien ... lis ... et décidément j'adore tes idées

**JenAbs** : oui la mise en place est peut-être un peu longue mais je voulais faire les choses bien, enfin ne t'inquiète pas c'est bon, l'équipe va se former dans les prochains chap ! un méchant Magnéto ? Eh ben en fait je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi !

* * *

- Vous vouliez me voir, directeur ? Commença Gibbs en entrant dans le bureau de Vance.

Assis à son bureau, ce dernier semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas bougé ni levé les yeux quand son agent était entré dans la pièce.

Réveillé au son de la voix de Gibbs, il se leva lentement de sa chaise, jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, et tourna finalement son visage vers son subordonné.

- Que penses-tu du plan de Sciuto ?

Gibbs ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant de froncer légèrement les sourcils.

- C'est un projet … ambitieux. Continua Vance. Tu te sens prêt à avoir sous tes ordres une équipe de mutants ?

- Je ne suis pas prêt moi-même. Répondit Gibbs.

- Oui. Abby nous a dit qu'il fallait encore que tu apprennes à contrôler ton pouvoir. En fait, c'est de tes capacités, de ce que tu nous montreras, que dépends la réussite du projet. Certaines personnes des autres agences et de la sécurité intérieure ont été … difficiles à convaincre. Il faut leur montrer que créer une équipe de mutants sera un avantage pour nous et non un danger.

- Alors je dois faire mes preuves ?

- Tes preuves en tant qu'agent sont déjà faites depuis longtemps. C'est ce qui les a incités à ne pas se braquer, et à ne pas te dénoncer. Mais tes preuves en tant que mutant …

Gibbs se rebiffa intérieurement. Il aurait décidemment toujours du mal avec ce terme. Encore plus avec le lot de soucis qu'il lui apportait.

Il tendit la main et attrapa un stylo traînant sur le bureau de Vance. Comme il l'avait fait une centaine de fois auparavant avec Abby, il se concentra sur l'encre liquide qu'il voyait bouger à l'intérieur dès qu'il le faisait osciller. L'encre gela rapidement en faisant se craqueler le tube de plastique l'entourant. Puis le stylo tout entier gela brusquement, jusqu'à ce que le tout ne se transforme en glaçon de forme parfaitement rectangulaire au cœur duquel on discernait encore le stylo prisonnier.

Gibbs le reposa sur la table où il garda son aspect.

Durant toute la « représentation », Vance avait gardé le silence sans perdre une miette de ce qu'il regardait. Il s'empara du stylo-glaçon et le fit bouger entre ses mains, où il fondit aux divers endroits où il était en contact avec la peau chaude du directeur.

C'était bien devenu un véritable glaçon.

- Tu peux faire plus que ça ? Demanda Vance.

- Pas ici.

Gibbs revit en mémoire le mannequin de plastique qu'Abby avait disposé dans son sous-sol, et qui devait être en train de dégeler tranquillement à l'heure qu'il était.

Tous les soirs, et dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, Gibbs s'entraînait. Il maîtrisait la congélation de quelques petites choses comme les stylos, mais avait plus de mal pour les gros objets.

Au moins, dans son sous-sol, il ne risquait de tuer personne. Même Abby n'avait pas le droit d'y mettre les pieds, depuis qu'il avait accidentellement fait jaillir du bout de ses doigts des stalactites qui étaient allées s'enfoncer dans les marches de son escalier, un soir qu'il était fatigué et énervé de la lenteur d'une affaire.

Avant toute démonstration, il tenait à être sûr de lui et de ses pouvoirs. Au début, il avait eu beaucoup de mal. Puis au fur et à mesure des mois, des semaines, des jours, cela devenait plus simple, plus contrôlable. Ses deux agents ne loupaient jamais une occasion de le faire s'exercer, lui demandant régulièrement de refroidir leur café trop chaud, ou de construire différentes choses en gelant des objets ou juste en contrôlant le gel qui s'échappait de ses doigts.

Elles rendaient ça presque banal, normal. Mais ils faisaient en sorte de rester discret. Abby leur avait fait promettre d'attendre son feu vert avant de révéler son pouvoir. D'après elle, il fallait rester méfiant. Pour beaucoup, le phénomène mutant était synonyme de danger, elle voulait donc que Gibbs soit fin prêt avant de montrer ses talents « à Vance et compagnie » pour que ces derniers donnent leur accord, et qu'ensuite ils réunissent une parfaite équipe de mutants super héros avant qu'enfin le monde ne puisse être mis au courant.

Pendant ce temps, des mutants ne cessaient d'être découverts un peu partout dans le monde. En Inde, un enfant avait été récemment battu à mort après que sa peau ait pris une mystérieuse teinte violette, ce qui avait révoltée Abby et convaincu Gibbs de travailler ses talents au maximum.

Mais, aujourd'hui, face à Vance, il n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt.

- Vraiment rien ? Réitéra Vance. Tu ne peux que geler de petits objets ?

Gibbs ne releva pas le « que », se contentant de sourire légèrement face au ton intrigué et dubitatif de Vance. Visiblement, le directeur avait du mal à croire que tout cela était bien réel.

Il resta pourtant immobile, sans quitter son supérieur des yeux. Supérieur qui ne tarda pas à arrondir les siens de stupeur. Après quelques secondes, Vance approcha sa main de Gibbs et toucha son bras.

Une fine pellicule de glace recouvrait son agent en entier, rendant flous les vêtements qu'il portait en dessous. Pourtant, visage et peau étaient bien dessinés en relief par la pellicule de glace, de même que ses cheveux et ses yeux.

En quelques secondes, Gibbs était devenue une statue glacée. Mais une statue capable de se mouvoir parfaitement normalement.

- Un homme de glace, murmura Leon sidéré.

En réponse, un petit sourire apparut à nouveau sur les lèvres du Gibbs de glace.

ooo

- Abby !

Les talons de l'agent claquèrent sur le sol dallé.

- Abby ?

Un demi tour sur elle-même parmi à l'agent Todd de voir que la personne recherchée ne se trouvait visiblement pas dans la pièce. Kate soupira. Elle courrait dans tous les bureaux depuis 10 bonnes minutes, cette pièce était pourtant bien celle où elle était pratiquement sûre de trouver la laborantine.

Elle était sûrement partie se chercher un caf-pow. Se dit l'agent en haussant les épaules.

Alors qu'elle allait faire demi-tour pour retourner là-haut, quelque chose la fit s'arrêter. Elle tourna la tête vers l'armoire de verre placée au milieu du long mur de gauche. Derrière brillait la tenue qu'Abby avait confectionnée pour Gibbs, et que ce dernier n'avait portée que pour de rares essayages, rechignant à enfiler ce costume. Kate posa la main sur la couche de verre protectrice.

Elle avait la vague impression d'être dans un film de science fiction. Dans le labo secret de Superman. L'antre des Avengers. Le bureau de Tony Stark. Elle sourit en s'éloignant du costume et se promena au centre de la pièce. Il y avait une longue et large table de fer ressemblant un peu à celle de la morgue, une autre qui comportait un immense écran plat, un ordinateur, en son sein. Le long des murs il y avait à divers endroit des armes, enfermées dans une armoire, et des gadgets, des objets non identifiables par l'agent, et autres décorations installées par Abby. Il y avait aussi trois fauteuils, dont un très sophistiqué avec des sangles pour maintenir une personne allongée.

Une moto, dans un coin, était en train de se faire transformer par la laborantine. Elle ressemblait maintenant davantage à une machine de guerre. Puis sur une autre petite table, tout le matériel dernier cri en matière d'écoute.

Kate s'empara machinalement d'une oreillette. Si le plan d'Abby fonctionnait et que l'équipe de super héros était créée, elle surpasserait certainement tous les agents « normaux » du monde en termes d'efficacité. « Nous y compris », pensa la jeune brune avec une pointe d'amertume.

Elle n'était pas jalouse de Gibbs, bien sûr. Mais plutôt de ceux qui risquaient de prendre sa place, à elle, dans l'équipe de son patron. Elle voulait rester sa coéquipière, _son_ agent.

Kate était dans le camp des « pro-mutants ». Elle ne pensait pas que leur arrivée était vraiment si mauvaise que ça, pas plus qu'elle ne pensait qu'il fallait absolument les contrôler, les étudier, les encadrer. Mais elle aurait bien aimé en devenir une elle aussi, si cela sous entendait garder la même équipe qu'elle avait actuellement.

- Kate ?

La jeune femme sursauta, sortie de ses pensées par la laborantine qu'elle n'avait pas entendue arriver.

- Ça va ? Demanda cette dernière.

- Oui, oui, je te cherchais et je … je regardais ce que tu as fait de cette pièce. C'est génial.

Abby sourit en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Je trouve aussi. Mais j'ai hâte que tout cela se mette à servir pour de bon, pas toi ?

- Si, si.

Le coup d'œil en coin qu'Abby jeta à son amie ne la trompa pas. La jeune agent était visiblement pensive. Elle posa une main sur son épaule, s'attirant le regard chocolat de Kate, et lui sourit.

- Tu sais, ça ne changera pas vraiment votre place, à toi et Ellie, dans cette équipe.

La jeune femme eut un rire légèrement acide.

- Bien sûr que si, Abby. Ça change déjà la face du monde, alors ça changera évidement notre … équipe.

La gothique plissa les lèvres.

- Ca ne changera pas ta place dans mon cœur, en tout cas, ni ton importance. Et je t'assure que si Gibbs était là, il dirait la même chose. Répondit-elle en posant ses mains croisées à l'endroit où battait son organe vital.

Le sourire que Kate lui lança et le câlin qu'elle lui donna sembla être une preuve que les paroles de la laborantine l'avait touchée où il fallait.

- Je dirais quoi ?

Elles sursautèrent à l'unisson en se tournant vers Gibbs, qui posait son pied sur la dernière marche.

- Tu sais, Abby, commença Kate sur un ton mi-dépité mi-rieur, il faut vraiment que tu mettes une alarme et des caméras pour savoir quand quelqu'un descend dans cette pièce.

- Je me disais la même chose !

ooo

Quand Gibbs posa les pieds sur la dernière marche de l'escalier de son sous-sol, ce fut dans une flaque. Comme si c'était tout à fait naturel, il tendit la main au dessus de la petite flaque qui se transforme aussitôt en une multitude de petits glaçons. D'un second geste de la main, il les envoya dans un bocal traînant sur son établi.

Il venait à ne même plus faire attention à son pouvoir.

Mais ce qui trottait dans sa tête passait en boucle. Vance, la discussion qu'il avait surprise entre Kate et Abby.

Il avait envie de tout arrêter, que tout redevienne à la normale. Il monta sa main à hauteur de ses yeux et fit jaillir une lame de glace, qui s'en alla aussitôt poncer les côtes du nouveau bateau en construction.

Malheureusement, les choses étaient telles qu'elles étaient. Alors autant avancer vite, faire ce qu'il avait à faire. La pellicule de gel vint recouvrir son corps à nouveau tandis que du mouvement de la main, au bout de laquelle se trouvait la lame de glace, il trancha net le bras du mannequin posé un peu plus loin.

Il avait été confiant dans le bureau de Vance. Il serait sûrement prêt bientôt s'il continuait à se maîtriser de la sorte.

ooo

- Ian ?

Interpellé par une voix inconnue, l'homme tranquillement occupé à jouer avec son téléphone leva les yeux de son écran pour observer l'arrivant.

- Ça dépend. Répondit-il avant de se replonger dans ses SMS.

- Police criminelle. Fut la réponse de l'individu inconnu qui lui mit son badge sous le nez.

- Heureux de l'apprendre. Répondit Ian avec nonchalance.

- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

Cette fois, la remarque, lancée elle aussi sur un ton nonchalant, lui fit lever le nez.

- Vous êtes qui ?

Son interlocuteur policier avait la trentaine. Bien sapé. Costume, cravate, chaussures qui brillent. En gros, le prototype même du type qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Ian.

- Je viens de le dire, répété le policier brun. Police de Baltimore.

- Et en quoi puis-je vous être utile ? Susurra Ian en délaissant son téléphone portable.

- Vous avez kidnappées, séquestrées et violées trois jeunes femmes. En un mois. Qu'est-ce qui vous étonne, Ian, pour que vous me regardiez avec ce vague air de hareng sorti de l'eau ? Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que votre plan infaillible soit mis à mal ?

Ian ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder l'homme de ses yeux bleus intenses. Il émit un petit sourire en coin puis délaissa le policier pour se replonger dans l'étude attentive des pixels de son écran d'iPhone.

- Vous allez me suivre aux bureaux. Fit le flic.

- Mh. Non. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, après tout vous n'avez rien contre moi.

- C'est une sorte d'aveu ?

- Non. Une affirmation. Sinon, vous m'auriez arrêté depuis longtemps au lieu d'essayer de jouer au méchant flic intimidateur. Réfuta Ian en parlant comme s'il se trouvait face à un imbécile.

Le sourire conquérant qu'il offrit au policier donna à ce dernier une forte et irrépressible envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure.

- Je crois que tu ne m'as pas bien compris, pourriture, fit le flic en s'accroupissant pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

- Je crois que tu ferais mieux de te casser de là. Répondit Ian. Du genre, rapidement.

- Je sais qui tu es. Et je ne vais pas te lâcher.

Aucune réaction.

- Tu vas être suivi 24h sur 24, 7 jours sur 7, à chaque moment de ta misérable vie. Mais tu penses que tu le supporteras ? Ne pas pouvoir céder à tes penchants pervers et psychopathes, tu tiendras le coup ? Peu m'importe le temps qu'il faudra, je te lâcherai pas, Ian.

Le flic sourit et continua sa tirade.

- Là aussi, tu penses que je bluff ?

Ian leva le nez de son écran.

- Bon courage. Dit-il finalement avec un léger rire.

Les poings serrés du flic parlaient pour lui. Ian sentait bien que l'homme à qui il parlait avait fortement envie de l'utiliser comme punching ball humain. Il mit lentement sa main dans sa poche avec un sourire moqueur face au mouvement de recul que cela provoqua chez le flic, et sortit un paquet de cigarette.

- Je vous en offre une ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire mielleux.

- Va te faire foutre. Lui répondit l'autre.

Avec un léger rire, Ian porta sa cigarette à sa bouche. Il menait le jeu. Facile. Il glissa de nouveau sa main dans sa poche, plus rapidement, faisant se lever le flic. Flic qui porta une main à sa ceinture, où Ian aperçut la crosse d'une arme briller. Le type rêvait donc de lui coller aussi une balle dans la tête.

Mais Ian n'était pas armé. Il ne laisserait pas à cet inopportun la joie de le tuer en s'en tirant avec l'excuse de la légitime défense. Il s'amusait du regard vert émeraude braqué sur lui. Il approcha le briquet de sa bouche et l'alluma.

En quelques secondes, la flamme qui en sortit vint lécher le bout de sa cigarette, qui se consuma par vagues rougeâtres. Puis oudain, en un battement de cil, la flamme prit une épaisseur et une consistance de vingt fois sa taille normale et il eut la sensation atroce que son visage fondait.

* * *

_1- Que pensez-vous du pouvoir de Gibbs ? _

_2- Et des pensées de Kate ? _

_3- Est ce que vous avez aimé le Kabby ? (Kate/Abby) ? _

_4- Et, surtout, j'ai HÂTE que vous me disiez : que pensez-vous du dernier paragraphe ? Vos doutes, questions, idées, pronostics ?_


	6. Chapter 6 : lancement

_Hello ! Vous voyez, je garde un rythme de postage (à peu près) régulier ! Ravie que cette histoire vous plaise :) vos commentaires me font tous plus plaisir les uns que les autres_

_Aujourd'hui : un nouveau venu et quelques éclaircissements !_

**Ankou** : C'est bien une des première fois qu'on me reproche de poster vite :P Promis, je te ferai une petite crise AIPMique ! Et siii tu avais raison j'avais mis émeraude car je trouvais que ça faisais vert/bleu, du coup à la lecture de ton commentaire j'ai aussi rajouté "vert", mais tu avais bien vu juste ;)

**DG** : Ravie de te compter dans mes lectrices !:)

**JenAbs** : Le pouvoir de Tony ? Mais, qui t'as dit qu'il avait un pouvoir voyons ? *moue amusée*

**Gwen** : Rooh mais voyons, je n'ai jamais dit que Tony avait un pouvoir. Tss. Et non, désolée concernant Tim mais ce n'est pas ça, d'ailleurs j'ai vraiment hâte que tu me dises ce que tu penses du pouvoir que je lui ai trouvé ! Quant à la fic de lilisurnatural, dommage qu'elle ait été supprimée j'aurai aimé voir ça, c'est pas mal comme pouvoirs !

**Athna** : Tout à fait de ton opinion concernant Gibbs.*regarde en l'air* mais ouiiii Kate ne sera pas anti mutant, noooon *regarde ses ongles* Et concernant Tony, je ne vais rien te dire voyons, mais tu auras la réponse à pas mal de tes questions dans ce chap ! donc ... oui donc en fait si je vais te dire quelque chose. Via ce chap. Mh bref, j'adooooore tes reviews merci merci merci

**PBG** : Je savais que tu devinerais le lien avec les flammes ! (même si, une troisième fois, je n'ai JAMAIS dit que Tony avait un pouvoir, tsssss) Pourtant je n'ai même pas pensé à White en écrivant ça ! (mon subconscient est un génie. Mais un génie caché.) J'aiiiime tes suppositions ! Merciiiiiiii pour ton commentaire ! tu as défini en une review tout ce que je voulais montrer de Gibbs t'es trop forte. *érige un temple*

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo Jr ferma la porte de son appartement derrière lui et s'adossa au chambranle. Il était vidé. Epuisé. Mort de fatigue. Il avait l'impression d'entendre ses oreilles bourdonner, et que son cerveau jouait au flipper au ralenti dans sa boîte crânienne.

Il cligna des paupières plusieurs fois pour s'assurer qu'il était bien de retour dans l'antre de sa vie privée. Une odeur de viande grillée flottait dans l'air.

Odeur qui lui retourna l'estomac. Il ferma les yeux et déglutit, se forçant à effacer l'image de cette ordure au visage brûlé ancrée dans ses rétines. Il entendait néanmoins toujours ces cris d'horreur et de douleur résonner dans ses conduits auditifs.

- Tony ?

Il rouvrit ses yeux quand il entendit la voix de sa compagne fendre le silence apparent de leur appartement.

- Brooke.

Il sourit et s'approcha d'elle pour la serrer brièvement dans ses bras.

- Ça va ? S'enquit-elle.

- Journée compliquée. Et toi ?

Elle acquiesça vaguement et posa sa main sur la joue pâle de Tony.

- Tu as une de ces têtes … j'ai préparé le dîné. Viens, ça va te remettre sur pied.

Sentant à nouveau l'odeur flottant dans la pièce, Tony émit une grimace involontaire.

- Non, merci. Je vais plutôt aller me reposer, ok ?

- Ah … d'accord.

Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers leur chambre après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Brooke, le temps de voir la lueur inquiète brillant dans le regard de sa compagne. Les cheveux châtains de cette dernière étaient légèrement ébouriffés, ses grands yeux verts fixés sur lui, et ses joues rosies. Comme à son habitude, elle avait du courir de droite à gauche pendant toute la journée.

Il lui sourit et marcha vers leur armoire. L'italien n'avait qu'une envie. Se jeter sur son lit, tout oublier dans les limbes du sommeil pour une bonne nuit réparatrice. Après … l'incident qui était arrivé à leur suspect, il avait dû expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Bien évidemment, il avait eu du mal à faire comprendre aux autres que, oui, le briquet s'en était soudainement sauvagement prit au visage de Ian sans raison apparente.

Ce dernier avait été immédiatement pris en charge par les urgences. Tony avait l'impression que l'odeur de chair brûlé s'était imprégnée en lui. Il n'arrivait pas à sentir autre chose, ni à voir quoi que ce soit d'autre que, en boucle, le visage de son suspect prendre feu. Il y avait au moins du bon dans tout cela : après l'incident, une enquête avait été ouverte sur Ian précisément. Enquête que Tony avait voulu mener, sûr de la culpabilité de l'homme dans la séquestration et le viol de trois jeunes filles. Et cela avait mené à la conclusion suivante : les suspicions du policier étaient vraies. Ian était coupable. Il serait arrêté et emprisonné dès sa sortie de l'hôpital.

Mais ce briquet. Ce feu. Ian l'avait-il fait exprès … ? Il n'y avait aucune explication. Et c'était frustrant, et totalement déboussolant, pour Tony. De plus cette journée pénible avait fait naître et accroître un puissant mal de tête.

Il soupira et se leva pour attraper une serviette de bain sèche. Une bonne douche lui changerait les idées.

Un cri et un bruit métallique résonnèrent soudain dans la maison, le faisant brusquement sursauter.

- Brooke ! S'écria Tony en se précipitant dans la cuisine.

Sa compagne se tenait tremblante adossée au mur, le regard fixé sur la gazinière.

- Elle … Je … Commença la jeune femme avant de croiser le regard de Tony inquiet. La gazinière. Quand j'ai allumé le gaz, une énorme flamme est sortie et est montée jusqu'à la hotte.

Effectivement, derrière la gazinière le mur était noirci, et une des plaques grillagées de la hotte était tombée. Elle était visiblement aussi brûlée. Tony déglutit. Son cœur battait bruyamment entre ses côtes.

- Ce n'est rien. Dit-il finalement en s'approchant de Brooke pour la serrer dans ses bras. Il a dû y avoir un dysfonctionnement, je vais couper le gaz et demain matin je ferai venir quelqu'un. Tu n'as rien ?

Il s'éloigna de la jeune femme pour l'observer attentivement. Elle tenait ses deux mains serrées ensemble.

- Non, je me suis un peu brûlé le bout des doigts, mais ce n'est rien. Dit-elle tandis qu'il attrapait ses mains pour vérifier leur état, effectivement bénin.

Il attira à nouveau son amie contre lui, posa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et embrassa son front.

- Mh. Bon. Je pense que je vais aller me coucher aussi. Finit-elle par dire, le nez caché dans le cou de l'italien.

ooo

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'enquit Ellie en arrivant dans le QG secret.

Dos à elle, Abby parlait à quelqu'un, face à l'un des écrans posé sur le mur. Elle se retourna au son de la voix de la jeune agent et lui sourit.

- Je parle à un vieil ami. Fit la laborantine.

Intriguée, Ellie s'approcha de l'écran. Le nouvel ami en question était un homme d'âge assez avancé, environ 70 ans. Il portait de fine lunettes ovales et de légères bajoues encadraient un sourire calme et chaleureux.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle… ? Commença-t-il.

- Eleanor Bishop. Répondit-elle avec un hochement de tête en guise de salut.

- J'ai déjà entendu votre nom quelque part … Fit l'homme qui paraissait réfléchir. Vous travailliez à la NSA, en tant qu'analyste, si je ne me trompe pas ? J'ai un ami qui y était et qui m'avait parlé de votre travail. Vous associez les informations ou les évènements avec ce que vous mangez, ou mangiez lors du déroulement, c'est ça ? Formidable mémoire gustative. Ça me rappelle une connaissance qui avait ce même don, lui aussi … le problème c'est que, pour en profiter au maximum, il se nourrissait beaucoup trop. Pauvre ami, il avait tellement de cholestérol dans le sang que je me demande comment il a fait pour vivre si longtemps !

Abby émit un petit rire. Ellie était complètement absorbée par les paroles du vieil homme pourtant bien en forme.

- Ducky, finit par dire la laborantine, tu as oublié de te présenter. Elle ne sait même pas à qui elle s'adresse !

- Oh, oui, désolé, je manque à mes obligations. Je suis le docteur Donald Mallard, légiste pour le NCIS de Quantico. J'ai rencontré Abigail au cours d'une enquête où nous échangions des informations, et elle a tenu à garder contact, pour mon plus grand plaisir évidemment.

- Ducky ? Releva l'agent, amusée.

- C'est un surnom qui remonte à une lointaine époque. Cette chère Abigail l'a immédiatement adopté.

La Abigail en question leva les mains sous son menton et serra ses paumes, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Ce que Ducky ne te dit pas, dit-elle en levant l'index, c'est qu'il va être le maillon manquant de notre projet …

- Comment ça ? Souleva Ellie en haussant ses sourcils bruns.

La lueur intriguée qu'Abby vit briller au fond des prunelles marron de la jeune femme la ravit. La blonde était assurément à 100% dans le projet.

- Il se trouve que je fais parti de la communauté mutante depuis quelques dizaines d'années déjà. Répondit le légiste à travers l'écran mural.

Il laissa planer le suspens quelques secondes, amusé de l'expression hypnotisée qu'affichait Ellie.

- Je suis télépathe. Et médium à mes heures, mais c'est bien plus rare.

La jeune femme ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Son cerveau génétiquement programmé pour être rationnel n'en pouvait déjà plus de tous ces supers pouvoirs qui se décelaient un peu partout dans le monde, notamment chez son patron : chose plus qu'improbable … et là, elle se retrouvait face à un télépathe. Un _télépathe_, bon sang.

Brusquement, son cerveau fit la connexion entre le mot et sa signification et elle fit un pas en arrière, troublée à l'idée qu'en ce moment même l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle pouvait lire dans sa tête comme dans un livre ouvert.

Le Dr Mallard émit un rire, comprenant visiblement son geste.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma chère, ça ne marche pas au travers d'un écran, aussi pointue soit la technologie de nos jours. Et je suis quasiment sûr, grâce à Abigail, que vous êtes une personne en qui je peux avoir entièrement confiance et qui ne mérite donc pas de se voir voler ses secrets.

Ellie ne put s'empêcher de rougir, rassurée cependant. Une étrange sensation habitait ses entrailles. Cet homme était certes très chaleureux et sympathique, mais elle avait encore un peu de mal avec toute cette non-rationalité.

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois comme pour revenir dans le présent et lança d'un ton plus enjoué, impatiente :

- Et donc ? Quel est votre plan ?

Abby et Ducky se lancèrent un regard complice à travers l'écran.

- A toi l'honneur de lui expliquer, Abigail.

- Et bien en fait, quand je suis allée voir l'équipe de chercheurs qui s'occupent du phénomène mutant : de ses implications, de sa surveillance, etc, je leur ai aussi parlé de mon ébauche de projet, concernant Gibbs et les Gibbs-Men. Ils ont trouvé ça très bien, évidemment ils ont promis de ne rien dire, ils ne savent même pas si je le fais vraiment. Et du coup, l'un d'eux m'a orienté vers Ducky …

- Comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas dans un de leurs labos en train d'être étudié ? S'étonna Ellie en retournant son attention sur le légiste.

- Mon ami est le seul à être au courant. Il connaissait ma condition bien avant qu'il n'y ait une vague de cas de mutation, et à l'époque, les quelques mutants connus étaient vraiment enfermés, cachés et étudiés comme des souris de laboratoire. J'ai su que je pouvais faire confiance à cet homme-là, alors je l'ai laissé me poser quelques questions, faire quelques tests moindres, et lui m'a laissé en paix par la suite.

Ellie hocha la tête tandis qu'Abby continuait son récit.

- Il se trouve que j'avais déjà croisé Ducky lors d'une enquête conjointe avec le NCIS de Quantico … alors j'ai repris contact avec lui, on s'est rencontrés pour mettre au point une … technique. Pour recruter des membres dans l'équipe de super héros. Termina la gothique avec un sourire mystérieux.

- Comment ? S'enquit Ellie, dont le corps tout entier frémissait de curiosité.

- Il se trouve, commença le légiste, que les mutants dégagent une … une sorte d'aura particulière. Comme un champ de force. Au début, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, parfois, certaines personnes attiraient particulièrement mon attention dans la rue. Je pensais que c'était parce qu'elles avaient une vie mouvementée, ou alors de gros secrets. Mais avant, cela m'arrivait très rarement. Puis avec ce phénomène de mutation de masse, je ressentais ça plus souvent et j'ai fini par faire le rapprochement.

- Donc, vous allez venir ici …

- Pour vous aider à trouver des mutants et rentrer en contact avec eux, tout en sachant s'ils sont bien intentionnés ou non. Et s'ils ne le sont pas, les capturer bien évidemment. Termina Abby.

Quelques secondes flottèrent, pendant lesquelles Abby et Ducky scannèrent les réactions de la jeune agent. Qui ne tarda pas à afficher un grand sourire.

- C'est parfait. Souffla-t-elle. Mais Gibbs est prêt ?

- Ça ne saurait tarder. Répondit la laborantine d'un ton confiant. C'est Gibbs.

- Et pourquoi n'êtes vous pas encore là ? Demanda Ellie au légiste.

- Nous préparions justement les derniers détails de ma venue.

- Mais …, et votre travail ?

- Mon assistant va prendre le relais. C'est un garçon très doué, il s'en sortira à merveille.

- Vous avec démissionné ?! S'étonna Bishop d'un ton un iota plus haut, prête à lui interdire formellement de faire une telle chose.

- Non, absolument pas, réfuta Ducky en riant. Je prends juste ma retraite anticipée, quelques mois plus tôt, ça ne leur pose aucuns soucis et à moi non plus. J'espère être utile parmi vous.

- Oh vous le serez sûrement, approuva Ellie en échangeant un sourire avec Abby. Si elle vous a fait confiance, alors tout le monde ici vous fera confiance aussi.

- J'en suis ravi. C'est là une épopée qui mérite d'être créée et vécue.

* * *

_1- Que pensez-vous de ce Tony ? Vous aimez sa vie ? (il y aura davantage de détails très prochainement) _

_2- Bizarre, ces feux qui surgissent, non ? Une explication ? _

_3- Vous avez émis des hypothèses sur les pouvoirs des autres agents mais pas sur Ducky ! Que pensez-vous de son pouvoir ? _

_Et dépêchez vous de lire, j'ai hâte de poster ! :P_


	7. Chapter 7 : feu vert

_Hello ! Voilà, comme promis, trois jours après. Si ça ne vous laisse pas assez de temps pour lire je peux mettre plus de délai ^^_

_Aujourd'hui : un nouveau venu, un changement d'avis, et un feu vert ..._

**DG** : Mmmmh, tu crois ?

**JenAbs** : Celui de X-Men qui a ce pouvoir, c'est le professeur Xavier (d'où le X), la sagesse incarnée. Je trouvais que ça allait bien à Ducky, qui sait tout sur tout. ^^

**Athna** : Qui a dit qu'il y aurait Ziva ? MUHAHA moi aussi j'aime bien Brooke ... J'aime tes hypothèses sur Tony. D'ailleurs je dois te dire qu'il y en a une de vrai. Mais je ne te dirais pas laquelle ! (par contre je ne connais pas du tout la série les messages du temps désolée) Merciiii !

**Eyael** : Je prendrais compte de ta demande concernant le Yatta, et je suis ravie de voir que tu aimes le pouvoir de Ducky :) Tu n'as pas tords, concernant Tony, tu verras comment les évènements s'annoncent ...

**PBG** : Vi je le voulais un peu différent, donc, en couple. Par contre oui je lui ai laissé ce petit côté "malheureux" si on peut dire, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose, parce qu'il est comme ça, notre Tony ! Muhaha vi feu et glace, Tony et Gibbs, c'était obligé. Tu vas avoir un nouveau arrivant dans cette suite !

**Gwen** : Du mutant dans l'air ? Maiiiis non voyooons.

* * *

Tim posa ses doigts sur les touches de sa machine à écrire mais ne bougea pas davantage.

Comme depuis deux semaines, il ne pouvait plus écrire. Quelque chose s'était bloqué. Il n'était plus habité par la magie de l'imagination.

Mais par le poids de la culpabilité.

Il expira un long filet d'air et posa son dos sur le dossier de sa chaise.

- Tim ? L'appela une voix.

Il tourna la tête vers Delilah, qui lui souriait. Assise dans son fauteuil, les mains posées sur les roues, elle apprenait à se déplacer dans l'appartement de l'informaticien. Et cela semblait lui convenir à merveille.

Il déglutit. Même elle le vivait mieux que lui.

Mais depuis cet accident … il ne pouvait penser à autre chose. Il l'avait accompagnée sur le parking et l'avait vue partir de chez lui. Il avait vu sa voiture s'éloigner. Puis le camion de droite avait grillé le stop. Ça aussi, il l'avait vu. Tout comme les trois tonneaux qu'avait fait la voiture de Delilah après le choc.

Et il n'avait _rien_ fait. Techniquement … une personne normale n'aurait rien pu faire.

Mais lui, il avait ce don. Ce foutu pouvoir.

Timothy McGee pouvait ralentir le temps. Pendant quelques minutes, ou plus, selon son état de concentration, il mettait le temps en vitesse ralentie. Il y arrivait mieux maintenant. Et pourtant, il s'entraînait le moins souvent possible. Il usait de ça aussi peu que nécessaire.

Et pourtant. Il aurait dû. Ses mains tremblèrent nerveusement tandis qu'il évitait le regard inquisiteur de sa petite amie.

- Toujours en mal d'inspiration ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Heu … Oui.

Il aurait pu avoir le pouvoir d'arrêter le temps. Ou alors le remonter. Mais non. Il ne pouvait que le _ralentir_.

Il voyait l'accident en boucle. Et il se voyait encore, immobile, regardant la scène se dérouler. Il aurait pu ralentir l'accident. Il aurait peut-être pu la sauver. Sauver ses jambes. Mais maintenant, elle était paraplégique, et lui écrasé par le remord.

Il avait dû vivre avec ce don depuis qu'il l'avait découvert, tout petit. Et il n'était même pas foutu de s'en sortir la SEULE fois où ce pouvoir était vraiment utile, nécessaire.

Delilah s'éloigna en roulant vers la cuisine. Elle préférait pousser les roues à la force de ses bras plutôt qu'électriquement, pour se « maintenir en forme ». Tim évita de la regarder s'éloigner. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas au courant de son pouvoir. Personne n'était au courant. Il ne risquait pas de se faire démasquer un jour, vu le peu de fois où il s'en servait.

Il sentait qu'il y avait trop de risque, d'une à dévoiler qu'il était un … mutant, et de deux à modifier la tournure du temps. Il aurait pu changer les choses. Il l'avait fait quelques fois. Mais jamais pour lui, jamais pour son bonheur personnel. Jamais avec de mauvaises intentions. Cette simple idée le révoltait. Les personnes qu'il jugeait mauvaises, comme son père, l'avaient convaincu qu'agir pour son propre bien ou pour sa satisfaction personnelle ne menait jamais au bonheur.

Bonheur qu'il avait pensé avoir trouvé en la personne de Delilah, environ un an plus tôt.

Mais maintenant … la culpabilité avait fait table rase de tous ses autres sentiments.

ooo

- Duckyyyy ! S'écria Abby à peine le légiste eut-il fait un pas dans l'open space.

Elle attendait là sa venue depuis une dizaine de minutes, tranquillement assise à un des bureaux tandis que les trois agents travaillaient sur le dossier McCoy, cherchant dans sa famille, ses amis, ses fréquentations, des indices sur les motifs qui auraient pu le pousser au meurtre. Et aussi des indices attestant que d'autres personnes étaient au courant de ses pouvoirs de mutant.

Au témoignage de joie émit par la laborantine, les trois agents levèrent simultanément leur tête pour regarder approcher le légiste.

Kate se leva aussitôt pour aller l'étreindre avec un sourire.

- Dr Mallard, je suis ravie de vous revoir.

- Moi aussi, Caitlin. Jethro, salua Ducky en gratifiant le concerné d'un signe de tête.

Concerné qui lui répondit par un sourire.

- Bon retour, Duck'.

- Retour ? S'étonna Ellie.

- J'ai travaillé comme légiste ici, il y a de ça plusieurs années.

Mu par une sorte de sixième sens, Gibbs leva soudainement la tête vers le haut des escaliers menant au MTAC. Vance s'y trouvait effectivement.

- Bonjour, Dr Mallard. Salua-t-il quand il croisa le regard du légiste.

Puis d'un signe bref, il fit comprendre à Gibbs qu'il devait le suivre. Ce que l'agent fit, tapotant au passage l'épaule de Ducky.

- Ça n'a vraiment pas changé, ici. Remarqua-t-il en posant son feutre sur le bureau vide en face de celui d'Ellie.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, cet orange hideux sur les murs à au moins 20 ans. Déplora Kate avant de se reprendre brusquement. Heu … sans vouloir t'offenser, Ducky.

- Si cela signifie que je suis aussi bien conservé que les murs du NCIS, cette comparaison me convient. S'amusa le légiste sous le sourire moqueur d'Abby.

- Que voulait Vance ? Demanda Ellie. C'est en rapport avec le QG ?

Elle se doutait au fond d'elle que la raison devait être toute autre. Impression confirmée par le coup d'œil un peu inquiet que lui adressa sa coéquipière.

ooo

- Gibbs. Les légistes ont découvert que l'homme que Todd et Bishop ont abattu était un mutant. Déclara Vance à peine la porte de son bureau se fut-elle refermée derrière eux.

L'agent ne répondit pas.

- Dis-moi qu'elles ne le savaient pas ? Continua le directeur.

- Elles étaient au courant.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Répondit Vance froidement.

- Il a essayé de tuer Kate. Légitime défense.

- Elles l'ont donc abattu et ont modifiés la scène de crime ?! Pourquoi ?

Le regard que lui lança Gibbs était éloquent.

- Gibbs, modifier une scène de crime est un acte grave ! Qu'est ce que ça change, qu'il était un mutant ? Dans tous les cas, il s'agit de légitime défense ! Si on avait su, on aurait pu faire des recherches sur lui pour en savoir plus.

- C'est ce qu'on fait en ce moment.

- Et donc ?

- Ça ne donne rien. Il vivait seul, personne ne semblait être au courant. Il a tué ce Marine seul aussi.

- Mais j'imagine que vous ne savez pas pourquoi. Termina Vance en lui tournant le dos, passablement énervé.

- Elles n'avaient pas le choix, grinça Gibbs.

- Mais tu avais le choix de venir m'en parler.

- Ça n'aurait rien changé.

- Si, bien sûr, on aurait convenu de la marche à suivre et fait appel aux autorités conséquentes pour étudier cet homme-

- Et tu penses que ça aurait redoré le blason des mutants ?! Le coupa son agent.

Vance le fixa quelques secondes, recouvrant un visage sans expression.

- Et toi, tu penses que cacher ce genre de tueurs est la bonne solution ? A quoi est-ce que tu t'attends ? Au risque de discréditer Mlle Sciuto : les mutants ne sont pas tous des héros. Et ils ne le deviendront pas non plus. Les criminels « humains » ne sont pas cachés, alors pourquoi les mutants devraient l'être ? Il faut que nous sachions contre qui nous nous battons, Gibbs. Il n'y aura pas de génocide mutant. Penses-tu vraiment qu'une telle chose pourrait arriver ? déclara-t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

- Oui. Les mutants sont une menace. Ils sont une menace parce qu'ils sont supérieurs aux êtres humains normaux, et dès que les dirigeants des pays seront au courant de cela, ils voudront soit canaliser cette menace, soit … utiliser les mutants comme des armes.

Leon Vance soupira. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à penser que de tels actes pourraient être commis. Et pourtant, une petite voix lui criait que c'était bel et bien ce qui risquait de se produire.

- Tu ne penses pas que les pays qui sont contre les États Unis penseront à cette alternative ? Continua Gibbs. Utiliser des mutants pour nous attaquer ? Ils comprendront très rapidement que ce sont des êtres humains qui, comme tous les autres, peuvent être manipulés. Et sont moins chers que des bombes nucléaires.

- Dans tous les cas, puisque c'est une issue …inéluctable, rien ne sert de cacher ce genre de crimes.

Gibbs finit par l'approuver d'un léger hochement de tête.

- Et faisons en sorte que ce ne soit pas inéluctable. Appuya-t-il avant de s'approcher de la porte.

- Gibbs, le retient Vance d'une voix calme.

Le concerné se retourna.

- Ce n'est pas seulement pour ça que je t'ai fait signe de monter.

Le directeur contourna son bureau pour s'approcher de son agent, une lueur au fond des yeux.

- Tes talents ont fait forte impression aux directeurs des autres agences, tu sais. Ça ne leur a pas laissé le temps d'oublier le discours de Sciuto, et ça leur a prouvé qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée. La réunion qui a suivit ton départ de la salle a été très brève, nous nous sommes tous rendus à la même conclusion : vous avez le feu vert. Dorénavant les enquêtes prioritaires seront données à d'autres équipes, le temps que vous soyez prêts. Mais … Vance marqua une légère pause. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que les résultats futurs soient à la hauteur des attentes vis-à-vis d'un tel projet.

Ils échangèrent un regard où perçut dans les deux camps une nette satisfaction teintée de confiance.

- Je compte sur toi pour me tenir informé. Je tiendrais les autres au courant des évènements.

- Il ne faut pas que ça s'ébruite.

- Tu crois qu'ils n'ont pas compris l'importance de la situation ? Nous sommes tous avec vous. Cette entreprise doit marcher. Pour le bien des mutants mais aussi des autres, qui n'ont rien à subir de ce « phénomène ».

La porte se referma derrière Gibbs et le léger sourire entendu qu'il offrit à son directeur.

ooo

Lorsqu'il descendit dans le QG secret, Abby, Ducky, Kate et Ellie semblaient l'attendre de pied ferme.

- Alors ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Nous avons le feu vert.

Un cri de joie s'échappa d'Abby qui courut le serrer dans ses bras.

- Parfait ! Ducky, tu tombes à pic. Tu as dû emmener la chance avec toi.

- J'en suis ravi.

La jeune gothique s'approcha de l'écran central, supporté horizontalement par quatre pieds, et l'activa du bout de l'index.

- Maintenant, nous allons enfin pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses, déclara-t-elle en faisant apparaître une carte des Etats Unis.

- Trouver des mutants ? Emit Kate.

- Et les enrôler.

- Il faudrait cibler les mutants susceptibles de travailler avec nous … on ne peut pas les chercher n'importe où. Dit Ellie.

- Judicieux. Qui doit-il y avoir dans une équipe de super-héros ?

- Des agents qui ont l'habitude du terrain. Répondit Kate.

- Des policiers ? Proposa Ellie.

- On pourrait commencer par chercher là, effectivement.

- Il nous faudrait aussi des « cerveaux ». Ajouta Ellie.

Abby plissa les yeux en sa direction et haussa un sourcil.

- Heu … Bafouilla l'ex analyste. Je, je veux dire d'autres personnes ayant tes capacités, Abby, parce que pour diriger une équipe comme ça, … heu … Il faudrait plus de mains, non ?

Abby réfléchit quelques instants sans la quitter des yeux, sourcils froncés.

- Hum. Finit-elle par émettre. Oui, c'est vrai qu'il me faudra sûrement de l'aide. Mais pas un simple informaticien.

- Un laborantin, comme toi ?

- Non, deux personnes qui pensent aux mêmes choses, utilisent les mêmes procédés, ne seraient pas utiles … Il faut quelqu'un qui sache utiliser tout le matériel qui se trouve dans cette salle, mais qui sache aussi-

- Cybercriminalité. La coupa Gibbs.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard admiratif.

- On a déjà le cerveau du QG. Rajouta l'homme de glace avec un fin sourire.

Ce qui lui valut un énième câlin Abbyesque.

- Cela devrait ralentir le champ de recherche, confirma Ducky en se penchant au-dessus de l'écran. On pourrait commencer par se promener dans les postes de police, et autres agences de lutte contre le crime qui se trouvent à Washington.

Kate hocha la tête et posa ses doigts sur l'écran interactif pour indiquer tous les endroits de Washington répondant à ces caractéristiques.

- Maintenant, la principale question est … comment ? Demanda-t-elle en levant la tête vers les quatre autres personnes.

* * *

_1- Je meurs d'impatience que vous me disiez ce que vous pensez du pouvoir de Tim. D'un côté, je ne voulais pas encore le cataloguer dans l'informatique en lui donnant un pouvoir en rapport, et de l'autre, je voulais lui laisser la fragilité qu'on a vu en lui lors des épisodes avec Delilah ... Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_2- Et voilà, Ducky est là ! heureuses ? _

_3- Vous m'aviez toutes dit être d'accord avec Kate et Ellie quand elles ont caché le fait que le vilain était mutant. Vance a-t-il réussi à vous faire changer d'avis ? Vous comprenez son opinion, finalement ? ;) _

_4- Voilààà, ça commence ! Comment vont-ils procéder ?_

_5- Au fait, je voulais vous proposer quelque chose : qui serait tenté de participer à la fic ? Non pas de l'écrire avec moi, mais d'apparaître dedans ? pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, PinkBlueGreen a écrit une fic, Plume, où les personnages principaux étaient -outre le NCIS- la plupart des filles du Forum. Des écrivains et lecteurs de ce site. C'est une super fic et l'idée a été reprise dans pas mal d'autre. Je dois à cette géniale PBG (en remerciement) un OS où elle apparaît, ainsi que moi : je vais transformer cet OS en un (ou plusieurs) chap, et je voulais donc savoir si d'autres seraient d'accord pour que j'utilise votre pseudo et ce que je sais de vous pour créer des perso qui apparaîtront de manière exceptionnelle dans un ou deux chap. :) _


	8. Chapter 8 : fouille

_Hello ! comme prévu, j'ai bien noté les noms des personnes souhaitant apparaître. Et je peux vous dire qu'une d'entre vous arrivera d'ici les prochains chap. ;) Aujourd'hui : les recherches de Ducky, et vous en apprendrez un peu plus sur la vie d'un certain flic de Baltimore !_

**DG** : comme les humains normaux ne sont pas tous gentils ou tous méchants, il n'y a pas vraiment de différence d'avec les mutants, je trouve !

**JenAbs** : merci ! Oui, et encore, ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines ...

**Athna** : muhahah oui ça pourra être utile à Tim face à Gibbs, comme tu dis :p Par contre, dans tes "grossièretés", il y a des mots que je n'ai pas compris, c'est en quelle langue ? o.O En tout cas, j'ai pris note, muahaha !

**Aliiks** : Oh, une nouvelle ! merciiii :) J'ai déjà écris des détails sur l'histoire de Tony et Brooke, tu en sauras plus prochainement ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je saurais te trouver une jolie apparition ;)

**Gwen** : aaah ravie que tu aimes Tim et Delilah version UA ! suite ? La voilà !

**PBG** : tout le monde sait que tu n'es pas têtue voyons. Quelque chose me dit que tu vas être ravie de ton "perso" dans cette fic ! Vive le heu ... McLilah ?

* * *

- Comment … Répéta Ducky en réfléchissant tout haut.

- Personne ne doit être au courant de ce que l'on cherche. Précisa Gibbs.

- Les postes de police des environs ne sachent pas qui nous sommes. Nous pourrions nous infiltrer parmi eux … Commença Kate.

- Il faut aussi que Ducky soit avec nous.

- Je pourrais faire le tour de plusieurs d'entre eux en prétextant m'être perdu.

- Oui … et pour les agences comme la CIA ou le FBI ?

- Visite officielle pour collaboration entre équipes. Dit Gibbs. L'un de nous l'accompagnerait.

- Ca me paraît bien. Acquiesça Ducky. Mais cela risque de prendre du temps. Je doute qu'il y ait énormément de mutants dans le district de Columbia …

- On pourrait progressivement s'éteindre par la suite au Maryland, puis aux états fédérés voisins de DC. Autant rester le plus près possible de Washington.

- Oui, ce serait plus simple de procéder comme ça, en partant de la capitale en point de départ. Et ce serait peut-être plus sûr si l'on s'occupe surtout des agences ou des postes de police importants ? Les personnes qui s'y trouvent ont peut-être de meilleures compétences que les policiers des petites villes … Fit Ellie.

- Oui, sûrement, répondit Kate. Même s'il y a sans doute des gens très talentueux qui n'ont pas le choix de rester dans les polices de petites villes … mieux vaut jouer la carte de la sûreté.

- N'oubliez pas que je peux savoir quand une personne a de mauvaises intentions. Ajouta Ducky en souriant.

ooo

Son feutre sur la tête et les mains enfouies au fond de son long manteau, Donald Mallard avançait tranquillement vers l'un des très nombreux postes de police de la capitale.

Depuis le début de la journée, c'était le sixième. Seulement. Et cela n'avait encore rien donné. Il entrait, et ressortait en prétextant avoir retrouvé la mémoire, après être sûr d'avoir côtoyé le plus de policiers possible.

Arrivé devant les portes de ce poste là, il entra comme dans tous les autres et se présenta à l'accueil.

- Je peux vous aider ? S'enquit l'homme qui se tenait là.

- Bonjour, je me suis perdu … je suis parti faire un tour et impossible de me rappeler où je vis.

Le policier fronça les sourcils.

- Vous habitez seul ?

- Oui.

- Dans votre propre maison ?

- C'est cela.

- Et vous avez … des troubles ? Alzheimer ?

- Je … je ne crois pas.

- Vous avez des papiers d'identité ?

- Non, rien. J'ai juste retrouvé cela dans ma poche. Dit Ducky en sortant un bout de papier gratifié d'un numéro téléphonique.

L'homme s'en empara, comme l'avait fait tous les policiers/policières qu'il avait rencontré, et lut le numéro.

- Et vous n'avez pas essayé d'appeler depuis une cabine téléphonique ? S'enquit le policier.

- Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi, malheureusement.

- Bon … vous vous souvenez de votre nom ?

- Oh, oui, bien heureusement. David Brown, deuxième du nom.

Le policier grimaça légèrement. Le pseudonyme que le légiste avait inventé en guise de couverture était rien de moins que le cinquième nom de famille le plus commun des Etats Unis. Le policier, en cherchant dans ses bases de données, en aurait pour un bon bout de temps. Et encore, c'était peine perdue, puisqu'il ne trouverait rien correspondant à Ducky.

Ce dernier s'en voulait un peu d'infliger cela aux policiers qu'il croisait. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il finirait bien par trouver… Il fallait qu'il trouve un mutant. Certains devaient bien s'estimer utiles et donc faire partie de la police, non ? Ou bien se cachaient-ils par peur d'être démasqués.

Tandis que l'homme qu'il avait face à lui s'emparait d'un téléphone pour contacter le numéro sur le bout de papier, Ducky s'aventura nonchalamment au cœur du bâtiment. Plusieurs policiers et policières s'affairèrent de ça de là sans lui prêter réellement attention. S'il se concentrait sur quelques personnes, Ducky percevait des bribes de leurs pensées. Mais il préférait garder ses sens en éveil pour capter la mystérieuse aura qu'il avait déjà ressentie.

- Monsieur ? Le héla une personne.

Il se retourna vers une femme d'âge mûr.

- Je peux vous aider ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je vous remercie, j'attends quelqu'un. Répondit-il aimablement.

10 minutes plus tard, après avoir fureté, il recouvrit brusquement la mémoire et sortit du poste de police pour se diriger droit vers le suivant.

ooo

Tony ferma la porte derrière lui et entreprit de descendre trois par trois les marches de l'escalier. Après la visite éclair d'un mécanicien le même matin pour vérifier le tuyau de gaz et confirmer que tout était ok, il pouvait maintenant se dépêcher d'arriver au travail. Et espérer que personne ne remarque ses 15 minutes de retard.

10, s'il roulait bien.

Il jura en cherchant les clés de son authentique Mustang, et finit par se glisser à l'intérieur. Comme prévu, le trajet jusqu'au poste de Baltimore fut rapide. 12 minutes, constata l'agent de police en consultant sa montre. Il sauta hors de sa voiture et se dirigea droit vers le bâtiment.

Malheureusement, son arrivée fut quelques peu remarquée.

- DiNozzo, grommela le sergent major lorsqu'il pénétra dans les lieux.

- Désolé. Répondit Tony. Urgence de type gaz.

- Je me fiche de ton urgence, mais rappelle-toi qu'avec _l'incident_ d'hier, tu ferais mieux de ne pas te faire remarquer davantage.

Tony serra les dents pour ne rien répliquer qu'il pourrait regretter, et claqua derrière lui la porte de son exigu bureau. Il était flic ici depuis deux ans et il n'en pouvait déjà plus.

Grâce à ses talents remarqués en matière d'enquête, il était rapidement passé d'agent de police au rang au-dessus, et se chargeait désormais, avec son coéquipier, des enquêtes un peu plus poussées.

Mais le coéquipier en question se révélait à de trop fréquentes occasions être un imbécile suffisant, bien que malheureusement trop malin pour être viré. Tony faisait donc avec, s'efforçant lui aussi d'être un collègue relativement pénible à supporter pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, et aussi pour s'amuser un peu.

- Alors Morris, encore en train d'user ton reflet sur la lampe de bureau ? Se moqua-t-il en se retournant vers le petit bureau en face du sien.

Morris lui répondit par un grommellement et réajusta le col de sa chemise.

Le premier réflexe de Tony avant de s'installer fut d'ouvrir la petite fenêtre de la pièce, sans entendre les protestations de Morris sur la froideur de vent.

Heureusement que son travail en lui-même lui plaisait suffisamment pour rester. L'italien s'installa sur son fauteuil à roulettes et attrapa la pile de feuilles qui meublait le carré de bois supportant son ordinateur.

- Mmh. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il en feuilletant le dossier.

- Le mec qui s'est fait attaqué par son briquet. Répondit Morris en lui lançant un drôle de regard.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? Tiqua immédiatement Tony.

- Je n'ai rien dit.

- Tes yeux ont parlé pour toi, tu avais ce regard de flic qui dit « je sais qui tu es et ce que tu penses ». Alors je t'en prie, exprime-toi.

Morris plissa les lèvres.

- Je pense juste que tu as eu le sang un peu trop chaud, avec cette histoire d'enlèvements et viols.

- Oui, tu as raison, restons pragmatiques et rationnels, plusieurs dizaines de milliers de filles se font violées chaque minutes alors une de plus ou de moins …

- Je ne dis pas ça, grinça son coéquipier. Juste que je pense que tu as dû y aller un peu fort avec le suspect.

- Le pauvre. Tu penses que je l'ai traumatisé ? Ironisa Tony avec une moue désolée.

Morris le fixa, les joues légèrement rosies par la colère montante.

- Non, mais tu as merdé quelque part et maintenant on se retrouve fichés parce qu'un gamin que tu as interrogé se retrouve avec le visage brûlé à 50% !

- Tu crois peut-être que j'ai pris le briquet et que je me suis amusé à faire ça tout seul ?! Lis le rapport des légistes, si ma parole n'est pas une marque de vérité suffisante à tes yeux !

- Quand vous aurez fini de vous foutre sur la gueule, tous les deux, intervient le major en entrant sans frapper, vous lirez ça.

Il lança un fin dossier sur le bureau de Morris.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un type dont la femme est portée disparue. Urgent. Et arrêtez de parler de cette affaire de briquet, elle est close. Compris, Morris ?

Courroucé, le concerné se contenta d'acquiescer et se saisit du dossier.

- Tu es malheureux parce que ton impression qu'il était innocent était fausse, Morris ? Minauda Tony une dernière fois.

- Ferme là. Tu as entendu le boss.

- J'espère que toi oui. De quoi ça parle ?

ooo

Quand Ducky pénétra dans le huitième poste de police de ce début d'après-midi, il avait réellement l'air fatigué. Encore une dizaine, pensa-t-il, et je rentrerai tellement bien dans mon rôle qu'ils refuseront de me laisser partir, pensa le légiste.

- Bonjour, je viens vers vous car j'ai quelques troubles de la mémoire, ces derniers temps, et il se trouve que je ne me souviens pas où je vis, malheureusement …

Tandis que le policier lui posait les questions d'usage, les pensées de Ducky oscillèrent vers la salle. Elle était moins remplie que les autres qu'il avait vues précédemment. Et rien ne vint chatouiller ses sens ici non plus.

- Vous voulez téléphoner ? Lui proposa l'homme.

- Je n'ai souvenir d'aucun numéro de téléphone … Répondit Ducky en donnant son faux nom.

Le policier grimaça.

- C'est un des noms de famille le plus porté, monsieur … vous n'avez aucune indication supplémentaire ?

- Si, il me semble bien que j'ai un jardin. Et deux perruches.

- Ah. Bien. Allez vous asseoir, je vais faire quelques recherches.

- Je vous remercie.

Ducky s'en alla donc vers les quelques sièges disposés le long d'un mur, observant les gens qui passaient. Quelque chose attira brusquement son attention. Il fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers la source de la chose mystérieuse qu'il ressentait.

Cela semblait provenir de derrière le petit auvent à sa droite, auvent qui protégeait des regards indiscrets un des bureaux.

Ducky s'approcha du siège qui en était le plus près et glissa un regard discret par l'ouverture entre deux parties de l'auvent. Une dame, une petite fille à son côté, était en pleine discussion avec le policier en face d'elle. Agitée, les yeux rouges et cernés, elle arborait un œil cerclé d'un bleu probablement récent et ses mains tremblaient.

Femme battue, supposa Ducky en plissant les yeux. Mais ce qu'il ressentait ne venait pas d'elle …

Il baissa son regard vers la petite fille et sentit aussitôt l'aura qui se dégageait d'elle. Les yeux dans le vide, elle agitait machinalement ses pieds, qui ne touchaient d'ailleurs pas le sol. Vêtue d'une petite robe bleue et d'un gilet, elle paraissait n'avoir pas plus de 6 ans. La joie et l'insouciance de son âge avaient visiblement quitté ses traits enfantins mais tristes. Le légiste soupira, pris de pitié face à ce petit bout d'humain.

Il resta quelques secondes à regarder ses bouclettes blondes en sondant son esprit. La petite fille ne pensait qu'à ses pieds gigotant au-dessus du sol. Elle évitait d'écouter les paroles d'adultes à côté. Elle savait bien ce que sa maman avait. Mais elle devait se taire. Les pensées des enfants avaient toujours fasciné Ducky par leur incongruité et leur changement continuel, incapables qu'ils sont, à cet âge, de garder pendant longtemps des pensées tout à fait cohérentes. A chaque fois qu'il regardait leurs pensées, le légiste y voyait des épopées féériques peuplées de dragon ou de personnages de dessins animés.

Il n'avait encore jamais vu des pensées aussi noires dans une si petite fille. L'enfant pensait à son père et elle se recroquevillait de peur sur sa chaise. Déglutissant, Ducky s'éloigna et rompit le contact. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il devait trouver des mutants pour former cette équipe. Après, ensemble, ils pourraient changer des vies comme celle de la fillette. Même si, mutante ou non, elle n'était malheureusement pas la seule dans ce cas …

Le vieil homme se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Le policier à l'entrée avait du partir faire quelque chose ailleurs, il n'aurait donc pas à expliquer la brusque réapparition de ses souvenirs. Tant mieux, car il avait la gorge bien nouée.

ooo

En une semaine de recherche rien que pour la capitale, Ducky n'avait rien détecté. Tandis que Gibbs, désœuvré, perdait peu à peu patience et que les résultats étaient si peu concluants, décision avait été prise de passer à un autre état.

La CIA et le FBI avaient aussi été visités, mais sans résultat.

Ducky et Kate, dans une camionnette, se trouvaient désormais dans la ville de Baltimore, qu'ils avaient décidé par hasard d'aller visiter en premier lieu.

- Puissions-nous trouver, maintenant … Pria le légiste.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça serait si long, répondit Kate. C'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, là.

- Nous finirons par trouver, Caitlin. Mais nous avons des critères spécifiques, cela rend les choses plus compliquées …

- Tu appelles Gibbs, si tu trouves quelque chose, d'accord ?

- Comme prévu, certifia l'homme en descendant de la voiture banalisée.

Il se dirigea vers le poste situé une rue plus loin. Le même scénario se déroula à nouveau. Cependant, au moment où il allait parler, quelque chose passa derrière lui.

Ducky se statufia immédiatement sous le regard intrigué de l'homme à l'accueil. Il fit volte face juste le temps de voir une personne sortir d'un pas vif hors du bâtiment. Et, sans perdre un instant, le talonna aussitôt. Tandis qu'il sortait de l'agence, il vit ce qui avait attiré son attention : un homme, de dos, qui marchait rapidement droit devant. Une certaine aura l'entourait, indice sûr qui ne trompa pas Ducky.

- Jethro ! Siffla-t-il dans son oreillette en prenant un pas d'une allure soutenue pour ne pas perdre sa cible.

Une voix dans son oreillette répondit immédiatement.

- Oui ?

- Je suis sorti du poste, je suis quelqu'un le long de la rue, il faut absolument que tu ailles à sa rencontre.

Il l'entendit dire à Kate de localiser sa position grâce à l'émetteur qu'il portait.

- Je vois où tu es. Vers où se dirige-t-il ?

- Vers l'avenue juste en face, visiblement. Souffla Ducky.

- On démarre.

- Va vers lui à pied, d'accord ? Il ne faut pas le brusquer. Je ne peux pas lire ses pensées d'ici, il faut que je connaisse ses intentions. Peut-être n'est-il pas agent de police.

Gibbs, suivant les recommandations de Ducky et le pistage numérique de Kate, eut tôt fait d'arriver dans la rue montante vers l'immense carrefour qu'étaient la grande avenue, artère principale menant au port de Baltimore. Sous les indications de son agent, il se plaça dans la rue perpendiculaire au trottoir où se trouvaient le légiste et leur cible, parallèlement à l'avenue, et l'arpenta rapidement pour espérer rattraper l'inconnu avant qu'il ne s'engage dans l'immense rue bondée.

- Je suis au dernier croisement avant l'avenue.

- Il y sera dans une dizaine de secondes. Lui répondit Ducky.

Malheureusement, le trottoir où il cavalait discrètement derrière sa cible était aussi envahi d'un nombre croissant de passants.

- Il y est presque, Jethro ! S'exclama doucement Ducky au moment même où il perdait le visuel avec l'homme de dos.

Lorsque l'indication du légiste se fit entendre dans son oreillette, Gibbs tournait au coin de la rue. Il faillit se télescoper avec une bande de passants pressés, dont un groupe d'étudiantes piaillant. Scrutant la foule, l'ex marine tenta tant bien que mal de trouver l'homme qui pourrait ressembler à la courte description de Ducky.

Malheureusement il ne prit pas garde au jeune homme brun aux yeux verts qui se cogna l'épaule contre lui et reprit son chemin en pestant.

* * *

_1- Que pensez-vous de la méthode mise en place par Ducky pour fouiller les postes ? _

_2- Et la vie de Tony ?_

_3- Et Morris, vous l'aimez bien ? _

_4- AHAH ! la fin ? _

_5- Votre moment préféré ?_


	9. Chapter 9 : nouvel agent

_Hello ! pour aujourd'hui : un nouvel agent débarque ... _

**PBG** : Muahaha, J'ADORE tes reviews ! Tu es bien la seule à apprécier Morris et a espérer tout cela à son sujet :P Et j'adoooore ton explication symbolique de la "rencontre Tibbs" ! Allez, courage. Et non, je ne te spoilerai pas. Mais j'ai hâte de l'écrire, MUAHAH. (oui parce que je peux juste te dire que je n'ai encore rien écrit, mais que tu t'appelleras Sophia ! étonnant non?

**Aliiks** : Muahaha j'ai bien ri devant ta review ! épique. Je suis d'accord avec toi concernant Ducky. Et Tony dans ma fic restera le Tony de la série of course ;) vive Disney !

**JenAbs** : Geler l'homme de feu ? Huuum, ça doit être un peu plus compliqué que ça, difficile de dire qui de la glace ou du feu pourrait gagner ...

**Athna** : Bon sang qu'est ce que j'adore tes reviews. Mais dis, j'ai l'impression que ça fait longtemps que tu fouines sur FF, tu as déjà lu d'autres de mes fics ? Merci pour ta question sur : si l'aura d'une personne est visible sur une photo ! je dirais que non. Sinon ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple que d'aller dans les postes ;) Tu as l'air de ne pas trop apprécier Morris, dis donc ... C'est étrange ! Eh oui, c'était bien Tony, le téléscopage avec Gibbs ^^ Muahaha, merci, future prof

* * *

Lorsque Ducky et Gibbs se rencontrèrent finalement au coin de la rue, ils durent bien se rendre à l'évidence. Ils avaient perdue leur cible.

L'homme de glace pesta de colère et se dirigea sans tarder vers le van où les attendaient Kate.

Une semaine de recherches. Une semaine entière réservée à des recherches que pouvait seulement mener Ducky. Certes, il avait pu s'entraîner encore davantage à maîtriser son pouvoir, mais l'inactivité forcée avait davantage tendance à mettre ses nerfs en pelote qu'à le reposer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? S'enquit Kate lorsqu'ils lui eurent brièvement expliqué qu'ils avaient perdue la trace de l'homme.

- On rentre.

- Tu ne veux pas rester ici pour surveiller son retour ?

- On reviendra. Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Des nouvelles de Bishop ?

- Elle est avec Abby. Elles expérimentent des gadgets, il me semble.

Le trajet jusqu'aux locaux se fit dans un silence assez palpable, où chacun semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Bon sang, pourvu qu'on voit rapidement le bout de ces recherches, songea Kate, que la lenteur de leur avancée avait finit par la convaincre qu'il fallait trouver des mutants pour la nouvelle équipe.

Elle se gara sur le coin du parking réservé aux véhicules banalisés pour les enquêtes sous couvertures et passa dans le coffre du van pour récupérer son matériel.

- Tu ne laisses pas ça ici ? S'enquit Ducky.

- D'habitude, si …. Mais là je préfère jouer la carte de la sûreté. Même s'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'indices sur nos activités, admit-elle en sortant avec seulement une clé USB et un fichier papier.

Le trio s'avança vers une des portes du parking. Un groupe de quelques hommes étaient en train de discuter tranquillement en franchissant la porte pour sortir. Ils échangèrent avec les membres de l'équipe de Gibbs un salut teinté de respect.

Quand ils furent passés, Ducky fit immédiatement volte face pour attraper le bras d'un d'entre eux.

- Excusez-moi, monsieur, …

L'homme se retourna, intrigué et légèrement intimidé face aux regards de Kate et Gibbs désormais posés sur lui. Il reporta son attention sur Ducky, qui le fixait lui aussi.

- Oui ?

Les cheveux bruns coupés courts, il paraissait avoir un peu moins de 30 ans. Grand, il avait le visage ovale et les traits peu marqués, le tout composé d'une petite bouche avec une lèvre inférieure charnue, de joues rondes et bien remplie, et de yeux verts très clairs. Il pinça les lèvres et déglutit.

- Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-il face au mutisme des trois autres.

Le regard que Ducky lança à Gibbs fut tout de suite compris.

- Vous travaillez ici ? Lui demanda le légiste en retournant son attention vers lui.

- Heu … Oui … Bafouilla le concerné.

- Quel poste occupez-vous ?

- Je suis à la cybercriminalité. Au sous-sol.

De plus en plus intrigué, le jeune homme paraissait aussi passablement inquiet.

- Je suis le Dr Mallard, légiste, et voici les agents-

- Gibbs et Todd, termina son interlocuteur en jetant un regard fébrile aux deux concernés. Oui, je, je les connais.

Face au sourcil arqué de Ducky, il comprit aussitôt et se présenta :

- Je suis l'agent Timothy McGee.

- Eh bien, est-ce que cela vous dérangerait, mon cher Timothy, d'entrer avec nous un instant ?

ooo

- Et tu … penses que quelqu'un pourrait t'en vouloir ?

Tony leva le regard pour croiser celui de Brooke. Elle disait à voix haute ce qu'il soupçonnait tout bas. Il pinça les lèvres et soupira.

- Peut-être. Je ne vois pas d'autres explications. Répondit-il.

- Une sorte de pyromane dangereux sûrement, émit Brooke en frissonnant.

Tony ne répondit pas, la faisant froncer les sourcils. Elle posa ses deux mains sur les joues mal rasées de son compagnon et l'obligea à la regarder.

- Il faut que tu en parles à ton coéquipier.

- Morris ? Tu plaisantes ? Il va croire que je suis parano ou que je deviens taré.

- Tu ne vas pas rester comme ça, avec un fou qui essaie de te tuer ! S'écria la jeune femme.

- Il veut peut-être seulement … m'effrayer. C'est étrange. D'abord, le visage d'un coupable qui prend feu … ensuite la gazinière qui t'attaques … et maintenant le local à poubelles qui s'enflamme. Je ne suis jamais visé directement !

- Non, mais indirectement, oui.

Tony se leva du canapé et fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Il avait encore l'impression de sentir une odeur de brûlé, comme si elle était ancrée en chaque parcelle de sa peau. Ou bien alors quelque chose était encore en train de brûler dans les environs.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit pour humer l'air discrètement. Bien évidemment, rien n'était en train de prendre feu. Cette situation brouillonne commençait à asticoter ses nerfs. Il fallait qu'il sache qui était derrière ces feux impromptus.

ooo

- Vous travaillez donc au NCIS dans la partie cybercriminalité ? Reprit Ducky sans cesser d'observer le jeune homme qu'ils avaient ramené dans les locaux.

Pour faire comme si de rien n'était et n'attirer l'attention de personne, ils s'étaient réunis dans l'espace entre les trois bureaux des membres de l'équipe de Gibbs. Debout au centre, ils parlaient en cercle sans attirer l'attention, en prenant seulement garde à ne pas parler trop fort.

- Il faudrait peut-être que nous descendions ? S'enquit Kate.

- Vous … vous voulez aller au sous-sol ? Où je travaille ? Crut comprendre Tim dont le visage gardait une expression inquiète.

- Non, je pense qu'il faudrait que nous vous montrions quelque chose de très intéressant. Lui répondit Ducky en échangeant un regard entendu avec Gibbs.

Ce dernier, comprenant qu'il n'y avait aucune inquiétude à avoir concernant le jeune agent de la cybercriminalité, acquiesça et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

- Suivez-nous, indiqua-t-il.

Durant la descente jusqu'à l'une des salles des archives, tous se turent. Regardant McGee du coin de l'œil, Kate s'amusa du l'air interloqué qu'il afficha quand Gibbs glissa une main le long d'une armoire, et de l'étonnement mêlé de frayeur lorsqu'un bout de mur s'ouvrit sur un escalier/passage secret.

Il resta fixé sur place tandis que la plupart des agents descendaient les escaliers, puis se décida enfin à descendre lorsque Ducky posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça … Bafouilla le jeune informaticien lorsqu'il découvrit l'immense salle.

- Abby, fit Gibbs en s'approchant de la laborantine et d'Ellie penchées sur la table numérique.

Se relevant, elle croisa le regard hébété d'un homme inconnu au bataillon.

- Bonjour, s'empressa-t-elle de lui dire avec un grand sourire.

Il bafouilla un semblant de bonjour en retour.

- Abigail, Eleanor, voici Timothy McGee, du département de la cybercriminalité de notre agence.

- Un mutant ? Dans notre agence ? S'émerveilla la gothique.

- Pardon ?! S'écria le concerné qui tombait définitivement des nues. Que … Qu'est ce que vous avez dit ?

- Heu … vous êtes bien un mutant, non ? Demanda Abby en jetant un coup d'œil à Ducky, qui lui répondit par l'affirmative sans quitter le jeune homme du regard.

Timothy McGee serra les poings, sentant ses pommettes devenir rouge vif et ses yeux s'embuer à cause du stress et de la peur mêlés.

- Co … comment savez-vous ? Demanda-t-il, sentant que sa dernière heure avait sonné.

Ils savaient ! Le NCIS l'avait démasqué, et le directeur lui avait tendu un guet apens ici même pour qu'il soit arrêté par l'équipe de Gibbs et conduit au centre de recherche sur les mutants ! Il allait être enfermé jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ! Ou peut être … Peut-être étaient-ils au courant qu'il n'avait rien fait pour sauver Delilah ? Non. McGee se reprit. N'importe quoi. Ils ne pouvaient savoir pour Delilah. Mais comment savaient-ils … comment savaient-ils pour lui ? Il chercha intensément quelle était la raison pour laquelle il avait utilisé son pouvoir la dernière fois …

- … cela n'est-ce pas ? Agent McGee ?

Interrompu dans le fil de ses pensées, le concerné revint brutalement sur Terre, le regard perdu. Il avait totalement occulté ce que lui disait le vieil homme en face de lui.

- Pardon ? Se reprit-il en déglutissant.

Le légiste portant des lunettes le considéra quelques secondes en silence.

- Je suis un mutant moi-même. Lança finalement Ducky.

Ce qui eut l'air d'agir comme une massue sur le jeune homme.

- Ne vous en faites pas, nous ne sommes pas là pour vous arrêter. Ni le NCIS, ni Vance, n'ont découvert votre secret.

Là, c'était le pompon. Comment sait-il que je pense à …

- Je suis télépathe, mon jeune ami. Rassurez-vous, j'utilise ce don exclusivement à bon escient, je n'irai pas chercher tous vos secrets.

L'annonce fit sur McGee le même effet que, précédemment, sur Ellie, et il recula d'un pas. Son regard fébrile se posa successivement sur toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. La jeune laborantine gothique, Sciuto, universellement connue au sein du NCIS, dardait sur lui un regard attendri. L'agent Todd semblait compréhensive. L'agent … heu … la nouvelle bleue tout droit venue de la NSA, semblait plus intriguée qu'autre chose. Le Dr Mallard arborait un sourire chaleureux. Et l'agent Gibbs … était bien évidement impénétrable. Non, ce n'était pas une caméra cachée. Jamais le grand Gibbs ne se serait prêté à cela dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Et jamais personne ne se serait déguisé en lui.

- C'est grâce à cela que vous avez su que je … Commença Tim sans réussir à terminer.

- Que vous êtes un mutant ? Tout à fait. Ne vous en déplaise, vous dégagez une aura qui ne me laisse aucuns doutes, et vos pensées l'ont encore confirmé.

- Quel est votre pouvoir ? S'enquit Abby sans cacher son impatience.

- Je … je peux ralentir le temps.

- Le ralentir ? Répéta-t-elle en arrondissant les yeux de stupeur. Comme appuyer sur un bouton « ralenti » quand on regarde un film et que les deux héros se jettent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en courant comme s'ils marchaient sur la lune ? J'ai toujours trouvé ça très niais. J'espère que vous ne vous en servez pas pour faire cela ?

- Eh bien en fait, quand je ralentis le temps, c'est sur une petite durée. Mettons, si je le ralentissais là, vous ne verriez absolument rien. Pendant ce temps, je pourrais faire le tour de la pièce, voler quelque chose, et quand je remettrais le temps en marche, je … vous … n'aurez rien vu.

- Un don bien dangereux, s'il est utilisé avec de mauvaises intentions. Fit Ducky.

McGee se contenta d'acquiescer douloureusement.

- Vous pouvez nous montrer ? Demanda la laborantine.

Le jeune informaticien expira lentement. Il n'avait jamais montré ça à quiconque. Rien que d'y penser le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Néanmoins, il ferma les yeux une seconde, et celle d'après le silence absolu se faisait dans la pièce. Il voyait les trois agents, le légiste et la laborantine cligner des yeux à vitesse réduite. La main d'Ellie, qui se levait pour replacer une mèche derrière son oreille, avançait très lentement. Tim vit la bouche d'Abby se déformer pour formuler ce qu'il voyait être une phrase, mais il ne pourrait l'entendre tant qu'il ne remettrait pas le temps.

C'est aussi pour cela qu'il ne le faisait qu'exceptionnellement en présence d'autres personnes. Car quand il « relançait » le temps, il n'avait bien évidemment pas entendu ce que les autres avaient dit durant la période de ralenti et leur demandait donc de répéter, ce qui avait accentué sa réputation de garçon dans la lune.

Expirant à nouveau, il se dirigea vers une table, attrapa un gros objet qui lui apparaissait être un bout de moto, et revint à sa place pour que, quand il relancerait le cours du temps à vitesse normale, les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce ne le voit pas s'évaporer sous leurs yeux pour le voir réapparaître derrière eux.

Une fille de sa classe, en primaire, en avait fait l'expérience. L'image de la jeune fille terrorisée de le voir disparaître et apparaître ainsi était gravée au fond de ses rétines. Bien heureusement, les adultes n'avaient pas cru ce qu'elle avait raconté.

- … donc c'est si simple ? Termina Abby, tandis que la main d'Ellie venait se repositionner le long de sa hanche après avoir remis sa mèche en place.

- Pardon ? Demanda Tim.

Il sentit les regards légèrement éberlués des cinq personnes se poser sur le bout de moto entre ses mains.

- Wow. S'exclama Abby.

- Impressionnant. Appuya Kate en regardant sa montre. Et ça ne change pas l'heure ?

- Les minutes, le cours du temps et du soleil, etc, sont ralentis, mais le temps avance tout de même.

- Donc si vous ralentissiez le temps très longtemps, ça aurait une influence sur nous ? Demanda Ellie.

- Oui, si je restais comme ça pendant une heure, une demi-heure s'écoulerait très vite et cela serait très étrange pour les personnes … normales. Les scientifiques se poseraient des questions. Mais je ne peux pas ralentir le temps si longtemps. Répondit Tim.

- Quel est le maximum ? S'enquit Ducky.

- 10 minutes, plus ou moins.

- Le temps de voler une banque. Dit Gibbs.

McGee se retourna vers lui avec une grimace inquiète.

- Je, je ne l'ai jamais fait, jamais, et ça n'arrivera pas. Affirma-t-il en levant ses deux paumes devant lui.

- Je sais. Le rassura Ducky en jetant un coup d'œil réprobateur à Gibbs.

- Mais … pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici ?

- Oh, c'est très simple ! Répondit Abby frottant les paumes de ses mains, réjouie.

Elle lui expliqua en un bref mais complet résumé toute l'affaire qui gravitait désormais autour d'eux. Au cours de son récit, le visage décidément expressif de McGee passa par différentes expressions et coloris.

Elle lui désigna tour à tour l'ensemble du matériel de la pièce et finit sur la pièce maîtresse de leur salle secrète, terminant son récit sur le point le plus important d'entre tous :

- Et maintenant, je vais pouvoir me mettre à la construction d'un nouveau costume !

Elle se réjouit silencieusement en couvant du regard celui de Gibbs, toujours protégé dans son enveloppe de verre.

Tim cligna des paupières à diverses reprises. Il allait se réveiller ailleurs, bien entendu, cela ne pouvait qu'être un rêve de son cerveau embrumé. Le bruit tintant d'un glaçon tombant dans un verre le fit détourner machinalement la tête, et il fut pris d'un sursaut de stupeur en découvrant la nouvelle apparence du Gibbs de glace.

Il ouvrit sa mâchoire inférieure tellement spontanément qu'elle vint presque heurter le sol.

- Oh bon sang. Murmura-t-il tandis que Gibbs s'amusait à faire sortir toutes sortes d'objets de glace du bout de ses doigts.

* * *

_Voilà, je vous laisse me donner vos impressions ! _

_Et ... dites ... tous les revieweurs ont-ils vraiment déserté le site ?_ :(


	10. Chapter 10 : confrontation

_Bonjour ! Je suis en retard, désolée, j'ai eu relativement peu de calme ces derniers jours ! (oui, le soleil les sorties le boulot tout ça) _

_Aujourd'hui il y aura du neuf sur les recherches de Ducky, qui mèneront à ... à quelque chose. Gnihihi._

**JenAbs** : et je te remercie pour ça :)

**Athna** : Il faut absolument que tu t'inscrives ici toi. Alors Brooke te paraît suspecte ? mais non roh, relativises, regarde EJ, elle était plutôt sympa même si elle fut avec Tony ! (et puis oui quand on s'intéresse aux ex de Ziva ... AHEUM) Muahaha prépare toi à atomiser Gibbs car les remarques-qu'il-aurait-mieux-valu-éviter risquent de se réitérer. Même si c'est un homme plein de tact, bien évidemment. Je suis ravie que tu te soies décidé à montrer le bout de ton nez ! merci pour ces reviews, je les adore ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, j'aime cette histoire donc je posterai la suite même si ce site devient de plus en plus vide ;) (et tu excuseras mon retard puisque la suite est postée, n'est-ce-pas ?)

* * *

- Je peux vous aider, monsieur ?

- Et bien oui, je recherche l'un de vos hommes, mais je ne connais malheureusement pas son nom.

Le policier haussa un sourcil intrigué.

- Comment ça ?

- Un jeune homme, brun, de carrure assez athlétique ... Cela vous dit quelque chose ?

- Oui, vous me décrivez là à peu près tous les hommes du poste. Mais pourquoi le cherchez-vous ?

- Il m'avait aidé à retrouver mon chemin et je souhaiterais le remercier.

- Décrivez-moi son visage ?

- Je n'ai malheureusement pas une très bonne acuité visuelle il m'est donc assez difficile de répondre à cela … Puis-je faire un petit tour de vos locaux ?

Le policier hésitait visiblement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la salle principal du poste de police, où se mouvaient quelques personnes.

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je le reconnaitrai certainement.

- Je ne peux vous laisser plus de quelques minutes, monsieur.

- Oh, cinq suffiront. Répondit Ducky en s'avançant de quelques pas vers le cœur des locaux.

Le policier sembla juger qu'il ne risquait rien à le laisser faire. Ducky s'avança donc et scruta les personnes qu'il rencontrait sur son chemin. Le poste était grand, un des plus importants de Baltimore. Cela risquait de lui prendre des jours à trouver l'homme qu'il avait remarqué la veille … et c'était certainement l'unique fois où il pourrait rentrer dans le bâtiment pour jeter un œil.

Le légiste parcourut donc le rez-de-chaussée du poste, où se trouvaient les cellules, salles d'attente et petits bureaux nécessaires aux dépositions. Quelque chose d'étrange attira soudain son attention. Dans un couloir désert filant vers la droite, jalonné de portes, probablement des bureaux, le légiste avait l'impression de voir une espèce de … piste. Un espèce de fil, invisible et trouble, comme une empreinte olfactive, mais visible.

Intrigué, sans même prendre le temps de vérifier qu'il était bien discret, Ducky s'engagea dans le couloir et suivit l'espèce de piste trouble qui le menait un peu plus loin. Plus il s'avançait, plus il prenait conscience de ce qu'il suivait.

L'aura d'un mutant. Mais un mutant si puissant qu'il pouvait en suivre la piste. Il n'avait encore jamais vu ni ressenti pareille chose. Cela semblait s'arrêter devant la porte d'un bureau. Le légiste en lut les deux noms apposés sur le battant, et toqua. Comme personne ne répondit, ne pouvant attendre, il posa la main sur la poignée qui s'enclencha sans problèmes.

ooo

- DiNozzo, il y avait un vieux dans le bureau tout à l'heure, c'est toi qui lui a dit d'entrer ? Aboya Morris à peine son coéquipier eut-il fait un pas dans la petite pièce.

- Pardon ?

Une sueur froide eut le temps de descendre en rappel le long de l'échine de Tony lorsqu'il eut pleinement pris conscience de ce que venait de lui dire Morris.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ?

- J'en sais rien, grommela l'autre flic. Il a dit qu'il te connaissait, qu'il te cherchait. Je l'ai envoyé balader, la prochaine fois tu diras à tes vieux copains que s'ils ont un souci c'est à l'accueil qu'il faut aller, pas fouiller dans les-

- Comment était-il ? le coupa Tony passablement énervé.

- Vieux. 65 ans environ. Des lunettes, cheveux un peu gris … je m'en fous, j'ai pas regardé. Je veux juste pas qu'il mette son nez dans mes affaires, c'est compris ?

L'italien passa outre le ton acide de son coéquipier, qui n'avait pas d'autre but que l'énerver, et chercha dans ses souvenirs où il aurait pu rencontrer ce genre de personne. Sa fébrilité lui donna la réponse. Il ne connaissait absolument personne répondant à cette description.

L'homme en question ne pouvait donc qu'être le pyromane qui lui jouait des tours. Peut-être même avait-il glissé quelque chose dans son bureau ? Avec méfiance, Tony fit le tour de son meuble de bois et passa sa tête en dessous, scrutant parois et tiroirs.

- Quand était-il là ? Demanda-t-il à Morris.

- Y a 10 minutes à peine. Heureusement que je viens toujours en avance.

Tony retint la réplique cinglante qu'il aurait aimé lui sortir. Il n'avait pas le temps de se prendre la tête pour des broutilles.

Sortant de son bureau d'un pas vif, il se dirigea droit vers l'accueil. Il allait mettre la main au collet du petit rigolo qui se jouait de lui, et rapidement.

ooo

- Wow.

L'exclamation de McGee face aux détails de la salle secrète sonna comme un compliment aux oreilles d'Abby, qui tourna vers lui un visage tout sourire.

- C'est pas mal, hein ?

- Vous … heu, tu as fait ça seule ? S'étonna l'informaticien.

- Pas tout. J'ai été aidée par des professionnels et des amis.

Le coup d'œil inquiet que lui lança le jeune homme la fit se reprendre.

- Ils ne sont pas au courant, bien entendu ! Personne n'est au courant, à part Vance. Et les directeurs des autres agences. Et la secrétaire de la Navy.

Tim entrouvrit la bouche. Il allait de surprise en surprise, et celle-ci était aussi de taille.

- La … secrétaire ?

- Evidement ! Comment crois-tu que nous aurions les subventions nécessaires à la formation de tout ça, sinon ? Et il fallait bien que les grands patrons soient au courant. La Gibbs-Team sera son équipe d'élite.

McGee opina légèrement, plongé dans ses réflexions. Toutes ces infos faisaient beaucoup d'un coup. Il avait la vague impression que son cerveau était passé sous un tractopelle.

- Et il y a déjà deux membres !

Deux membres. Attendez … _deux_ membres ? McGee se retourna vers la laborantine qui avait tout à fait l'air d'une personne qui vient d'énoncer une évidence.

- Pardon ? Emit-il, pensant avoir mal entendu.

- Deux membres ! Gibbs et toi. C'est un super patron, tu verras.

La mâchoire du jeune homme se décrocha donc pour la 724157ème fois de la journée.

- Abbs, dit Kate en descendant dans la pièce, ne lui fais pas peur ! Il n'a pas encore accepté le poste.

- Mais c'est une évidence ! Qui ne rêve pas de parcourir le monde pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin ?

Heu … moi ? Songea McGee avant que l'image de Delilah ne vienne le frapper comme un retour de boomerang. Preuve était faite qu'il n'en était pas capable, de toute façon.

- Non.

Le faible mot qu'il avait articulé attira l'attention des deux femmes. Gêné, il tourna la tête et fit quelques pas sans but.

- Je ne peux pas accepter.

- Mais ce n'est pas une banale offre d'emploi que l'on refuse ou non … c'est une équipe de héros ! S'insurgea Abby qui partait déjà dans un discours enhardi. Tu vas voir, tu vas t'entraîner, comme Gibbs l'a fait. Tu ne peux quand même pas cacher un don aussi génial !

McGee pinça les lèvres.

S'il exploitait ce pouvoir, ce dernier deviendrait bien trop grand. Jamais il n'avait eu les épaules pour supporter autant. L'accident de Delilah pesait déjà suffisamment lourd dans son cœur pour qu'il pense seulement à exploiter son don pour « sauver des vies » au risque d'en détruire d'autres au passage …

Et même s'il avait énormément de respect et d'admiration pour ceux qui montaient une telle entreprise, il ne _pouvait_ pas faire partie d'une telle équipe. Alors qu'il réfléchissait, il sentit deux mains fines se poser sur ses épaules, et rencontra en levant ses yeux le regard doux de la laborantine.

- Tout se passera bien. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

ooo

Lorsqu'il sortit d'un pas rapide et décidé du poste, écartant d'importuns étrangers qui marchaient un peu trop près de l'entrée, Tony scruta les horizons pour tenter d'apercevoir l'homme que Morris lui avait décrit.

Alors qu'il scannait de son regard émeraude les passants et les façades des immeubles environnant, brusquement son attention fut captée par un homme assez âgé, qui le fixait lui aussi. Sur le trottoir d'en face, plus loin sur la droite, le sexagénaire portant des lunettes fines était posté à côté d'une Dodge Charger noire.

Une poussée de colère monta aussitôt en lui et il s'empressa de traverser la route pour aller à la rencontre du fameux pyromane. Ses muscles étaient tendus à l'extrême, tellement que sa nuque en était presque douloureuse. Son regard noir était fixé sur le type à lunette, et son cerveau s'imaginait déjà lui encastrer la tête sur le bitume. Dès qu'il fut à quelques mètres à peine, il pointa son index sur l'homme et le héla d'une voix forte.

- C'est toi qui trouves drôle de jouer avec le feu ? S'exclama-t-il sans cacher sa fureur.

Tony vit à peine la lueur d'étonnement passer dans les yeux de Ducky. Par contre, il vit bien un homme aux cheveux poivre et sel, coupe militaire, sortir rapidement de la Dodge pour se placer à côté du légiste, sa main prête à s'interposer.

Sentant sa fureur épaissir de secondes en secondes, Tony serra les poings.

- Ah parce que vous avez des amis dévoués à votre botte, en plus ? Fit-il d'un ton acide.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Lui demanda le légiste.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ? Grinça l'italien entre ses dents, avançant d'un pas.

Il rêvait de chopper le vieux par le col back et de le projeter sur la façade. Visiblement, le type poivre/sel comptait bien s'interposer.

- Je crois qu'il y a méprise, tempéra Ducky en levant les deux mains. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, nous voulons juste-

- Alors qu'est ce que vous foutiez dans mon bureau ! Le coupa Tony. C'est vous qui avez fait ça à cet abruti de Ian ? Et chez moi, la gazinière, je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous demander ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, bordel ! Cria-t-il.

En réponse, il reçut deux regards qui paraissaient bel et bien honnêtement incrédules et étonnés. Une part de Tony lui soufflait que les deux hommes étaient innocents. Mais ses nerfs, mis en pelote depuis quelques jours, ne voulaient qu'une chose : trouver un coupable et une explication à ces étranges faits.

Son cœur battait tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'il lui faisait presque mal.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, monsieur … DiNozzo ? Ou Morris ? J'ai lu ces noms sur la porte de votre bureau.

- Parce que vous ne savez pas comment je m'appelle, bien évidemment, grommela Tony en perdant néanmoins un peu de sa colère.

- Non, on ne sait pas, non. Gronda l'homme poivre et sel en l'assassinant du regard.

- Jethro. Fit Ducky en posant sa main sur son ami, l'intimant par ce biais de rester calme. Ecoutez, je ne sais pas qui vous pensez que nous sommes, et je crois … je crois qu'il doit y avoir un … un malentendu …

Tony fronça les sourcils. Le vieux monsieur le fixait un peu trop intensément à son goût. J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? pensa-t-il tandis qu'il l'écoutait parler de plus en plus lentement.

Puis l'homme arrêta subitement de le fixer et ouvrit de grands yeux en murmurant un « bon sang » presque inaudible.

- Quoi ? Demanda Tony.

- Je suis le Dr Mallard, légiste pour le NCIS, et voilà l'agent Gibbs. Répondit le vieil homme. Nous voudrions vous parler au calme, si cela ne vous-

- Je travaille, le coupa le policier de nouveau agacé. Et je ne compte pas me retrouver seul face à vous deux.

Gibbs choisit ce moment pour choisir son insigne et la lui coller sous le nez d'un geste rapide trahissant son énervement.

- Nous savons que vous êtes un mutant.

A peine eut-il dit ça que Gibbs se slappa mentalement. Ce gamin l'énervait à les regarder comme s'ils étaient coupables. Et ce dialogue tournait un peu trop en rond à son goût. Sauf que, au vu du regard chargé de reproches de Ducky et de l'expression « un rouleau compresseur m'est passé dessus » du policier, il aurait mieux fait de faire durer sa patience encore un peu.

Tony fit un pas en arrière, ses lèvres se retroussant malgré lui en une expression mi-dégoutée mi-horrifiée. « _Mutant_ ». Bien sûr, il avait entendu ce terme, c'était dans toutes les bouches ces derniers temps. Mais il n'avait eu conscience de cela qu'à travers des écrans, jamais il n'avait touché ce phénomène de près ni de loin. Il n'avait même jamais pensé à cette possibilité en examinant les différentes explications aux feux jaillissants autour de lui, il n'avait jamais soupçonné qu'un mutant puisse être le coupable …

Mais alors que ce puisse être _lui_, le mutant.

Risible.

- Vous êtes complètement tarés.

Ou peut-être essayaient-ils de le _rendre_ taré ?

Tony fit encore un pas en arrière.

- Approchez-moi encore une fois, commença-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Il écarta de sa main droite le pan de sa veste pour dévoiler la crosse de son arme.

- Et je vous promets que je vous chasserai à coup de plomb dans le c-

- Ecoutez-moi, le coupa Ducky, je vous promets que nos intentions sont tout à fait sérieuses, il faut que vous vous calmiez pour accepter que-

- Fou-tez-le-camp. Scanda Tony d'un ton trop bas pour être chargé de bonnes intentions.

Mais ce fut finalement lui qui tourna les talons, ignorant totalement le légiste qui essayait tant bien que mal de le retenir à renfort de mots qu'il n'écouta pas.

- T'as vu un fantôme ? Oh ! Non ! Ne me dis pas qu'une de tes ex se remet à te harceler ! Attaqua Morris dès que Tony fut de nouveau dans le bureau.

Bizarrement, le regard que son coéquipier italien lui lança était chargé d'une telle colère que, malgré lui, il se tassa dans sa chaise.

- Ferme-là.

Et pour une fois, il le fit.

ooo

- Grand dieu Jethro, tu aurais dû me laisser lui parler !

Le Jethro en question grommela brièvement en s'installant sur le siège conducteur.

- Tu as une idée pour le faire changer d'avis ? Demanda-t-il, changeant innocemment la trajectoire de la discussion.

Ducky souleva son feutre et passa la main dans ses cheveux, essuyant une gouttelette de sueur perlant sur son front.

- Rien ne sert de le brusquer en revenant à la charge. Je pense qu'il comprendra lui-même ce qu'il se passe.

- Il ne sait pas ?

- Non. Il pense qu'un pyromane lui veut du mal, à lui et sa famille.

- Un pyromane ? Répéta Gibbs en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il croyait que nous étions les coupables. Il n'a pas conscience que c'est lui qui provoque les incendies et les feux que j'ai vu dans son esprit … c'est de cela qu'il nous a accusé.

- Comment c'est possible ?

- Car le feu n'émane pas directement de lui. Il surgit des sources de gaz qui se trouvent à côté de lui. D'où le fait qu'il pense qu'il s'agit d'actes criminels.

- Mais il doit bien … « provoquer » cela.

- Je suppose que ce sont ses sentiments qui provoquent cela … et comme il a l'air nerveux, et un peu effrayé par tout ça, ça ne doit qu'accentuer les « accidents » qu'il a sans le vouloir avec son pouvoir …

- Ca le rend dangereux. Conclut Gibbs après quelques secondes de silence.

- Oui. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit bête. Avec ce que tu lui as dit, il va bien finir par faire le rapprochement.

Quelques secondes passèrent encore.

- Tu penses qu'il reviendra vers nous de lui-même.

- Etre mutant, je pense que c'est quelque chose dont il faut prendre conscience seul et tranquillement, oui. Termina Ducky.

* * *

_1- Que pensez vous de Tony ? Ses doutes ses colères sa vie tout ça ? _

_2- Et de sa discussion avec Ducky et Gibbs ? _

_3- Et des interrogations/doutes du Tim peu sûr de lui (c'est redevenu la version saison 1 muahaha) _

_4- Passage/discussion/licorne préféré(e) ?_


	11. Chapter 11 preuves

_Hello :) me voilà revenu de mon week end au soleil !_

_Aujourd'hui : du DiNozzo, du Brooke, et du McGee !_

**JenAbs** : une confrontation entre eux deux ressemblerait plutôt au choc des titans ... :P

**Aliiks** : Muhaahaha oui le retour du Tim peureux, mais c'est parce que j'aime bien l'évolution qu'il a fait, alors j'ai bien envie de la remettre ici ! et ta licorne est magnifique, au passage. *hoche la tête*

**Athna** : Muahaha il faut bien un peu de difficultés ! Gibbs ? Des excuses ? Enfin, tu sais bien que la psychologie c'est pas son truc ! Au fait, Tim est allé se cacher sous l'escalier en lisant ce que tu lui dis. Mais il va sortir, t'en fais pas. Heu ... par contre, heu ... le livre que tu lis ? Bonne question. Je pensais à Game of Thrones mais en fait je donne ma langue au chat !

**PBG** : Oui, tout à fait, pour un DiNozzo qui s'arrange toujours pour ne pas montrer ses sentiments ! Et petit Timmy va (re)devenir grand !

* * *

- Il s'est encore passé quelque chose ?

Tony leva le nez au son de la voix inquiète de Brooke. Elle le regardait de ses grands yeux verts amande.

- Non.

- Ne me ment pas. Je connais cette tête.

- Je suis fatigué.

- Tony …

Sans écouter ni la regarder davantage, l'italien se dirigea droit vers un des buffets du salon et en sortit une bouteille de scotch.

- A 22h ? Sérieusement ?! Se récria sa compagne.

Il avait simplement besoin de se changer les idées. Un petit verre n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne. Tony sortit d'un autre placard un large verre et se servit une bonne rasade du liquide ambré avant de reposer la bouteille. Enfin, avant que Brooke ne prenne sa bouteille pour la ré-enfermer dans le placard.

- Tu crois vraiment que ça va t'éclaircir les idées ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus froid, bras croisés.

- L'alcool purifie mon esprit.

- C'est ça. Tu auras bien intérêt de venir te purifier sous la douche avant de venir te coucher, sinon tu n'auras qu'à rester sur le canapé. Ça purifiera le lit.

La jeune femme tourna sèchement les talons et disparut dans la chambre qu'ils occupaient. Malgré le remords qu'il éprouva face à la situation qu'il engendrait, Tony ne bougea pas. Il porta le verre à ses lèvres et avala une gorgée qui dévala son œsophage, réchauffant corps et esprit. Le policier soupira et gigota sur le canapé.

Son regard fut attiré par une photo trônant sur l'imposant buffet face à lui. Entouré de vastes étagères où se côtoyaient pêle-mêle ses DVD et les livres de Brooke. Une seule photo, au centre, était encadrée. La jeune femme posait à côté de lui, à la soirée entre amis où ils s'étaient rencontrés trois ans plus tôt.

Il tenta tant bien que mal de se focaliser sur la photo …

_« C'est toi qui trouves drôle de jouer avec le feu ? »_

Tony se leva et s'approcha de la photo. Ils étaient tous deux accoudés au bar, assis, en guise de siège, sur des balançoires fixées au plafond. Original. Ça avait été une très bonne soirée.

_« Je crois qu'il y a méprise. »_

Brooke était habillée d'une robe rouge ornée d'un décolleté très échancré dans le dos. Ses cheveux châtains étaient plus en broussaille que jamais. Tony se rappelait le nombre de blague qu'il avait pu lui sortir sur sa coiffure durant la soirée.

_« Alors qu'est ce que vous foutiez dans mon bureau ! C'est vous qui avez fait ça à cet abruti de Ian ? Et chez moi, la gazinière, je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous demander ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, bordel ! »_

Mais elle s'était contentée de sourire, et plus la soirée avançait, plus sa crinière prenait de l'indépendance. C'est d'ailleurs son sourire qui lui avait fait oublier ses cheveux pour se concentrer sur elle.

_« Ecoutez, je ne sais pas qui vous pensez que nous sommes, et je crois … je crois qu'il doit y avoir un … un malentendu … »_

La bonne humeur contagieuse de la jeune femme et sa vivacité l'avait happé. Lui qui était habitué aux belles (voir très belles) femmes avait été séduit par son charme. Elle n'était pas magnifique.

_« Je suis le Dr Mallard, légiste pour le NCIS, et voilà l'agent Gibbs. »_

Et pourtant elle avait toutes les qualités possibles. Pour une fois il avait regardé au-delà du physique, au-delà de la première impression. Et depuis trois ans, il ne le regrettait pas.

_« Nous savons que vous êtes un mutant. »_

Tony tressauta. Il fixa son attention sur les yeux verts amande rieurs qui fixaient l'objectif. Sur le grand sourire de Brooke. Sur la photo, il dardait sur elle un regard malicieux. Il ne se rappelait pas du moment où elle avait été prise, probablement à un moment où il lui avait lancé une de ses énièmes blagues.

_« Nous savons que vous êtes un mutant. »_

Autour d'eux, il devina les silhouettes des personnes qui étaient devenues leurs amis communs. Il se revit trois ans plus tôt, assis sur une des balançoires, accoudé à ce bar atypique.

_« Nous savons que vous êtes un mutant. »_

Ça avait été une très bonne soirée. Vraiment une-

_« Nous savons que vous êtes un mutant. »_

- Vous allez me foutre la paix !

Le verre quasiment vide alla se briser au sol en mille morceaux, accompagné d'un fracas tintant. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que sa rencontre avec eux et la discussion qu'ils avaient eue. Le cœur battant un peu trop vite, Tony ferma les yeux une seconde le temps de réaliser qu'il laissait son incompréhension se teinter de colère.

Il les rouvrit en entendant Brooke hurler.

ooo

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Cria Tony en entrant dans la chambre en coup de vent.

La jeune femme était debout, tendue comme un arc, les yeux écarquillés braqués sur la fenêtre.

- Il … Il y a eue une explosion et le compteur, regarde le compteur électrique en face …

Suivant le doigt de Brooke, Tony se dirigea vers la fenêtre illuminée d'une lueur vive et étrange à cette rue tardive. De l'autre côté de la route, de hautes et puissantes flammes étaient en train de lécher la façade sans fenêtres de l'immeuble en face du leur. Elles provenaient du compteur électrique, petite cabane installée tout contre un des murs, générant l'électricité nécessaire aux habitants.

Enfournant la main dans sa poche, le policier en sortit son téléphone portable et composa immédiatement le numéro des pompiers.

- Je descends voir. Dit-il à Brooke dès la première sonnerie.

Il dévala trois par trois les marches de l'escalier de leur immeuble, mangeant les trois étages en un temps record. Il eut le temps nécessaire pour indiquer aux pompiers l'adresse et la provenance des flammes, et se précipita vers le hall du bâtiment en face du sien.

La sonnerie d'alerte incendie ne s'était pas encore déclenchées, les flammes provenant de l'extérieur. Tony vit rapidement le petit boitier rouge, il l'ouvrit et appuya sur le bouton d'alerte. De puissantes sirènes se déclenchèrent aussitôt dans tout l'immeuble.

L'italien sortit à nouveau. Face au brasier menaçant, il ne put que se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Mais le feu ne semblait pas mettre en danger l'immeuble outre mesure. La maisonnette du compteur électrique se consumait sur elle-même, irradiant les alentours d'une vague de chaleur.

_« Nous savons que vous êtes un mutant. »_

Tony déglutit. Non. C'était stupide. Mais pourquoi des flics du NCIS s'amuseraient-ils à lui faire une blague de la sorte ? Un coup de Morris ? Même lui n'était pas assez tordu pour inventer ça.

Il devait y avoir une explication rationnelle. Peut-être lui avait-on tendu un piège, et les deux hommes rencontrés dans la journée étaient eux aussi tombés dedans ? Dès demain, il irait à Washington régler ça.

ooo

Assis sur un siège piqué à l'un des bureaux de l'open space, Tony DiNozzo observait minutieusement les alentours. Un jeune homme, assis à un des bureaux du carré où il se trouvait, pianotait sur son clavier sans grande conviction. A son arrivée aux locaux du NCIS, on avait dit au policier d'aller s'installer là et d'attendre l'agent Gibbs. L'homme direct aux cheveux poivre et sel et au regard d'acier.

Depuis, il attendait. Mais ça n'avait jamais fait partie de ses points forts. Il avait besoin de savoir. Besoin de comprendre. Besoin de cette explication rationnelle qui tardait à venir.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur son téléphone portable, où une photo de Brooke faisait guise de fond d'écran. Elle était partie travailler un peu chamboulée. Elle ne savait pas, pour la visite de Gibbs et du légiste. Tony ne lui avait pas dit qu'ils l'avaient suspecté d'être un mutant. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur, il avait déjà suffisamment peur pour elle pour en plus devoir la mêler à tout ça.

- Vous travaillez pour l'agent Gibbs ? Demanda-t-il au jeune homme aux cheveux châtains.

McGee sursauta légèrement, semblant reprendre conscience qu'un inconnu avait pris possession du fauteuil de Kate.

- Pas vraiment. Répondit l'informaticien après avoir déglutit.

- Pas vraiment ? Répéta Tony. Vous êtes un espion ? Une taupe ? Un voleur ?

- Non, je … je travaille au service de cybercriminalité.

- Oh. Un geek.

Tim soupira sans répondre.

- Vous êtes un mutant, vous aussi ? Demanda Tony d'un ton neutre.

La question de l'inconnu au badge « visiteur » le fit sursauter davantage. Il leva la tête d'un air effaré, sentant son cœur battre la chamade. Il était au courant ?! Lui aussi ?! Ses joues s'enflammèrent tandis qu'il essayait de deviner qui était ce type.

Mais Tony avait déjà tourné la tête ailleurs, un sourire ironique aux lèvres, sans voir la peur qui s'était emparée du jeune informaticien.

- C'est pour ça que je suis venu. Ils me soupçonnent d'en être un. C'est l'âge qui le fait avancer des théories pareilles ?

McGee ne cessa de le fixer, totalement chamboulé. Puis il remercia tous les saints en apercevant Kate et Ellie sortirent de l'ascenseur. Enfin, il allait savoir qui était ce type.

- Vous êtes ?

Tony se retourna au son de la voix féminine qui semblait s'adresser à lui. Il sourit à la brunette qui se campait devant le bureau, mains sur les hanches et sourcil haussé.

- Enquêteur très spécial Anthony DiNozzo, police de Baltimore, pour vous servir. Je cherche l'agent Gibbs, mais je pense que ce n'est pas vous, il est bien plus jeune.

Kate le fixa quelques secondes, oscillant entre le rire et le désarroi. Elle reporta finalement son attention vers McGee, toujours immobile au-dessus de son clavier. Elle lut la même interrogation dans son regard.

- Il va arriver. Vous pourriez me rendre mon bureau, maintenant ? Finit-elle par répondre.

- Oh, désolé, fit Tony en se levant et s'écartant de la trajectoire de la jeune femme.

- Je suis l'agent Todd, au fait. Et voici les agents Bishop et McGee. Dit-elle en présentant les deux autres personnes.

Ellie esquissa un sourire et McGee reporta son attention sur son écran.

- Vous êtes les agents de Gibbs ?

- Oui.

- Il est … normal ?

- Comment ça ? Tiqua Kate en le regardant, sourcils froncés.

- Je veux dire …

Il fut coupé dans sa tentative d'explication par l'arrivée de l'ex marine, accompagné de Ducky et d'une laborantine tout de noir vêtue.

- Oh ! Duck ! C'est … c'est lui ? Demanda-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

Le légiste lui adressa un regard éloquent qui la fit se taire immédiatement.

- Suivez-nous. indiqua Gibbs en désignant l'ascenseur.

Voyant Ellie, Kate et Tim se lever pour le suivre, Tony jugea qu'il devait en être de même pour lui.

Or, il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

ooo

- C'est une blague ? Une caméra cachée ?

Abby sourit et Gibbs fronça les sourcils face aux questions de Tony et son air éberlué.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ? Lui demanda Ducky en s'approchant, captant son attention.

- Pour avoir des réponses.

Il fit quelques pas dans la salle secrète, observant l'attirail qui s'y trouvait.

- Des réponses ? Insista Ducky.

- Vous m'avez affirmé que j'étais …

- Un mutant. Termina Abby, incapable de taire son excitation plus longtemps.

Tony tourna son regard vers elle. Intrigante. Il laissa s'échapper un petit rire amusé.

- Ouais, c'est ça. J'aimerais savoir ce qui vous fait dire ça.

- Je le sais. Affirma Ducky.

- Oh. Enchanté, madame Irma.

Gibbs soupira.

- Laissez-nous vous expliquer. Vous êtes au courant du phénomène mutant et de ses implications ?

- Oui, je suis flic, je dois me tenir un minimum au courant de l'état politique et militaire du pays.

- Vous y croyez ?

Tony détourna son attention de l'écran horizontal central et fixa Ducky, impassible. S'il y croyait ?

- C'est comme si vous me demandiez si je crois que … que le feu brûle. C'est un fait, c'est évident, prouvé, sûr. Donc, oui. J'y crois.

- Et vous ne croyez pas ce qu'on vous a dit ?

- Si j'étais mutant, je le saurais.

- Pas forcément. Si vous avez regardé quelques reportages, vous avez dû voir que cette vague de mutation a fait se « réveiller » les pouvoirs en certains êtres humains. Ces dons ne se déclarent pas qu'à la naissance.

- Croyez-moi, même si j'étais devenu mutant, je l'aurais su. Je suis flic.

- Justement. Votre esprit ne fonctionne qu'avec de la rationalité et votre expérience. Je suis sûr que vous n'aviez même pas envisagé cette possibilité.

- Et comment pouvez-vous savoir que j'en suis un ? Ça ne pourrait pas être un autre mutant, à l'origine de ces feux ? Si vous m'aviez dit ça, là, je vous aurais cru !

- Parce que je sais que c'est vous.

Tony pinça l'arête de son nez entre son pouce et son index. Peut-être que Gibbs et compagnie n'était pas fous, mais clairement, ce légiste l'était. Il l'observa tourner son visage vers les quatre autres agents. Et en un clignement de paupières, il arrondit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

L'agent Gibbs s'était transformé en statue de glace, vivante et mobile. McGee venait soudainement de matérialiser entre ses mains une lourde pièce de moto qu'il avait vue précédemment à l'autre bout de la pièce. Et les trois autres femmes les regardaient comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

Et puis le Dr Mallard se mit à parler tandis que Gibbs faisait tomber des glaçons de la paume de ses mains.

- Vous vous appelez Anthony DiNozzo Jr, deuxième du nom, votre petite amie se nomme Brooke Pierce et vous êtes ensemble depuis 3 ans. Vous avez 31 ans, et vous êtes enfant unique. Votre mère n'est plus. Votre coéquipier se nomme Jack Morris et vous avez du mal à le supporter. Vous avez à votre actif un bon nombre de conquêtes féminines dont vous-même ne savez pas le nombre. Vous avez passé une partie de votre enfance dans un internat, vous êtes policier par passion et êtes très doué dans votre domaine, vous vous êtes rapidement fait remarqué.

- T… tout le monde peut savoir ça … Rétorqua Tony sans grande conviction.

- Quand vous étiez enfant, vous avez adopté un chiot abandonné dans le dos de votre père, qui était très absent. Vous ne l'avez jamais dit à personne. Votre couleur fétiche est le vert. Actuellement, vous êtes en train de vous demander si vous ne rêvez pas, et si Brooke est bien en sécurité. Vous avez sauvé des flammes un enfant, quand vous étiez jeune, et vous y pensez encore souvent car vous n'avez pas pu-

- Stop, l'arrêta l'italien complètement perturbé. Qui … qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis un mutant de naissance. Je suis télépathe. Et vous n'avez rien à craindre de nous. L'agent Gibbs ici présent a la maîtrise de la glace, et l'agent McGee celle de ralentir le temps.

- Et vous ? Demanda Tony en s'adressant aux trois jeunes femmes.

- Nous n'avons pas de pouvoirs. Fit Kate.

- Nous ne sommes pas mutantes. Ajouta Ellie.

- Par contre, nous avons beaucoup de choses à vous apprendre. Conclut Abby avec un sourire satisfait.

* * *

_1- Que pensez vous de Brooke ? _

_2- De l'état de Tony ? _

_3 - De la rencontre avec Ellie, Kate et Tim ? _

_4- Et du dernier paragraphe avec les explications de Ducky ? _

_5- Passage/moment/pairing favori ?_


	12. Chapter 12 : entraînement

_Hello ! Aujourd'hui : du Tony en mode mutant, des décisions, et ... deux surprises ! l'apparition d'une auteure (qui suit cette fiction) que j'adore, et que vous adorez certainement aussi, pour sa gentillesse autant que pour ses fictions à tomber ! (et savamment inventées). Et une autre petite surprise pour une autre auteure géniale ... Vous devinerez là aussi de qui il s'agit ! _

_Ah, et dites merci à PBGette, grâce à elle vous avez la suite plus tôt que prévu ;)_

**JenAbs** : Oui, disons que Brooke est plus "posée", plus calme :) J'en suis ravie ! et oui, Tony n'a pas fini avec les feels, lui aussi, muahaha

**Gwen** : Merciii d'avoir rattrapé ton retard, ça va être à mon tour de rattraper le mien :) Je t'ai déjà dit que j'adorais ton idée concernant la fillette ? *clin d'oeil*

**PBG** : MOUAHAHAHA *explose de rire pour la 281726ème fois* J'aime tes théories sur Brooke. Mouahaha ! et merci de m'avoir dit que c'était une actrice, d'ailleurs après recherches sur internet j'imagine bien la Brooke de cette fic lui ressembler ! Tes désirs sont des ordres, ma Dame. *sourire en coin*

* * *

Tony ouvrit sa paume et fit tourner le petit briquet qu'il tenait en son creux. La scientifique, Abby Sciuto, lui avait expliqué leur situation. Les _Gibbs-Men_. Elle lui avait raconté leur but, et comment ils s'y prenaient. Tout cela ne pouvait qu'être vrai. Et pourtant, le policier avait du mal à tout assimiler.

Ducky lui avait conseillé de s'isoler dans un endroit calme et désert. C'est pourquoi il se retrouvait en rase campagne, aux environs de Washington, sur une petite route déserte entourée de champs. Il observait le briquet que la laborantine lui avait mis en main. Un petit briquet noir orné de têtes de mort en relief.

Délicat et raffiné, pensa Tony. Il posa son doigt sur la roulette et l'actionna, faisant jaillir une petite flamme orangée. Puis il se concentra de toutes ses forces, focalisant son attention sur la flammèche dansante au gré du vent. Il revit le grand brasier de la poubelle de son immeuble, le visage de Ian en feu, la hotte brûlée …

Il se remémora des images de feu de forêt, celui de la cheminée quand il était enfant … Mais la flamme du briquet ne changea pas.

- Conneries ! S'exclama-t-il en le balançant au sol.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains et fit quelques pas sans but. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser sous le coup de toutes ces informations.

Lui. Un mutant. Un _mutant_ ?

Il se sentait un peu trop normal pour en être un. Jamais quoi que ce soit n'avait viré au bizarre autour de lui. Or, il ne pouvait se cacher le fait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, dans la salle secrète du NCIS. Les trois hommes qu'il avait rencontrés étaient bel et bien des mutants.

Et ils semblaient sûrs d'eux en disant qu'il en était un aussi. Enervé, Tony passa auprès du briquet et l'envoya valser dans les airs d'un coup de pied. C'est à ce moment que la flamme choisit d'en sortir et d'illuminer le chemin de terre d'une flamme longue de deux mètres pendant plusieurs secondes.

ooo

- Allez. Dépêche-toi.

Le ton nonchalant, limite ennuyé de Gibbs commençait à sérieusement titiller les nerfs de l'agent de police Anthony DiNozzo.

Ils se trouvaient tout deux au cœur d'une vaste étendue d'herbe mal entretenue, surveillés de loin par Abby, McGee, Ellie, Kate et Ducky. Un périmètre de sécurité de 5 mètres avait été établi autour des deux hommes qui jouaient, comme si c'était tout à fait normal, à se balancer des torches enflammées au visage. Au début, Tony avait cru à une blague. Puis, quand il avait manqué de recevoir une petite torche sur la cuisse et avait dû faire un bond de deux mètres pour l'éviter, il s'était mis à pencher pour la thèse de la folie furieuse habitant l'agent Gibbs.

Depuis, il jouait au lapin et au chasseur avec son charmant professeur « tout droit sorti de World of Warcraft version Pokémon » selon Tony, dans le but de « le faire évoluer en l'obligeant à transformer les alentours en brasier géant digne des sacrifices incas ».

Puis il avait entendu le légiste dans son oreillette contredire sa thèse sur les Incas et partir dans une explication de 5h12. Et avait pensé que Gibbs n'était pas le seul à être fou.

- Tu dis que tu es flic ? Demanda Gibbs en lui lançant nonchalamment une boulette de papier imbibée d'essence, qu'il enflamma au préalable.

- Non, absolument pas, grinça Tony en reprenant son souffle.

- Alors bouge.

Et la boulette lui frôla la cuisse.

- C'est un pantalon de marque ! Il coûte au moins votre salaire !

- Alors sois plus rapide ou ta chemise va y passer aussi, peu importe son prix.

Fatigué et sentant l'énervement venir, l'italien ralentit et montra les paumes de ses mains.

- Stop ! Ça marche, votre plan, vous trouvez ? Je suis en train de sauter comme un cabri depuis 20 minutes et-

Un cri de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase. Il baissa avec un certain effarement son visage vers son épaule, où le morceau de bois incandescent qui avait touché son épaule non sans une certaine force avait laissé un cuisant souvenir de sa visite.

- BOUGE, DINOZZO ! Cria Gibbs dont les traits tout à l'heure calmes avaient pris un aspect un peu plus colériques.

Il faisait semblant ou … ?

La bouche entrouverte et immobile, Tony fut réveillé par une boulette qui lui fonça droit dessus, dirigée droit vers son visage. Il fit une galipette dont il ne se pensait pas capable et se retrouva au sol dans une position incongrue. Là encore, il dû se relever à la vitesse de l'éclair. Gibbs opérait maintenant un tir nourri et rapproché, et n'avait aucunement peur de viser son visage. Si Tony avait reçu le don de la télépathie, il aurait pu savoir que, dans son oreillette, Gibbs entendait Ducky lui demander d'exacerber un des sentiments du flic. En l'occurrence, la peur ou la colère. Mais Tony n'était pas devin, ni télépathe, et il dut se contenter d'émettre l'hypothèse que l'homme de glace était décidé à : le faire se transformer en mutant de gré ou de force.

Ou : le tuer le cas échéant.

Et fatigué par cette balle au prisonnier un peu dangereuse, l'agent de Baltimore commençait à avoir les entrailles légèrement tordues par la peur.

- Vous êtes sûr que c'est le bon moyen ? Glissa McGee à Ducky, un peu inquiet par la tournure des évènements.

Les cinq spectateurs chaussés de jumelles observaient la scène sans en perdre une miette et restaient en contact avec les deux acteurs grâce aux micros et oreillettes installés par la laborantine. Mais une petite gêne régnait dans le groupe. Assister à un spectacle de la sorte était pour le moins incongru, et ils avaient peur que cela finisse mal.

- Oui. C'est à chaque fois lorsqu'il était dans un état d'esprit particulier que cela s'est produit.

Le légiste attrapa le micro face à lui et actionna un petit bouton pour parler à Tony.

_- Anthony ? _

Légèrement surpris –il ne s'attendait pas à être dérangé alors qu'il jouait son épiderme sur un terrain vague, et aussi étonné de se faire appeler par son prénom complet, si peu utilisé qu'il l'avait presque oublié-, Tony mit quelques secondes à réagir.

- Quoi ?

_- Concentrez-vous sur le feu. Ne pensez qu'à ça. _

- J'ai déjà essayé !

_- Oui, mais vous étiez seul, vous n'étiez soumis à aucune pression. Réessayez. _

Tony se concentra, observant fixement chacun des objets enflammés se lançant vers lui. Il tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit et de se focaliser sur ce que la voix de Ducky lui disait. Comme une séance d'hypnose.

_- Visualisez la torche enflammée dans votre tête. Elle arrive droit sur vous, mais le feu vous obéit. Vous pouvez en être sûr, je le suis, moi. Et je vous ai prouvé ce que je savais. Alors concentrez-vous dessus, évitez-la, mais vous pouvez aussi la contrôler. La flamme grandit. La torche devient énorme, incandescente et dangereuse … elle est tombée loin de vous, c'est bien, continuez de les éviter, continuez votre effort physique, mais ne quittez pas votre adversaire des yeux. Dites-vous qu'il se sert d'objets que vous maîtrisez bien mieux que lui, que vous pouvez les retourner contre lui à votre guise. Vous n'avez qu'à y penser. Votre esprit n'est pas encore tout à fait formé à cette nouvelle arme, mais cela viendra. Vous pourrez le maîtriser hors que dans des situations extrêmes, ou lorsque vous éprouvez des sentiments extrêmes. Regardez Gibbs, il n'a plus aucun mal à se transformer en homme de glace. Il pourrait vous tuer d'un geste, et vous êtes là, comme un petit cabri sans défense, devant lui. Une deuxième fois. Encore ! Pensez à la flamme. Il n'y a qu'elle et vous. Que le feu et vous. La boulette peut faire ce que vous lui dites. Vous pouvez la contrôler, d'une pensée, la faire grossir, et la brandir sur votre assaillant prêt à vous tuer. Vous êtes plus fort. _

La boulette enflammée prit la taille d'un ballon de baudruche et Gibbs se transforma en homme de glace jusqu'à temps, tandis qu'avec une certaine force la boule de feu vint s'écraser sur sa poitrine gelée.

Un silence de plomb teinté d'ébahissement tomba avec fracas sur les épaules des spectateurs et de Tony tandis qu'à cinq mètres de distance l'un de l'autre, Gibbs et Ducky s'échangeaient un coup d'œil entendu et un léger sourire.

ooo

- Ca a remarché ?

Tony leva la tête, intrigué, vers la personne venant de poser la question. Ellie, sourire aux lèvres, se trouvait face à lui. Il s'était installé au bureau en face de celui de Kate, tandis que McGee avait pris possession de celui à côté d'Ellie, sur la même rangée.

Il rendit son sourire à la jeune blonde puis tordit sa bouche en un rictus désolé.

- Non. J'ai préféré éviter de trop tenter la chose dans mon appartement. J'ai bien essayé d'allumer le feu sous les pâtes mais j'ai juste failli faire évacuer l'immeuble à cause de la quantité de gaz que j'ai laissée filer.

- Pourquoi vous êtes revenu ?

- Demande de Gibbs.

Une semaine avait filée depuis leur troisième rencontre et le rendez-vous dans le terrain vague, où il s'était déroulé quelque chose que l'agent de police avait toujours du mal à admettre comme « réel ». Une semaine durant laquelle il était allé de nouveau vaquer à ses occupations habituelles, entre enquêtes avec Morris et films (et tout ce qui s'ensuit) avec Brooke. Puis il avait reçu un coup de téléphone rapide et concis de Gibbs lui demandant de revenir pour faire un bilan.

Tony avait donc appelé le poste pour dire qu'il était malade et avait dit à Brooke qu'une enquête compliquée risquerait de lui prendre la journée.

S'ils l'apprennent, je suis mort, pensa Tony en s'imaginant la réaction de sa petite amie et de son patron.

Gibbs avait intérêt à avoir une bonne, très bonne raison.

- Prenez vos affaires, on a une enquête.

Le flic intrigué regarda Kate et Ellie s'emparer rapidement de leurs affaires et s'apprêter à suivre leur patron, quand ce dernier se retourna vers lui et McGee, toujours assis.

- Vous attendez une invitation ?

- Pardon ? S'étonna Tony.

- Vous venez. C'est une enquête … particulière.

Tony jeta un coup d'œil intrigué à McGee qui lui renvoya la même image. Puis ils se levèrent rapidement et suivirent les trois autres dans l'ascenseur.

- Vous comptez nous emmener où, exactement ? demanda Tony à peine les portes se furent-elles refermées sur lui. J'ai du boulot ! Et McGee aussi, je présume, à moins que …

Il jeta un regard intrigué à l'informaticien qui, depuis deux semaines qu'il connaissait l'équipe, n'avait apparemment pas quitté Gibbs et compagnie.

- Tu as été viré ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

- Non ! Réfuta Tim. Je … j'ai pris ma journée. Mes journées, en fait. Mais comme le directeur Vance est au courant ça ne pose pas de problèmes.

- Ah, oui. Et donc, on va où ?

- A un stage de sensibilisation.

Les deux hommes comme les deux agentes regardèrent avec surprise le grand manitou. Venait-il de faire une blague, où était-il sérieux ? Les deux hypothèses étaient impossibles à identifier face à un homme aussi peu expressif.

- Patron ? Insista Kate.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur le parking et ils se dirigèrent droit vers le gros SUV noir.

- Une autre équipe a menée une enquête pour meurtre hier. Ils viennent de la résoudre.

- Quel rapport avec le stage de sensibilisation ? Demanda Tony.

Il crut voir une étincelle passer dans les yeux de Gibbs tandis que le visage de ce dernier s'assombrissait.

- Un exemple flagrant de la façon dont sont perçus les mutants. Dit-il d'une voix dure.

Le trajet fut silencieux et peuplé de questions qui n'osèrent pas être prononcées à voix haute. En arrivant sur les lieux, ils constatèrent la présence d'un véhicule de la morgue ainsi que de deux agents du NCIS, reconnaissables au logo sur le dos de leur pull.

Gibbs sortit du véhicule et se dirigea droit vers eux.

- Agent Gibbs. Salua l'un des agents en se retournant pour les accueillir.

- Devon, répondit en retour l'homme au regard d'acier.

- Bonjour, Gwen. Dit Kate au deuxième agent qui arrivait vers eux.

Une jeune femme, blonde, lui sourit chaleureusement.

- Oh, Kate, Ellie ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne vous voit plus dans les locaux. Bonjour, Gibbs.

Le concerné la salua d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire.

- Ahum, fit ensuite Tony très discrètement. Keuf, keuuf.

Kate lui jeta un regard mi-blasé, mi-amusé.

- J'ai un chat dans la gorge, se défendit-il.

- Je vous présente le policier très spécial Tony DiNozzo. Fit Kate en montrant Tony. Tony, je te présente d'autres agents du NCIS : Maxim Devon et Gwen Hetsi.

- Enchanté.

- Bienvenue. Répondit Gwen en le sondant du regard.

- J'imagine, intervint l'agent Devon en s'adressant à Gibbs, que nous n'en saurons pas plus sur les motifs de votre visite ? Vance nous a dit de vous laisser, mais …

Il n'eut pas besoin de finir. Le regard éloquent de Gibbs lui certifia qu'il n'en saurait pas plus. Légèrement frustré, Devon fit mine de se retirer.

- Bon, bon, puisqu'il s'agit de la hiérarchie, grommela-t-il.

- Les parents sont sous le perron. On sera dans la voiture, prêts à les récupérer dès que vous aurez fini. Dit sa coéquipière avec un sourire compatissant, sans cesser d'observer McGee et Tony du coin de l'œil.

Le flic se rapprocha discrètement de l'informaticien et tordit sa bouche pour chuchoter :

- Tu crois que c'est une mutante, elle aussi ?

- Je ne crois pas. Il n'y a que Gibbs au NCIS. Répondit Tim sur le même ton.

- Elle est bizarre.

- Hum. Il paraît que c'est une excellente profileuse.

- Une quoi ?

- DiNozzo, McGee, venez. Leur intima Gibbs en passant sous le marquage interdisant l'entrée dans le périmètre.

Les deux hommes galopèrent immédiatement à la suite de l'ex Marine.

Ce dernier se dirigea vers le camion de la morgue. Un jeune homme brun aux lunettes rondes s'occupait à courir de-ci de-là autour de la civière recouverte d'un drap blanche. Lorsqu'il aperçut Gibbs, il remit ses lunettes en place d'un doigt expert et lui offrit un grand sourire.

- Agent Gibbs ! Ca faisait longtemps ! J'ai bien suivi les indications du directeur Vance, je vous laisse donc faire … heu … ce que vous devez faire.

- Merci, Palmer. Répondit Gibbs.

Le jeune légiste s'éloigna après avoir lancé un sourire à Ellie et Kate et un coup d'œil intrigué à Tony et Tim.

- Bizarrement, depuis que je sais que je suis un mutant, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde me regarde comme si j'étais une sorte de bête de foire. Ronchonna Tony.

- Dis-toi que tu as de la chance. Rétorqua Gibbs d'un ton sombre qui attira leur attention à tous.

Ils s'approchèrent de la civière, cachée à la vue de tous à part d'eux. L'ex marine laissa échapper un soupir las et attrapa entre ses doigts un des côté supérieur du drap blanc.

Puis il le souleva d'un geste. Ellie retint un cri d'horreur et plaça une main devant sa bouche. Les quatre eurent l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

Une petite fille d'environ 8 ans était allongée sur la civière, immobile. Son visage d'enfant était marqué de coups et de traces de sang et de terre. Les ecchymoses récentes s'étalaient partout. Son corps simplement drapé d'une chemise de nuit laissait voir là aussi d'innombrables blessures. Du sang séché recouvrait la quasi-totalité de sa personne. De la terre tâchait ses cheveux et son corps tout entier.

- Voici Rachel. Mutante capable de télékinésie battue à mort par ses parents. Annonça Gibbs d'une voix grondante.

* * *

_1- Que pensez-vous de l'essai de Tony lors du premier paragraphe ? _

_2- Puis celui avec Gibbs ? :P _

_3- Mais pourquoi donc Tony et Tim sont-ils revenus au NCIS ? Vont-ils accepter ? _

_4- Allez, toutes avec moi : "COUCOU GWEN !" vous aimez ? _

_5- Et Maxim Devon, tout le monde sait qui c'est ? Contentes ? _

_6- Et ... la fin ? Pourquoi ?_


	13. Chapter 13 : décision

_Hello ! Aujourd'hui, du GwenMax, du vilain, et du McDelilah. Bonne lecture !_

**PBG** : oui, tout à fait, ça ne doit pas être simple pour Tony. C'est pour ça que j'aime, muahaha ! Qui a le pouvoir le plus fort ? je ne sais pas, ça doit ressembler au choc des titans ! MUAHAHA héhéhé j'adoooore te voir dans de tels états ! Et tu sais quoi ? Max et Gwen sont encore là, youhouuu !

**Gwen** : Muahaha, ravie que ça te plaise ! Mh tu sais dans cette fic', ce n'est pas comme dans Plume, ce sera centré sur les perso de la team, seulement et exclusivement eux, alors les Plumiennes (et Max) n'auront droit qu'à une (ou plusieurs, peut-être) apparition :) sinon je ne m'en sortirais pas avec les personnages, et en plus s'ils ont tous des pouvoirs c'est compliqué ... Sinon, tes questions, et bien ... suspens ;) Haha ! tu vas y avoir droit, à ta discussion avec Gibbs ! (mais la confrontation, pas encore, je prends néanmoins note de ta demande !) Ah, et, j'ai plusieurs chap d'écrits à l'avance alors tout n'arrivera pas tout de suite ;)

**JenAbs** : Muahaha vi :) Intense n'est ce pas ? C'est ça, le Tibbs !

* * *

En cercle, incapables de parler, les cinq regardaient le corps immobile et meurtri de la petite fille. Kate ferma les yeux, sentant ses rétines s'humidifier et son cœur se retourner face à une telle horreur.

- Ils … l'ont tuée ? Arriva enfin à prononcer Tim en levant son visage vers Gibbs. Ils ont assassinée leur enfant ? … Pourquoi ?

- Demandez-le-leur.

Se décalant de quelques pas, Gibbs lui désigna les parents, assis de l'autre côté. Aussitôt, McGee se dirigea vers eux, suivit de Tony et Ellie.

- Pourquoi l'avez-vous tuée ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix mal contenue dès qu'il fut à leur portée.

Le père leva lentement son visage vers lui. Les trois pensaient voir de la honte, de la peur, ou de la tristesse dans les yeux des parents. Mais ce qui habitait le visage du père n'était rien d'autre que de la colère.

- Parce qu'elle était un monstre. Une menace. Répondit-il d'un ton sec comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Tim eut l'impression qu'on lui donnait un coup de couteau en plein cœur.

- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça … se révolta Ellie. C'était votre fille !

- Et ? Riposta la mère avec la même colère sous-jacente. Si c'avait été ma mère, j'aurai fait la même chose. Vous préférez qu'ils prolifèrent comme des lapins et nous tuent tous ?

- Vous avez raison, au fil des siècles il a été prouvé que les génocides humains étaient toujours la réponde adéquate. Ironisa Tony.

- Vous appelez ça des humains ? Rétorqua la femme avec une grimace de dégoût.

Et moi, vous m'appelleriez comment, alors ? Brûlait d'envie de riposter le flic. Un rat ? Un pigeon ?

- Nous avons pris la bonne décision. Clama le père.

- Vous avez assassinée votre petite fille, dit McGee d'une voix blanche. Vous l'avez rouée de coups jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt. Et vous osez dire _qu'elle_ était inhumaine ?

- Oui. Répondit le père sans lâcher le regard de l'informaticien.

- Vous êtes une ordure ! Lui cria Kate, qui avait assisté de loin à la conversation, en s'approchant si fort et si près de la mère que Tony jugea bon de la retenir de se jeter sur elle.

- Ca suffit. Gibbs s'approcha rapidement et s'interposa entre les deux camps.

- Retournez vers la voiture. Intima-t-il à Kate et aux trois autres.

Il jeta un regard empli d'une haine profonde aux parents.

- Arrêtez de nous fixer comme si nous étions des demeurés. Grinça le père.

- Vous avez raison, vous valez bien moins. Rétorqua l'agent.

Il fit demi-tour lui aussi.

- Gibbs, tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? S'enquit Gwen Hetsi en s'approchant de l'ex marine. Tes agents avaient l'air … chamboulés.

- C'est bon. Et surtout, dit-il en lui désignant le couple, ne leur fait pas de traitement de faveur.

- Ils auront droit au grand luxe, rassure-toi. Démarrage en trombe, oubli de ceinture de sécurité, et beauuucoup de virages serrés. Sans oublier les menottes qui tailladent la peau. Et l'odeur de la pizza pourrie qui mijote dans le coffre de Devon depuis une semaine en prime, rien que pour eux. Max hésite aussi à leur vomir dessus.

Gibbs émit un léger sourire et se dirigea vers sa voiture, après un dernier signe de la main aux deux agents.

Un silence de mort planait dans l'habitacle.

- Dis-moi qu'ils ne vont pas s'en sortir. Dit Kate d'une voix éteinte. Je n'ai jamais vu des psychopathes pareils.

- J'espère que Gwen les tueras en route, car ils risquent de s'en tirer à moindre frais. Répondit son patron.

- Comment ça ?! S'étonna Tony.

- Légitime défense. Peur universelle des mutants. Avocats, juge et jurés de leur côté. L'enfant sera jugée comme une mutante, pas comme une gamine.

- Tu veux dire …

- Qu'ils n'iront pas par la case prison.

Il démarra en trombe.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Déplora Ellie en s'asseyant sur une table de la salle secrète, les yeux dans le vague.

- L'image de cette enfant est gravée dans ma mémoire. Répondit Kate.

- Ils méritent de crever. Grinça l'italien entre ses deux.

Pour des personnes habituées à combattre le mal, cette situation les révoltait. Ils voyaient tous, clair comme de l'eau de roche, que la victime n'était autre que l'enfant. Et pourtant, malgré tout ce qu'il s'imaginait comme scénarios, Tim dû se rendre à l'évidence : les parents gagneraient.

L'opinion générale allait en leur faveur. Et seulement en leur faveur.

Gibbs s'empara d'un dossier posé sur une étagère et le feuilleta, sous le regard intrigué des autres. Il s'empara de plusieurs feuilles, des coupures de journaux, et s'approcha de la table où s'était assise Ellie pour le poser dessus sans ménagement.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Tous les mutants assassinés ces dernières semaines.

Le nombre de coupures était impressionnant.

- En Améri- commença Tony.

- A Washington. Le coupa Gibbs.

- Mais il y en a plusieurs centaines ! S'écria Kate en en prenant quelques unes.

L'acquiescement muet de Gibbs les figea tous. La jeune brune ferma les yeux au maximum et croisa les bras.

- Ce n'est pas possible.

- Si. Et c'est pour ça qu'on a besoin de vous.

Tim et Tony mirent quelques secondes à comprendre que le « on » équivalait à la joyeuse bande composée de Gibbs, Ellie, Abby, Kate, Ducky et Vance, et que le « vous » signifiait : toi là l'informaticien de la cybercriminalité et toi le flic de Baltimore.

Donc, quand ils levèrent les yeux, ce fut avec une once d'incrédulité et l'ombre d'un « QUOI ? » au fond de leurs prunelles.

- Vous … vous voulez qu'on fasse partie de l'équipe ? Demanda Tim.

- _L'autre_ équipe. Précisa Gibbs en jetant un coup d'œil à ses deux agents.

- On a un job. Enfin, j'en ai un, plutôt pas mal. Et c'est ridicule, je ne maîtrise même pas mon don, je n'ai rien à faire avec vous !

- D'après Ducky, si.

Tony mit quelques secondes à répondre, scrutant le visage impassible de Gibbs.

- Il en a donc appris plus sur moi que ce qu'il a dit dans la salle, la dernière fois. Conclut-il d'une voix légèrement énervée.

- Il ne nous a rien dit. Le rassura l'ex marine. Mais sa parole suffit à nous convaincre. Et ce sera une équipe d'agent, reprit-il en désignant les quatre personnes autour de lui, avant d'être une équipe de mutants.

Kate émit un léger sourire en redressant la tête, qu'elle partagea avec sa coéquipière.

- A vous de voir si vous voulez faire une différence. Conclut Gibbs.

ooo

- Tim ! Emit Delilah d'un ton joyeux quand elle vit son nouveau colocataire entrer dans l'appartement.

- Bonjour.

- Bonsoir, plutôt. Rectifia-t-elle.

Il sembla pas entendre sa remarque pas plus qu'il n'eut réellement conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Son corps était bien chez lui. Mais son esprit ailleurs.

- Ca ne va pas ? S'inquiéta la jeune femme en le voyant aller s'asseoir sans un bruit dans le canapé de l'exigu salon. J'ai … préparé un truc pour le dîner, ça te dit ?

A cette annonce, Tim leva les yeux sur elle et fronça les sourcils.

- Je t'avais dit que je pouvais me charger de ça, tu n'as pas à …

- Tu t'attends à quoi ? A ce que je reste assise là dans ton appartement, à regarder la télé et me morfondre ? Je peux bouger, tu sais. Je peux vivre, aussi.

Tim toussota et détourna le regard des yeux marron le fusillant.

- Oui, je … désolé. Finit-il par dire. Mais je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Je sais. Et dieu merci, sinon tu serais un piètre colocataire. Répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine rapidement, slalomant pour éviter l'imposante bibliothèque.

- J'ai pris la liberté de bouger deux trois meubles ! Lança-t-elle.

Levant le nez, l'informaticien constata qu'elle avait poussé et rangé par-ci par-là. C'était bien Delilah, incapable de rester inactive dans son fauteuil. Elle avait raison d'agir comme ça, de continuer de vivre. Tim se leva et se rendit à son tour dans la cuisine pour la regarder s'affairer.

- Tiens, pour une fois, tu n'es pas dans mes pattes. Enfin, dans mes roues. Dit-elle en riant, lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Elle se baissa pour ouvrir le four et attraper la pizza maison fin prête qu'elle avait concoctée.

- On m'a proposé un nouveau poste.

Elle manqua de la faire tomber sur le sol tant elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle annonce. Ouvrant de grands yeux, elle se retourna vers Tim et le fixa, attendant qu'il continue.

- C'est-à-dire ? Finit-elle par demander devant son mutisme. A l'étranger ? Tu vas diriger ta propre équipe ? Ou informaticien dans un autre secteur ?

- Non, non …

Tim oscilla entre regarder le sol et son amie, puis finit par plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Delilah était une femme brillante, qu'il avait rencontrée au département de la Défense, où elle exerçait le métier de cryptographe. Depuis son accident, il y a presque deux mois, elle avait prit un congé mais n'attendait que de pouvoir retourner au travail.

- Toujours au sein du NCIS, continua-t-il. Dans l'équipe de Gibbs.

Delilah entrouvrit la bouche, impressionnée.

- Attend, dit-elle en s'éloignant du four ouvert pour se placer face à son compagnon. Tu veux dire, l'agent Gibbs ? Le loup blanc du NCIS ? Qui bosse avec un ancien agent de l'USSS, et une ancienne analyste de la NSA ?

Tim hocha la tête dans un mouvement affirmatif.

- Wow. Souffla Delilah, admirative. Tu as dit oui ?

Son compagnon souffla et attrapa une chaise de la cuisine sur laquelle il s'assit, camouflant par la même occasion la fébrilité qui s'était emparée de ses jambes.

- Je n'ai pas répondu.

- Comment ça, « pas répondu » ? Tu m'as dit toi-même que tu en avais marre d'être enfermé au sous-sol, et quand une occasion comme celle-ci se présente … tu ne réponds pas ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur sa cuisse, penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Ils t'ont proposé quel poste ? Demanda-t-elle plus doucement.

Inventer un mensonge. Vite.

- Heu … toujours agent dans la cybercriminalité mais … agent de terrain, en plus.

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'effraie là-dedans ?

- Je ne suis pas effrayé.

- Si.

Il leva la tête pour croiser ses yeux clairs.

- Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable. Répondit-il un ton plus bas.

- La meilleure façon de le savoir, répliqua Delilah en lui souriant, c'est de le faire.

ooo

Lorsque Timothy McGee se glissa sous les draps ce soir-là, il n'avait pas encore pu prendre de réelle décision. Mais il penchait plus fortement vers une réponse que vers l'autre. Après un bon repas préparé par Delilah, -cette fois-ci aux petits soins pour lui et non le contraire, comme c'était d'habitude le cas-, suivi d'une petit tour dans la douche, il avait pu mettre au clair la plupart des pensées qui tournoyaient dans son esprit.

Elle avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas passer auprès d'une telle opportunité.

Tim tourna la tête sur le côté. La jeune femme était profondément endormie, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Seul son fauteuil plié contre le mur indiquait qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait libre. Mais elle l'avait toujours été pour ses choix et ses opinions, et elle avait clairement choisi de se battre pour surpasser sa nouvelle condition d'infirme.

Et elle avait tout à fait raison. L'informaticien sourit en se rapprochant d'elle pour l'entourer d'un bras. Delilah murmura dans son sommeil et vint coller sa tête contre son cou.

* * *

_1- Que pensez vous de la "technique" de Gibbs pour les faire réaliser qu'ils doivent se battre pour la cause mutante ? ;) _

_2- Que pensez vous des parents ? De ce qu'ils ont fait à leur fille, et pourquoi ? _

_3- Du McDelilah ? _

_4- D'après vous, quelles décisions vont être prises ? _

_5- Un passage/moment/réplique préféré ?_

A ceux qui sont intéressés, la suite de White a été postée ainsi qu'un OS dans le recueil "she was here" !

Bonne journée !


	14. Chapter 14 : nouveau départ

_Hello ! Pour ce soir : du BreenaPalmer, l'apparition d'une nouvelle d'entre vous (qui a disparu ces derniers temps, d'ailleurs ?), mais aussi du MorrisTony et une décision ..._

_Je suis désolée, mon lit m'attend, il m'ouvre ses draps, alors je ne réponds pas aux reviews pour cette fois ... mais je vous envoie plein de bisous. Ce qui compense, évidemment. (et remerciez PBG qui me harcèle pour que je poste, héhéhé)_

* * *

- Bonjour mon chéri !

S'approchant de sa femme avec un grand sourire, Jimmy Palmer offrit à Breena un baiser retentissant et la serra dans ses bras.

- Ca va ? Demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil aux cernes ornant les yeux de la jeune femme.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi.

Le jeune légiste plissa les lèvres.

- Promis, je m'en occuperai tous le week-end, tu pourras faire une grasse matinée au moins jusqu'à midi.

- A moins que tu n'aies besoin de mes lumières pour un problème d'habillage, se moqua-t-elle.

- Mais non ! se récria Jimmy. Je gère, maintenant, je-

- Vais aller travailler, le coupa-t-elle en lui collant sa pochette sur le torse. Et vite. Il est 8h.

- Il est 8 … Comment ça ?!

- Moins cinq, précisément. L'informa-t-elle en regardant l'horloge.

En une fraction de seconde Jimmy eut disparut dans l'escalier pour revenir quelques instants plus tard, le souffle court, et se diriger à grandes enjambées vers le garage.

- A ce soir !

Breena leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

Son mari ne changerait certainement jamais. Au moment même, trois coups furent tapés à la porte d'entrée.

Breena s'y dirigea, toujours souriante, et attrapa au passage manteau et clés de voiture. Une jeune blondinette d'une vingtaine d'années attendait sur le perron, classeur dans une main et ordinateur portable dans l'autre.

- Bonjour Breena. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour Athna, entre, lui répondit-elle en s'écartant. Peter dort encore, j'ai préparé tous ses biberons, comme d'habitude. Ils sont sur la table de la cuisine.

- Pas de soucis, j'ai pris mes cours pour réviser un peu. C'est super que vous ayez pensé à moi pour le garder pendant les vacances, ça m'oblige à bosser ! Si j'avais été chez moi j'aurais sûrement fureté sur le net ou bien j'aurais lu tout et n'importe quoi mais certainement pas des livres pour préparer mon examen. Mais c'est vrai que c'est très important aussi. Alors c'est très bien que Peter soit encore un bébé, ça me permet de bien travailler. Ma prof de lettre nous a envoyé un mail pour nous donner quelques indications d'exercices, donc… oh en fait ce serait bien aussi si Peter était un peu plus grand. Je pourrais lui faire faire des exercices, ça m'aiderait à comprendre la psychologie infantile et-

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Athna. La coupa la jeune mère en l'invitant à entrer. Quand il apprendra à parler, tu auras quartier libre pour lui apprendre à lire, à écrire, à compter, tout ce que tu veux. Mais là, il faut vraiment que j'y aille !

- Oh, oui, désolée, répondit Athna en souriant d'un air confus, je suis incorrigible.

- Appelle-moi s'il y a le moindre souci !

- Oui oui. Je gère la situation.

Après un dernier signe de main, Breena s'assit côté conducteur et claqua la portière.

ooo

Quand l'agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs sortit de l'ascenseur du NCIS, il haussa un sourcil. Signe qui démontrait sans erreur qu'un sentiment d'étonnement s'était emparé du marine.

En effet, un certain flic de Baltimore était debout au centre de l'open space, et jouait avec les crayons disposés sur le bureau de Kate. Cela faisait juste trois jours que l'agent du NCIS leur avait « proposé » de faire partie de son « équipe de mutants ». Gibbs était donc très légèrement surpris de retrouver DiNozzo si tôt.

Enfin. Il prenait ses décisions rapidement, c'était donc une bonne chose. En espérant qu'il ait bien suivi son instinct et prit la bonne décision.

Le renard argenté s'avança donc vers ses bureaux, sans quitter du regard Tony, qui finit par se sentir observé et croisa son regard en levant la tête. Un léger sourire apparut sur le coin supérieur droit de ses lèvres et il fit tourner un stylo rouge entre ses phalanges.

- Bonjour, Gibbs.

Le concerné répondit d'un hochement de tête et se planta face à lui, le visage impassible.

- Vous venez annoncer votre décision ?

Le brusque vouvoiement du marine étonna Tony. Quand il avait essayé de le tuer –enfin techniquement non mais …-, il ne s'était pas gêné pour lui aboyer dessus en le tutoyant.

- Vous me vouvoyez, maintenant ?

- J'attends de savoir si je vais être autorisé à vous martyriser au sein du NCIS. Rétorqua Gibbs avec un fin sourire.

Tony émit un léger rire de gorge. Il était un peu gêné de se trouver là. Mais il avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir …

ooo

_La veille._

A peine Tony eut-il posé un orteil dans le bureau qu'il partageait avec Morris qu'il sentit un regard lourd fixé sur lui. Levant la tête, il put en voir la provenance. Il émanait de son coéquipier en personne, une fesse posée sur son bureau, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et les sourcils froncés.

- Tu _démissionnes_ ? Articula-t-il comme s'il venait de prononcer un gros mot.

- Ouaip. Lui répondit Tony en posant sur son bureau le carton vide qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

Il fit le tour de sa planche de bois surélevée et attrapa son pot à crayon, qu'il posa dans la boîte.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Morris en se levant pour se rapprocher de lui. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je peux plus te voir, lui répondit Tony d'un air faussement désespéré.

Son coéquipier se tut en le regardant sortir des dossiers de ses tiroirs pour les mettre au fond de son carton. Il ne tiqua même pas quand Tony sortit un magazine de charme pour le lancer dans la poubelle.

- Pourquoi ? Insista-t-il finalement après avoir déglutit. Si c'est à cause de l'histoire avec Ian, je …

- … Tu ? Demanda Tony après la soudaine perte de l'usage de parole de Morris.

- Je m'excuse. Répondit ce dernier en passant une main sur sa nuque. Je suis peut-être allé trop loin cette fois-ci.

- Cette fois-ci seulement ? Ironisa Tony.

- T'es pas un saint, DiNozzo. Rétorqua Morris d'un ton vif.

- Tu me blesses tu sais.

- Je comprends pas. Tu as l'un des meilleurs postes, celui que tous les flics de Baltimore rêvent d'avoir, et tu démissionnes du jour au lendemain ?

- Il faut bien laisser la place aux autres. C'est égoïste de rester au même poste plus d'un an.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Je n'oserais pas. rétorqua Tony en décrochant une photo de Brooke de son écran d'ordinateur.

- DiNozzo ! S'énerva Morris en posant brusquement ses mains à plat sur la surface déménagée du bureau de son coéquipier.

Tony leva ses yeux vert émeraude pour rencontrer les iris noirs de Morris. Ses sourcils étaient froncés à l'extrême, et la nonchalance moqueuse qui le caractérisait d'habitude avait semble-t-il déserté son visage.

- J'ai eue une proposition qui ne se refuse pas. Répondit-il finalement sans mensonge.

- Laquelle ?

- C'est un interrogatoire ?

- Oui. Laquelle, Tony ?

Ce dernier laissa filer quelques secondes et referma les pans de son carton à demi rempli.

- Au NCIS.

La réponse eut pour effet de laisser Morris muet quelques secondes.

- Tu es sérieux ? Réussit-il enfin à souffler.

- Yep.

- Le NCIS ? Qui s'occupe des crimes sur les marines ? Tu vas devenir agent de terrain ?

- Non, scientifique.

Morris souffla en plissant les paupières.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- Ils ont remarqué mes aptitudes exceptionnelles et mon incroyable flair, j'imagine. Ainsi que ma condition physique irréprochable. Répondit Tony d'un ton badin.

Il fit un dernier tour dans ses placards, vérifia sous son bureau, puis avisant quelques photos épinglées au mur il entreprit de les décrocher.

Quand quelque chose de très intriguant attira son attention. Il tourna lentement le visage vers la gauche, vers le bureau de son coéquipier. Morris se tenait immobile juste à côté de lui, tendu comme un i, avec un air étrange peint sur le visage. Un poil inquiet, Tony baissa les yeux vers le bras tendu du policier.

Et haussa les sourcils à la vue de la main placée en position horizontale de Morris.

Jetant un nouveau un coup d'œil au visage de son partenaire, Tony se déporta sur le côté pour être face à lui et avisa une seconde fois sa main tendue.

- Je te dois de l'argent ? Ironisa-t-il sans grande conviction.

- Bonne chance. Lui dit Morris d'un ton solennel sans bouger d'un cheveu.

Tony tendit donc la main à son tour et s'empara de celle de Morris, qu'il serra dans une poignée forte et continue. Jamais il n'avait échangé le moindre signe amical avec son coéquipier, encore moins une poignée de main aussi sincère.

- Merci. J'espère qu'on te refilera le même collègue que moi.

- J'espère que tes nouveaux collègues vont t'en faire baver. Je m'y connais en bizutage, si ça les intéresse. Rétorqua son collègue.

Tony rehaussa ses lèvres en un sourire amusé. Jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait pensé ça de la part de Morris. D'un homme imbu de lui-même, moqueur, suffisant et … bon peut-être partageait-il certaines de ces caractéristiques avec lui. Il n'empêche qu'il s'attendait simplement à un au revoir rapide, même à une vanne bien sentie, ou à de l'aigreur, de l'envie … mais pas à un « bonne chance ».

Morris plissa les lèvres et tourna les talons pour se rapprocher de son bureau, permettant à Tony d'entreposer toutes les photos décrochées dans son carton. L'italien s'en empara ensuite et s'avança vers la porte.

« Cet imbécile me ferait presque regretter de partir. » Pensa-t-il en ressentant un léger pincement au cœur à l'idée qu'il quittait pour de bon son poste de Baltimore, où il avait passé de nombreuses années. Où il s'était forgé un caractère, une réputation, et un plutôt bon CV. Où il avait formé son flair d'agent, d'investigateur.

- A la prochaine, Morris.

- Le plus tard sera le mieux, DiNozzo.

Ils échangèrent un dernier sourire et Tony laissa la porte de son ancien bureau se refermer derrière lui.

ooo

_Au moment présent._

Le sentiment étrange que Gibbs vit passer dans le regard de Tony lui fit froncer les sourcils. L'italien avait le regard perdu dans le vide, étrangement éteint. Pour le peu qu'il le connaissait, l'ex-marine était quand même capable de deviner que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- J'accepte le poste, dit finalement Tony avec un demi-sourire. J'ai bien vu que vous aviez désespérément de moi, je ne peux vous refuser mes services.

Gibbs le regarda quelques secondes sans répondre, gênant le flic qui se balança légèrement sur ses appuis.

- Bonne décision. Tu ne le regretteras pas.

- Ah, nota Tony, le retour du tutoiement. C'est un signe ? Une acceptation officielle au sein de votre équipe ?

A vrai dire, Gibbs ne l'avait même pas fait exprès. Il trouvait simplement ça plus naturel. Avec un léger sourire et un signe de main, il tourna les talons et indiqua à l'italien de le suivre.

- Pour l'officiel, c'est là-haut que ça se passe.

Tony se lança à sa suite dans les escaliers menant au bureau du directeur Vance. Il avait entendu parler de ce dernier. Et bien qu'il ne se l'avouerait jamais, le flic de Baltimore était très légèrement stressé à l'idée de se rendre dans son bureau pour signer son « nouveau contrat ».

Il ne pipa donc mot pendant le trajet, ni lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte et que Gibbs frappa avant d'être invité à rentrer.

- Directeur. Salua l'agent en posant un pied dans la salle, suivi de Tony.

- Gibbs.

Vance tourna ses pupilles noires vers DiNozzo.

- Directeur Vance, salua-t-il à son tour.

- Vous avez donc accepté de faire partie de l'équipe non-officielle de Gibbs ?

- A condition d'être payé.

Vance haussa un sourcil et Gibbs réprima un sourire.

- Oui, bien entendu. Vous aurez aussi un badge. Officiellement, pour les autres membres de l'agence, vous serez un agent sous-couverture. Nous verrons plus tard si jamais le besoin se fait ressentir de légaliser votre présence ici d'un autre moyen.

- Les directeurs des autres agences, comme le FBI et compagnie … ils ne sont pas au courant ?

- Eux, si. Mais le reste du NCIS et de la population ne doit pas être au courant, c'est primordial. Vous êtes marié ?

- Heu, non.

- Vous vivez avec quelqu'un ?

- Oui.

- Elle est au courant de votre pouvoir ?

- Je ne l'étais pas moi-même il y a deux semaines. Ironisa Tony.

- Est-ce qu'elle est au courant ? C'est très important. Absolument personne ne doit savoir.

- Non, elle ne le sait pas. Elle sait juste, comme mes anciens collègues, que j'ai accepté un poste d'agent ici.

- C'est très bien. Surtout ne le dites à personne. Je ne dis pas ça pour vous menacer, mais … le Dr Mallard saura si jamais vous faites une bévue.

Tony hocha la tête, réprimant la remarque ironique qu'il aurait déjà sortie depuis longtemps s'il avait été en présence de ses supérieurs de Baltimore.

Vance prit un des dossiers sur son bureau et l'avança en direction de Gibbs et Tony. Sur la devanture, le nom de DiNozzo était inscrit en lettres capitales.

- C'est … commença le concerné.

- Votre dossier. Rien à redire. Vous avez des états de service quasiment exemplaire.

Tony le remercia d'un léger signe de tête.

- Gibbs m'a promis que vos « écarts de conduite » passés ne se renouvelleront pas. Continua Vance.

- Vous avez lu mon dossier aussi ? S'étonna Tony en se tournant vers lui.

- Je préfère savoir avec qui je bosse. Répondit Gibbs.

- Alors je peux lire le vôtre ?

Un sourire un coin lui répondit « ne rêve pas » encore mieux que des mots.

- Je finirais par vous sonder, rétorqua Tony en plissant les yeux.

- Voilà ce que vous devez signer, fit Vance en lui tendant un autre feuillet.

L'agent s'avança d'un pas et s'empara d'un stylo, lisant en long quelques unes des parties les plus importantes.

Il posa la feuille sur le bureau et parapha, signa les parties nécessaires, pendant que le directeur ouvrait un tiroir pour fouiller dedans. Dès que Tony se fut relevé, il posa devant lui une arme dans son étui et un insigne rutilant.

L'italien ne put s'empêcher d'arrondir ses yeux en admirant le tout. Il prit délicatement l'insigne dans sa main pour la porter à son visage, sentant une bouffée de fierté s'infiltrer chaleureusement dans ses veines. Le sourire qu'il fit fut imité, sans qu'il ne le remarque, par Gibbs toujours placé à côté de lui.

Ainsi que par le directeur, à qui la tournure des évènements semblait plaire. Il était bien connu que Gibbs choisissait lui-même ses agents. Il avait choisie Kate, i ans, puis Ellie il y a de ça presque un an. Et les agents que Vance avait mis en compagnie de Kate et de Gibbs avant l'arrivée d'Ellie n'avaient pas été déçus du voyage, aucun n'était resté bien longtemps. Leon Vance avait donc fini par comprendre que le choix des agents ne pouvait reposer que sur l'ex marine, et lui avait laissé prendre ses décisions.

Il sentait plutôt bien le jeune homme qu'il avait en face de lui. Son dossier vantait ses mérites, même s'il avait davantage l'air d'un chien fou que d'un investigateur talentueux au vu de certaines « bavures ».

Le directeur du NCIS était donc sûr de prendre une bonne décision. Il sourit légèrement avant de prononcer quelques mots décisifs.

- Bienvenue au NCIS, agent spécial DiNozzo.

* * *

_1- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de la vie de Jimmy ? _

_2- Et d'Athna ? ^^ _

_3- Du Tibbs ? _

_4- De Morris, et de ce passage avec lui ? (perso j'ai adoré l'écrire, muahaha) _

_5- Et du Tony/Vance de la fin ? _

_6- Un passage/réplique/moment favori ?_


	15. Chapter 15 : le démarrage

_Hello ! Aujourd'hui, ce sera calme ! Nous aurons de l'arrivée, de la présentation, du papotage, du Palmer, l'apparition d'une d'entre vous, et du discours :) _

_Bonne lecture !_

**DG** : Merciii

**Gwen** : Moi aussi, j'ai super hâte d'en savoir plus ! Mmmh non je ne pense pas que Tony soit venu juste pour ça. Pour un tas de chose, j'imagine ! Oui, Morris est trèèèès gentil ;)

**JenAbs** : Merci beaucoup :) une petite surprise pour toi aujourd'hui ! (enfin, un début)

**PBG** : *hausse les yeux au ciel* ah bon sang. Je vais t'offrir un livre pour t'aider à être patiente ! Uiiiii c'est adorable. Vive Jimmy ! Heum, mon Max Devon à moi ? Mmmmh, vi, on peut dire ça, vi *sourire énigmatique* Je suis raaaavie que tu aimes ! Et voilà enfin la suite !

* * *

Quand Tony posa son carton sur le bureau en face de celui de Kate, une impression étrange l'envahit. Peut-être était-ce dû à la couleur orange criarde sur les murs l'entourant. Ou alors au coup d'œil en coin qu'il sentait émanant du Gibbs assis en biais.

En tout cas, lorsqu'il posa le bout de son derrière sur la chaise derrière son nouveau lieu de travail, il observa les lieux depuis ce nouveau point de vue avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

Il était au _NCIS_, bon sang. Agent de terrain au NCIS.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents à Kate et Ellie, qui arrivaient justement, et posa nonchalamment ses pieds sur son bureau, croisant ses mains derrière sa tête en s'enfonçant sur le dossier du siège.

- Ah ? Notifia la brune en s'arrêtant devant lui. Tu as investi tes nouveaux quartiers ?

- Yep, je suis officiellement membre de votre équipe en tant qu'agent très spécial DiNozzo.

- Ravie de l'apprendre. Répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, amusée.

- Et vous avez des nouvelles de McGee ? Demanda Ellie en regardant le bureau à sa droite.

- Pas encore. Répondit Gibbs comme s'il était évident qu'il ne tarderait pas à en avoir.

- Tonyyyyy !

Les quatre agents tournèrent la tête en direction de la source de bruit. Il s'agissait d'une laborantine sur plateforme, un grand sourire aux lèvres, qui s'avançait d'un pas sautillant vers les bureaux.

- Tu as accepté ! S'écria-t-elle en s'approchant de l'italien pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Surpris, Tony mit quelques secondes à réagir avant de lui rendre son étreinte.

- Heu, oui, content que ça te fasse plaisir Abby.

- Évidemment ! Le projet prend forme pour de bon ! Vous avez des nouvelles de Tim ?

- McRalenti n'est pas encore venu.

- Je suis sûre qu'il va prendre la bonne décision.

- C'est assez subjectif pourtant …

- Tu plaisantes ? Entre sauver l'humanité grâce à tes pouvoirs ou vouloir rester « normal », tu as mis du temps à choisir ?

Avant que Tony n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire un mot, Gibbs le prit de vitesse en se levant.

- Allons-y, je vais te montrer les locaux. Dit-il en commençant à s'engager vers la droite.

Sans plus attendre, l'italien se lança à sa suite.

ooo

Quand ils sortirent de la salle de pause, Tony s'était rasséréné depuis quelques temps déjà. Il n'avait pas trop de mal à s'imaginer évoluer dans un cadre de vie comme celui-là, il sentait qu'il pourrait s'y plaire sans beaucoup d'efforts.

Les quelques personnes rencontrées, d'autres agents ou bien le personnel, comme la psychologue, ou la jeune femme s'occupant du détecteur de mensonges, avaient toutes été agréables et apparemment ravies de l'accueillir au NCIS.

Il avait aussi senti que Gibbs avait apparemment une grande influence et une certaine importance au sein du bâtiment.

La visite avait été complète, des douches de décontamination au protocole de sécurité, en passant par l'explication des places de parking et le déroulement en cas d'évacuation, jusqu'à la présentation du personnel placé à l'entrée du bâtiment ainsi que les adresses à connaître –comme les Starbucks- autour des locaux du NCIS.

- Il ne reste que la morgue. Dit Gibbs.

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé pendant la visite. Enfin, Gibbs avait répondu par phrases brèves et concises aux rares questions de Tony et lui avait présenté quelques personnes qui s'étaient chargées par la suite de faire la discussion.

Tony hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait nier avoir été un peu impressionné par tout ce qu'il avait vu, et pour une fois, il ne parlait pas, emmagasinant toutes ces nouvelles infos sur son lieu de vie et ses nouveaux « collègues ».

- Ca fait longtemps que Kate et Ellie travaillent ici ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

- Trois et un an.

- Et Abby ?

- Elle travaille ici depuis 4 ans.

Tony laissa passer quelques secondes de silence.

- Avant d'avoir une équipe … Commença-t-il sans trop savoir comment formuler sa question.

- J'ai pris mon équipe quand mon ancien patron est parti à la retraite.

- Mike Franks.

Etonné, Gibbs ralentit le pas et fronça légèrement les sourcils en direction de sa nouvelle recrue. Lorsqu'il capta son regard, Tony eut un sourire énigmatique.

- Il fallait bien que je sache un minimum de choses de mon futur patron, s'expliqua-t-il. Mais rassurez-vous, vous avez un dossier plutôt bon. La marine, le NIS, les « Fed Five » … sacré CV.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as appris d'autres ? Lui demanda Gibbs.

- D'autres détails sur des enquêtes que vous avez menées. Et résolues. Je me suis aussi renseigné sur Kate et Ellie.

- Pas sur Abby ?

- Je ne pense pas en avoir besoin, répliqua Tony en souriant. J'ai aussi un peu cherché sur le directeur Vance, rapidement sur Ducky et McGee, mais ça ne m'a rien appris de particulier.

Gibbs hocha la tête tandis qu'il continuait de se rapprocher des bureaux.

- Vous pensez qu'il va venir ? Demanda l'italien.

Son nouveau patron plissa les yeux pour toute réponse, regardant droit devant lui.

- Je crois que tu as ta réponse, répondit-il.

Suivant son regard, Tony aperçut McGee, debout au centre des cinq bureaux. Lorsque Gibbs et lui s'avancèrent, l'informaticien émit un sourire franc en les voyant arriver, et dès que Tony fut à portée de sa main il la lui tendit.

- Je suis ravi de voir que tu as accepté. Dit-il.

- Toi aussi ? S'enquit Tony en haussant un sourcil.

Il sentit derrière lui l'impatience à peine décelable de Gibbs. Tim les regarda l'un et l'autre, puis vrilla son regard vers les trois jeunes femmes et sourit.

- Oui. Oui, je viens d'aller voir le directeur Vance.

Il se reprit immédiatement sous le coup d'œil de Gibbs :

- Heu, c'est parce que je ne vous avais pas trouvé. Du coup j'ai pensé que vous seriez peut-être là-haut, et quand j'ai vu le directeur il m'a dit qu'il était au courant que vous vouliez m'engager dans votre … « équipe. » Alors il m'a nommé comme votre agent. Je quitte la cybercriminalité, mes compétences dans ce domaine vous seront plus utiles ici directement que si je reste au sous-sol en venant quand vous en avez besoin.

- Absolument ! Affirma Abby. Tim est diplômé du MIT !

- J'ai aussi une formation de cyber-policier, alors …

- Tu devrais pouvoir te servir d'une arme. Termina Tony. Bien qu'avec ton _autre atout_ je ne sais pas si ça sera vraiment utile.

- D'ailleurs, nota la laborantine en s'approchant de Tony pour plaquer son index sur son torse, puisqu'il est question d'atout, il va falloir qu'on bosse sur le tien.

L'ex flic déglutit en se reculant légèrement.

- Dis-moi que tu as trouvé une autre solution que me mettre en danger de mort à chaque fois.

- Ca viendra. Répondit-elle d'un air absolument certain.

- Je vais vous présenter à Palmer. Dit Gibbs en s'apprêtant à partir, leur indiquant de le suivre.

- Ah oui, la suite de la visite. Tu connais tout le monde, toi ? S'enquit Tony en se tournant vers Tim.

Ce dernier lui répondit d'un hochement de tête affirmatif.

- Oui, presque.

- Abby, Kate, Bishop, dit Gibbs en se tournant vers les concernées. Le directeur voudrait vous voir.

Kate fronça les sourcils.

- A quel sujet ?

- La nouvelle équipe.

La jeune brune tourna son regard vers Ellie, et partagea avec elle le lot de question et le soupçon d'appréhension qu'elle ressentait.

- Allons-y, fit Abby en posant une main sur son épaule.

ooo

Le chuintement des portes s'ouvrant sur Gibbs et ses deux nouveaux agents éveilla l'attention de Jimmy Palmer, qui leva la tête des feuillets dans lesquels il était plongé.

- Bonjour, agent Gibbs ! S'écria-t-il en remettant en place ses lunettes rondes.

- Palmer. Tout va bien ? Demanda l'agent en remarquant l'air échevelé du légiste et le bazar qui régnait sur l'une des tables de fer.

- Heu, répondit-il en tentant de réunir des feuilles dans un dossier tout en en faisant tomber une partie sur le sol, c'est-à-dire que je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de paperasse. Mais ça va aller ! Je vais ranger tout ça et ça ira. Je vais finir dans le même état qu'eux si je m'acharne ! Finit-il avec un rire étrange, indiquant les tiroirs de la morgue.

Tony haussa un sourcil.

- C'était une blague ? S'enquit-il.

Jimmy émit un bruit de gorge étrange et étala un peu plus ses papiers en voulant à nouveau les ranger.

- Heum … vous vouliez me voir, agent Gibbs ? Finit-il par demander.

- Voici les deux nouveaux agents, DiNozzo et McGee.

- Oui, je vous ai déjà vu, il me semble, répondit Jimmy en désignant McGee. Bonjour. Je suis le nouveau légiste, comme vous voyez je heu … je prends mes marques.

- Dr Palmer ?

Les quatre hommes tournèrent la tête vers la source de voix inconnue qui venait de se faire entendre. Elle émanait d'une jeune femme d'environ 25 ans, brune aux cheveux courts. Elle grimaça en se rendant compte qu'elle venait d'interrompre leur conversation.

- Oh, désolée …

- Voici mon assistante, Jen Abes. La présenta Jimmy, heureux qu'on ne prête plus attention à lui et au bazar qu'il avait engendré. Elle m'aide avec la paperasse et elle apprend le métier en même temps … comme moi avant, en fait !

- Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? Demanda Tony.

- Oui, mais je heu … je suis légiste depuis un peu plus d'un an, avant j'étais assistant. J'ai pris le poste de mon prédécesseur il y a moins d'un an. Mais je m'en sors très bien avec les cadavres, rassurez-vous, c'est juste que je me perds un peu dans tous les documents. Vous allez être dans l'équipe de l'agent Gibbs à plein temps ?

ooo

- J'ai quelques questions à vous poser.

- Allez-y. Répondit Kate, sourcils légèrement froncés, après un moment de flottement.

Vance se leva pour faire quelques pas, les mains dans le dos.

- Comment comptez-vous vous organiser, avec votre nouvelle équipe … et l'ancienne ?

- Nous voulions la regrouper en une seule. Répondit Kate après avoir d'un regard reçut l'acquiescement des deux autres femmes.

- Mais vous n'avez pas vraiment les mêmes compétences.

- Justement.

- Je comprendrais le fait que Mlle Sciuto reste avec eux pour s'occuper de la pièce secrète mais quel sera votre rôle, à vous ?

- Le même qu'ici. Répondit Kate en sentant une pointe acide transpercer sa gorge. Nous restons des agents, nous luttons contre le crime, et si Gibbs, DiNozzo et McGee peuvent nous former à combattre aussi bien les mutants que les humains …

- C'est dangereux. Une arme normale ne suffirait pas face à certaines mutations, agent Todd.

- Nous serons la tête, et eux les bras. Répliqua Abby.

Vance soupira en observant sans la voir l'une de ses photos, accrochées au mur.

- Vous devriez composer une nouvelle équipe. Ou vous intégrer à une autre, toutes les deux.

- Vous voulez nous enlever de l'équipe de Gibbs ? Se récria Kate un peu plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Il n'acceptera jamais ! Rétorqua Abby.

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser avec eux en toute conscience. C'est dangereux, et vous le savez. Vous avez eu de la chance, contre le mutant qui vous a attaqué. Beaucoup de chance. Il aurait pu avoir une peau … résistante aux balles, ou bien vous tuer sur le coup par je ne sais quel moyen.

- Comme c'est le cas pour beaucoup d'armes. Utilisées par des personnes contre lesquelles nous nous battons tous les jours. Tenta Ellie.

- Directeur, elles nous seront utiles pour mener les enquêtes, dit Abby. Tout aussi utiles que Tony ou McGee. Nous ne pouvons refuser du monde dans cette équipe, bien au contraire, plus on sera nombreux et plus on pourra lutter, contre les mutants malveillants, mais aussi contre les humains qui ne comprennent pas qu'ils ne sont pas une erreur de la nature. Et je pense qu'il serait encore mal vu pour le moment qu'un être humain, même un voleur, soit arrêté par un mutant. Le fait que leur condition soit normale et humaine n'est pas encore rentré dans toutes les mentalités. Pour le début, il vaudrait mieux faire profil bas, peut-être cacher leurs pouvoirs, et par la suite on pourra démontrer toutes les possibilités d'une équipe mi-mutante, mi-« normale ». Imaginez, si toutes les équipes du monde devenaient comme celle-là ! Les êtres humains seraient encore utiles, et les mutants ne seraient pas utilisés seulement comme une arme. Il faut que nous montrions l'exemple, directeur. La cohésion, se battre contre le mal ensemble … ce sont les nouvelles valeurs qu'il faut prôner et que la mutation nous permet.

Vance resta quelques secondes à l'observer sans répondre, assimilant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il darda son regard sur Kate, les poings crispés, et sur Ellie qui se tenait légèrement en retrait.

Puis il hocha lentement la tête en faisant naître un sourire compréhensif sur ses lèvres.

- Je pense qu'il va falloir que j'organise une petite conférence au MTAC pour leur faire part du lancement du projet. J'aurais besoin de vos discours, Mlle Sciuto.

* * *

_1- Alors, Tony qui prend ses marques ? _

_2- Le Tibbs ? _

_3- L'arrivée de Palmer ? Et son assistante, vous l'avez reconnue ? ;) _

_4- Le moment avec Vance, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Quel est votre point de vue sur ce dont ils discutent ?_


	16. Chapter 16 : LAM

_Hello ! Aujourd'hui : de l'Abby, du commencement, une mauvaise nouvelle et de la décision. _

_Bonne lecture :)_

**Gwen** : Merci Gwen :) tu tapes toujours dans le mile avec tes commentaires c'est impressionnant :p haha, assistante de Jimmy, ça doit valoir le détour ! de même que Gibbs en guide ... quoique ...

**Jen** : Encore plus de Tibbs ? Pourquoi pas ;) je suis contente que ce rôle te plaise ! comme tu es une revieweuse fidèle, on reverra certainement la suite des aventures de Jen avec Palmer ;)

**PBG** : J'ai comme l'impression que Tony est heureux (pratiquement) partout où on le met ! Heuuu, par contre, concernant le temps de postage, heuuuuuu *déglutis* *regarde le couteau* mais Ziva arrive ! ELLE ARRIVE, TE DIS-JE PBG LACHEUH CETTE MASSUE

* * *

- Bon. Je vous ai réunis ici car il faut que nous mettions les choses au point avant de commencer. Ordre du directeur. Annonça Abby en pointant l'index vers le plafond.

- On t'écoute.

Debout en cercle autour de la table-ordinateur principale du labo secret, Gibbs, Ducky, Abby et les quatre agents, dont deux nouveaux, mettait au point leur nouvelle équipe et son fonctionnement.

- Commençons par le plus simple : Gibbs, Tim et Tony, vous formerez l'équipe de super-héros. Enfin, pour l'instant, Tony, on va éviter de te placer dans des situations trop dangereuses du moment que tu ne contrôle pas ton pouvoir.

- Merci.

- Par contre, Abs, commença Gibbs.

Il indiqua le costume qu'elle lui avait confectionné emprisonné dans sa boîte de verre.

- Pas de costume.

Elle plissa les lèvres d'un air penaud.

- Oui, bon, on verra ça plus tard, rien ne presse ! Ducky, toi, tu nous aideras pour les enquêtes plus poussées, pour connaître les pensées des méchants, établir leur profil, les prendre à leur propre jeu … encore plus performant qu'un appareil complet de mise sur écoute. Pour ma part, je m'occuperais comme avant du côté scientifique, aidée de Tim pour l'informatique. Ensuite, Ellie et Kate …

Les deux concernées soupirèrent légèrement, repensant à la discussion échangée avec Vance.

- Vous serez des agents de terrain aussi, comme avant. Une équipe de 5 agents ne sera pas de trop, et vos compétences nous aideront … comme toi, Ellie, pour analyser les situations.

Tous acquiescèrent en échangeant quelques regards.

Un sourire ravi naquit sur le visage de la jeune scientifique, qui fut rapidement copié par Kate et Tony.

- C'est parti pour la grande aventure, fit ce dernier.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. C'est vraiment génial.

- Et maintenant ? Par quoi commence-t-on ? Demanda Kate.

- Par vous mettre tous au même niveau. Répondit Abby en tournant son regard vers Tony.

Ce dernier se recula très légèrement en déglutissant.

- Stop, stop, dit-il en levant les paumes devant lui. Je ne veux pas mourir, Abby. Il doit bien y avoir une autre solution !

- La concentration ?

- J'ai essayé.

- Alors à part une autre émotion forte, je ne vois pas. Ducky, tu as une idée ?

Le légiste expira en réfléchissant.

- Je pense comme Abigail que pour le moment, seule une émotion forte ou un certain état d'esprit peut provoquer ça … ensuite, il faudrait voir si, après avoir provoqué une réaction incandescente, tu peux le faire durer.

- Mh. Grommela Tony. Peut-être que c'est juste un pouvoir intermittent. Il ne se déclare qu'une fois par semaine.

- Non. Répondit Ducky. Je n'avais jamais senti une aura aussi puissante chez aucun autre mutant.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Que ton pouvoir doit être vraiment extrêmement puissant. Ce qui m'effraie d'ailleurs un peu … il faut que tu puisses t'entraîner dans un environnement qui ne craint rien.

Tony hocha la tête, pensif, en croisant les bras. Pourtant, il ne se sentait absolument pas différent. Même pas un petit quelque chose agitant ses entrailles.

- Et nous, Abby ? Tu as besoin qu'un fasse quelque chose ? S'enquit Kate.

- Je vais m'occuper de Tony avec Gibbs et Ducky. Il faudrait sinon qu'on établisse une liste de tous les mutants, dans la marine, et à Washington. Qu'on sache contre qui on aura à se battre, s'il y a des gangs, ou des dangers quelconques …

La brunette acquiesça.

ooo

_Création des Gibbs-Men : Jour 5 _

Abby reposa son dos sur le dossier de la chaise où elle était assise, et contempla en souriant les quelques mots qu'elle venait de taper.

Elle tenait un journal de bord depuis la création de son équipe de mutant. Elle avait aussi rédigé le commencement de tout cela sur un autre journal informatique qu'elle gardait très secrètement caché.

_Fornell a fait la rencontre de Tim et Tony hier. Il les adore. Il l'a surtout très bien montré à Tony en pratiquant avec lui un art qu'ils vénèrent tous deux : le sarcasme. Bref, il est ravi. _

_Les premiers jours se sont déroulés dans le calme. Tout le monde a l'air confiant sur la suite. Ducky fait faire à Tony des batteries de test pour voir à quelles stimulations son pouvoir semble-t-il réagir le mieux. Pour l'instant, il en a déduit que c'était les sentiments exacerbés : la colère, la peur, qui déclenchaient ce pouvoir. Des sentiments très forts et très difficiles à contrôler. Ils travaillent donc assidument là-dessus, avec Gibbs. Il apprend lui aussi par la même occasion à calmer ses nerfs. C'est une très bonne chose. Bientôt, il devrait pouvoir contrôler l'usage des flammes qui l'entourent dans n'importe quelle situation. _

_Création des Gibbs-Men : Jour 8_

_Kate, Ellie et Tim sont en plein dans leurs recherches sur les mutants de Washington. Ils ont réussi à réunir plusieurs noms, mais il y a aussi beaucoup de suppositions qu'ils doivent vérifier discrètement. C'est assez compliqué à faire. Ducky et moi les aidons quand nous le pouvons. _

_J'ai envie de raconter tout ce que nous apprenons sur ces mutants, mais il ne vaut mieux pas. _

_Tony progresse lentement, mais sûrement. _

_Jour 12 _

_Kate et Ellie sont retournées en haut pour aider les autres équipes concernant des affaires liées à des mutants. Nous ne savons pas encore tout à fait comment nous y prendre pour légitimer leur présence. Il faudrait faire une grande action, un coup de maître …_

_Jour 17_

_Il n'y a pas eu de progrès nets concernant le pouvoir de Tony. Il attire les flammes quand elles sont à proximité mais parfois sans le vouloir. Il a failli blesser Gibbs, aujourd'hui. _

_Jour 19 _

_Notre fichier mutant sur Washington s'élargit. Nous avons réussi approximativement à en dénombrer une dizaine au sein de la Marine. Nous allons essayer de les contacter avec Ducky pour connaître leurs intentions et les sensibiliser sur nos actions. _

_Tony n'a pas progressé. _

_Jour 20 _

_Enfin ! Il a réussi à créer une boule de feu à partir de rien et à la faire se balader dans la pièce pendant une dizaine de secondes ! C'était impressionnant._

_Jour 33 _

_De nouveau une période creuse de plusieurs jours où il n'y a pas eu d'évolution. Il commence à perdre courage …_

_Quant à nous, nos rencontres avec les Marines ont été fructueuses ! Ducky est ravi. Moi aussi. Et Gibbs aussi, même s'il ne le montre pas. La plupart de ceux que nous avons rencontré ont eu un peu peur, mais au final tous ont été compréhensifs et armés de bonnes intentions. C'est vraiment génial. _

_Jour 34 _

_Kate, Tim et Ellie ont de nouveau dû aller sur le terrain. Mais cette fois-ci c'était pour enquêter sur le meurtre d'une mutante … ils ont dû se battre pour que les meurtriers soient jugés comme tels. _

_Jour 40 _

_Encore un peu de progrès pour Tony ! Il a réussi à allumer et éteindre successivement plusieurs bougies sans les toucher ! Même lui n'en revenait pas. _

_Jour 41_

_Mauvaise nouvelle. Très mauvaise nouvelle. _

ooo

- Abby ?

- Je suis là. Répondit la laborantine.

- Oh. Il n'y a pas de musique, alors j'ai cru que …

- C'est parce que je suis en deuil.

- En deuil ?

Etonnée, Ellie haussa les sourcils et s'approcha de la laborantine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Je suis en deuil contre l'humanité.

Dubitative, la jeune blonde s'efforça de comprendre sans vraiment y parvenir.

- La LAM, Ellie ! Se récria Abby en levant les bras au ciel, d'une voix où perçait mépris et colère.

Elle se mit à faire plusieurs pas sans but dans la pièce en sirotant une furieuse gorgée de caf pow.

Son interlocutrice se posa sur le rebord d'un des bureaux et croisa les bras.

- Je sais, Abby. Mais ça ne sert à rien de-

- De quoi ? De s'énerver ? Tu restes zen face à ces imbéciles, toi ? Même une huître ne peut pas être aussi fermée !

Ellie haussa de nouveau un sourcil intrigué.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Abby. Il faut qu'on se batte.

- Je ne peux pas y croire. C'est inhumain. Tu te rends compte de ce qu'ils font ? Un affront à l'évolution. Ces gens ne sont qu'une bande d'attardées cloîtrés dans le passé. Ils ne se rendent pas compte de tout ce que la mutation peut apporter au monde.

- Ils ont peur pour eux. C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on leur montre le contraire.

- Mais comment ?!

- C'est toi qui me demandes ça ? Toi qui as élaboré ce projet ?

La laborantine s'assit sur un siège qui passait par là et laissa ses épaules tomber, un air de profonde lassitude sur le visage.

- Je t'avoue que je ne sais plus comment m'y prendre.

- Mais ressaisis-toi ! S'écria Ellie en s'approchant pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Il nous faut un plan, et on a besoin de toi pour l'élaborer, tu le sais !

- Tu as une idée ?

- Oui.

Abby ouvrit davantage ses yeux en les fixant sur l'agent.

- On va leur montrer qui nous sommes, continua Ellie. On avait tord. Il ne faut pas que nous nous cachions, notre réputation ne peut pas s'établir simplement de bouche à oreille. Il nous faut un plan d'action.

- _Ils_ vont nous voir comme une menace.

- La LAM ? Peu importe. Ils ne regroupent pas la majorité de l'opinion.

- Il faudrait que nous agissions dans une enquête qui aurait un retentissement quasi mondial … une affaire de terrorisme, ou de drogue …

- Tu ne veux quand même pas en construire une de toute pièce ?

- Non. Mais ce serait le meilleur moyen de gagner l'écoute générale. Quel est ton plan ?

- Justement, il ressemble à ton idée. Il faut que Vance nous mette sur une grosse affaire. Montrer de quoi nous sommes capables.

Elle émit un mince sourire avant de continuer.

- Pour cela, il faudrait que nous sortions du cadre des enquêtes concernant la marine. Il y a des menaces tout aussi sérieuses qui pèsent sur les Etats Unis en général, pas seulement sur les marines.

- Tu veux sortir de la juridiction du NCIS ?

- Le mieux serait que nous restions sous sa juridiction, ainsi que sous celle du FBI, de la sécurité intérieur … toutes les grandes organisations au courant de notre existence.

- Ils ne savent pas de quoi nous sommes capables, rétorqua Abby en secouant la tête. Ils n'accepteront jamais.

- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de leur dire. En tout cas, pas maintenant. J'ai gardé des contacts à la NSA, qui sont prêts à me donner quelques indications concernant une sombre histoire de gang au sein de Washington, qui seraient responsable de plusieurs meurtres et disparitions de plus en plus fréquents … On pourrait peut-être s'en occuper discrètement. Même si officiellement ça ne relève pas de notre juridiction.

Abby la fixa quelques secondes sans réagir.

Avant qu'un sourire ne daigne naître sur ses lèvres et qu'elle ne lui saute au cou.

- Ellie ! C'est parfait ! C'est une merveilleuse idée.

La jeune laborantine se mit debout d'un bond en frottant ses mains, yeux plissés.

- Les choses sérieuses vont commencer. Dit-elle.

- Et pour la LAM ?

Abby soupira.

- Il faudrait qu'on les surveille quand même du coin de l'œil.

ooo

- Et c'est pas illégal ? Demanda Tony avec une moue suspicieuse.

- Oh, non. Pas vraiment. On s'expliquera après.

- Vous voulez vous charger d'une enquête …

- Du FBI, de ce que j'ai appris. Termina Ellie.

Gibbs la fixa quelques secondes, un air impénétrable au visage.

- C'est risqué. Fit Kate.

- On ne peut pas rester là à attendre en faisant quelques actions de-ci de-là. Répliqua Abby.

- Non, je suis d'accord, mais … et la LAM ?

- Cette connerie ? Fit Tony.

- Une connerie qui pose de sérieux problèmes aux gens comme vous. Répondit Kate. Ou qui en posera dans un futur proche.

- Mais Abby a raison, on ne peut pas se montrer au grand public comme ça, en disant qu'on est contre eux concernant les mutants mais en même temps qu'on se bat contre le mal avec eux. Ils vont vouloir notre peau.

- Oui. C'est pour ça qu'il faut mener une action de maître. Dit Abby.

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre avec le FBI ? Puisqu'ils sont en charge de l'affaire ? Demanda Gibbs.

- On pourrait peut-être leur demander ? Tenta McGee.

Tony lui jeta un regard désespéré.

- McCompromis, dit-il, ça ne marche pas comme ça. On ne leur a donné aucune preuve de notre efficacité, ils ne vont jamais vouloir nous laisser tenter le coup.

- Mais en même temps, se révolta Abby, on ne peut pas faire grand-chose d'autre qu'éviter quelques meurtres, on n'a pas assez d'influence ! Ils devraient nous laisser nous charger de cette enquête.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Je ne pense pas qu'ils nous fassent suffisamment confiance pour ça. Répondit Gibbs.

- C'est stupide. Si on ne peut pas faire nos preuves, ils ne peuvent pas nous faire confiance, et s'ils ne nous font pas confiance, on ne peut pas faire nos preuves ! C'est un cercle vicieux !

- On savait dans quoi on se lançait.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça soulèverait autant de débats.

- Tu vois trop les choses du bon côté, Abs, fit Tony avec un sourire. Il faut que tu saches, désolé de te le dire, il y a vraiment des gens vilains, dehors.

Elle lui donna un coup dans l'épaule en guise de réponse, le faisant pousser un cri mi-indigné mi-amusé.

- Il nous faut cette enquête, Gibbs. Conclut la laborantine en le fixant. Il faut qu'on l'ait et qu'on la résolve. Vous avez des atouts que les agents du FBI n'ont pas !

- Elle a raison. Approuva Kate.

- Vous êtes conscientes que si on échoue, c'est le peu d'estime des mutants qui va s'envoler avec nos places au NCIS ? Tenta Tony en levant l'index.

- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, DiNozzo. Répliqua sa nouvelle coéquipière brune.

* * *

_1- Que pensez-vous de la mise au point d'Abby ? _

_2- De son journal de bord, et de ce qu'il raconte ? _

_3- Qu'est-ce qu'est la LAM ? ;) _

_4- Et la décision finale, vous validez ?_

*attends ses lecteurs avec impatience en faisant une moue d'auteure triste*


	17. Chapter 17 : l'accord

_Hello :) un chap assez tôt car je n'aurais pas le temps avant ce week end, sinon ! (vive la rentréeeee !)_

_J'espère que tout s'est bien passé pour la vôtre, d'ailleurs. :)_

_Aujourd'hui, des explications sur la LAM, du Fornell, et de la discussion !_

**DG** : Comme tu dis ! Mais qui t'as dit qu'il y aurait du TBC ? :P

**Gwen** : Tony va évoluer. Ca, c'est sûr. J'espère vous étonner le moment venu ^^ Et moi, j'ai hâte que vous connaissiez la suite ! et je suis ravie que ça te plaise :)

**Jen** : Oui, comme tu dis. Mais Abby est une battante ;) Tout à fait, c'est eux les meilleurs !

**PBG** : N'oublions pas qu'Abby est l'initiatrice après tout ;) *fais un énorme sourire émail diamant* mais c'était un leurre, voyons ! et ouiiii, c'est les meilleurs. Oui.

ooo

La LAM, nouvelle société fondée par des habitants de Washington, regroupait en son sein tous les militants pour les droits de l'Homme estimant que les mutants ne faisaient plus partie de ce que l'on qualifiait « d'êtres humains ».

La Ligue Anti Mutants regroupait déjà plus d'un millier de membres, plus ou moins actifs, qui démontraient leur appartenance par le biais d'action physique ou de messages de soutien sur les réseaux sociaux.

Elle avait à sa tête un homme et sa compagne, fortunés tous deux, qui avaient lancé le mouvement par le bouche à oreille mais surtout par une immense campagne de publicités montrant tous les dangers liés aux mutants, et par la création d'un petit journal retraçant tous les méfaits qu'ils avaient commis, tout en altérant parfois la réalité. _Pour le bien de tous_.

Cet homme et cette femme, ainsi que leurs alliés, formaient le cerveau de la LAM. Et plusieurs de ses adhérents en étaient les bras, soit pour leurs croyances, soit pour l'argent. Le cerveau de la Ligue luttait contre les mutants grâce aux manifestations, aux exhortations, aux pressions sur le gouvernement pour éradiquer cette menace mais aussi, avec les moyens du bord : en commençant eux-mêmes à l'éradiquer.

La LAM comportait des membres sur toute la surface de la planète. En quelques mois, le réseau reliant ces personnes partageant la même opinion s'était considérablement agrandi et bien huilé. Et les bras de la ligue, un peu partout dans le monde, étaient parfaitement opérationnels pour mener des actions de grandes envergures, ayant pour la plupart un seul but : la mort des mutants.

ooo

- Voilà. Conclut Ellie en désignant la table tactile d'un geste de la main. Nous avons tout ça.

Tony se pencha en avant et indiqua une fiche d'un index tendu.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Alors, ce dossier, ce sont les estimations concernant l'endroit où ils pourraient se trouver actuellement d'après le parcours qu'ils ont suivi jusqu'à présent.

- Ils suivent un parcours ? reprit Kate.

- Un parcours, une piste, ou bien ils n'ont rien défini de particulier … ce ne sont que des estimations de la NSA. Ce n'est pas absolument fiable. Répondit Ellie.

- Alors récapitulons … Le FBI sont sur un groupe ayant assassinés 13 personnes ? Pourquoi ?

- C'est la question à laquelle il faudrait une réponse.

- Qui sont-ils ? Demanda Tony.

En une semaine, Ellie avait réussi à retenir toutes les informations nécessaires pour mener à bien leur projet. Elle avait été pioché des informations de-ci de-là et montrait à présent aux autres membres de l'équipe où en était le FBI concernant cette enquête, ainsi que tous les éléments qu'ils avaient récoltés jusque là, le tout de façon clandestine.

- Ils ont réuni quelques preuves concernant les assassins, mais elles n'ont mené à rien. Il y a une empreinte partielle, deux photos très flous, et les détails vagues de témoins …Ce sont des pros. Sur une douzaine de meurtres, aucun indices, c'est étrange et inquiétant … c'est pour ça que le FBI a pris l'enquête.

- Qui sont les victimes ? Demanda Gibbs.

- Des hommes et femmes d'horizons, de nationalité, de cultures et de milieux différents. Aucun point commun.

- Quand les meurtres ont-ils eu lieu ?

- Ça a commencé il y a six mois. Et le dernier meurtre remonte à deux semaines. Ils ont été étalés sur toute cette durée.

- Il y a d'autres indices ? Des pistes à creuser ? Demanda Abby.

Ellie inspira en regardant la table, puis elle secoua légèrement la tête.

- C'est ce qu'a le FBI pour le moment. Donc c'est ce que nous avons aussi. Mais, grâce à l'aide de McGee …

Elle tapota l'écran pour faire quelques manipulations.

- Nous avons les rapports sur chacun des 13 meurtres.

Abby haussa les sourcils et offrit à Tim un sourire empli d'admiration qui le fit se dandiner légèrement.

- Nous allons éplucher ça. Dit Gibbs en se penchant pour observer les différents dossiers qui venaient de s'afficher sur l'écran.

- On pourrait peut-être demander à Fornell d'être notre taupe ? Émit Abby.

- Fornell ? Tiqua Tony en se remémorant sa rencontre avec l'agent du FBI. Ce type grognon qui a eu peur de m'approcher de trop près ? Il va faire une syncope !

Gibbs émit un léger sourire.

- Mais non, il était d'accord pour m'aider à former cette équipe ! Répliqua Abby.

- Et tu te vois aller lui dire qu'on a piraté le serveur du FBI pour leur voler une enquête ?

La laborantine fit la moue, songeuse.

- Eh ! S'écria soudain Ellie en les faisant tous sursauter.

Ils suivirent son regard, qu'elle avait fixé sur l'écran. Une icône noire venait de s'allumer et grésillait dans un coin.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Kate.

- Je ne sais pas … répondit Ellie.

Soudain la case noire s'alluma et un visage apparut. Visage qui se mit étrangement à mouvoir les lèvres. Ellie eu un bref sursaut et elle cliqua aussitôt sur l'icône pour l'envoyer sur un des écrans face à eux.

_- Ellie ?_ Fit une voix grésillante émanant de la femme qu'ils voyaient tous sur l'écran.

- C'est Maria, une collègue qui travaille à la NSA ! Dit-elle pour les rassurer tous. Salut, je te présente Gibbs et …

_- Attends_, la coupa Maria_, je suis désolée mais je n'ai que très peu de temps._

La femme jeta un bref regard sur le côté, vers une direction qu'aucun des agents du NCIS ne put voir.

_- J'ai des nouvelles concernant l'enquête menée par le FBI. Enfin, ils ont des nouvelles et nous ont demandé de l'aide. Ils ont capturé un des meurtriers au moment où il allait tuer quelqu'un. _

- Tu sais qui il est ?

_- Nous ne savons pas grand-chose. C'est un israélien, il est enregistré dans les fichiers pour un crime dont il a été accusé il y a un an. Il s'appelle Azriel Hassan. _

- Il est toujours dans les locaux du FBI ?

_- Oui. Ils l'interrogent. _

Ellie se tourna vers Gibbs pour échanger un regard avec lui.

- Je crois que nous allons devoir nous tourner vers Fornell. Conclut-elle.

ooo

L'agent du FBI Tobias Fornell poussa un profond soupir en esquissant deux pas. Comme il ne décelait toujours aucune réaction chez l'homme assis dans la pièce, il plissa les lèvres et se tourna vers lui.

- Mon cher Hassan, vous avez tord de vous taire.

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en inspectant le visage mal rasé et les cernes de l'israélien menotté.

- Je suis sûr que vous savez un tas de choses qui nous intéresse. Rien ne sert de vous compliquer la vie, nous finirons par le savoir.

Hassan hocha légèrement la tête de droite à gauche.

- Non. Répondit-il. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me garder.

- Si. Tentative de meurtre.

- C'est un mensonge. Rétorqua Hassan d'un ton neutre. Je n'ai pas voulu le tuer.

- Loren, la chargée du détecteur de mensonge, sera ravie de l'apprendre.

Les lèvres du menotté se soudèrent à nouveau et Fornell leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant exagérément.

- Bon sang, vous pensez vraiment être en position de force ?

- Je veux un avocat.

- Je suis navré de vous dire que la douzaine de meurtres non résolus que nous avons sur les bras, et dont vous êtes la seule piste, ne va certainement pas jouer en votre faveur. Alors, pour vous comme pour moi, le mieux serait qu'on en finisse vite et que vous me disiez ce que vous savez.

Hassan tourna les yeux dans la direction opposée.

- Nous avons votre téléphone. Reprit Fornell en posant ses mains sur la table entre eux.

Un frisson de fureur parcourut l'israélien, qui planta immédiatement son regard noir dans celui de l'agent.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit. Cracha-t-il.

- Nous l'avons pris. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un nous en tiendra rigueur, je suis quasiment certain que nous allons y trouver une foule de choses intéressantes.

Tobias nota avec un certain contentement que le débit respiratoire de son suspect venait de grimper.

- Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez rien à dire ? Réitéra-t-il en se levant pour plisser sa chemise.

Pas de réponse.

- C'est votre dernier mot ?

Azriel Hassan remonta sa lèvre inférieure et contracta ses épaules.

- Bon. Je reviendrai vous voir quand les informaticiens auront trouvé ce qui nous intéresse. Travaillez votre plaidoirie !

D'un pas plus léger que quelques minutes auparavant, Fornell se dirigea vers la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire et actionna la poignée pour la quitter, ayant dans l'optique d'aller se chercher un café ainsi que quelques accompagnements sucrés. Il méritait au moins ça. Il posa sa première chaussure sur le sol du couloir et fit un petit demi-tour pour refermer la porte derrière laquelle était enfermé le suspect en qui il plaçait tous ses espoirs.

Enfin, il allait pouvoir savourer quelques instants sans trop de stress.

C'est du moins ce qu'il croyait avant de se retrouver face à Gibbs et Abby.

Il poussa un soupir de lassitude et laissant tomber ses épaules.

- Quelque chose me dit que vous n'êtes pas là pour dire bonjour. Lâcha-t-il face au silence des deux autres, malgré l'état de fébrilité apparent d'Abby.

- Non. Répondit Gibbs en faisant s'envoler de l'esprit de Tobias l'image d'un gobelet de café fumant entouré d'un donuts sous vide. Tu as un endroit où discuter.

Fornell avisa la porte menant à la salle ornée d'une vitre teintée, par laquelle les agents pouvaient voir, tout comme au NCIS, ce qu'il se passait dans la salle d'interrogatoire. L'agent du FBI posa sa main sur la poignée et les invita à entrer d'un geste.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ton déplacement jusqu'à mes quartiers, Gibbs ?

- Une faveur.

- Encore ?!

Gibbs émit un micro-sourire.

- Une requête, en fait, corrigea Abby.

- Je vous écoute.

- Nous sommes au courant de l'enquête que vous menez et nous voulons la reprendre. Débita-t-elle d'une traite.

Gibbs lui jeta un coup d'œil perplexe, se demandant là si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait d'y aller avec un peu plus de tact. Puis un autre regard en direction de Fornell lui apprit que ce dernier n'avait plus trop l'air de savoir où il se trouvait.

- Pardon ? Articula-t-il.

ooo

- Vous êtes en train de me dire, récapitula Fornell après explications, que vous voulez voler cette enquête au FBI, et le tout … avec mon aide ?

Il regarda l'un après l'autre Gibbs et Abby.

- Vous êtes tarés ?

- Il nous faut votre aide ou nous n'y arriverons pas ! Insista Abby.

- Pourtant vous arrivez très bien à pirater les serveurs du FBI sans mon aide. Riposta Tobias en reniflant.

- Ce n'est pas pareil !

- Tobias … Commença Gibbs.

- Jethro.

- Tu sais pourquoi nous avons besoin de ton aide.

- Je n'ai aucunes preuves de votre efficacité en tant qu'équipe, Gibbs ! Ce n'est pas la première enquête venue, ce sont des meurtres en série !

- Comment voulez vous que l'on prouve ce que l'on vaut si toutes les enquêtes que l'on résout se résument à empêcher des mutants de tuer ou de se faire tuer ?! S'écria Abby. Il nous faut résoudre une enquête qui nous rendrait connus et reconnus aux yeux de tous ! Et si vous avez tous le même discours, ça n'arrivera jamais !

- Et il n'y en a pas, en ce moment, des enquêtes de grandes importances au NCIS ?

- _Non_, il n'y a pas de meurtres en série sur des Marines.

- Et vous voulez vraiment résoudre une affaire qui touche aux mutants ?

Cette fois-ci, Abby ne sut pas quoi répondre. Gibbs et elle s'accrochèrent aux lèvres de l'agent du FBI, satisfait de savoir un détail qu'eux ne connaissaient pas.

- Comment ça ? Gibbs fronça les sourcils.

- Les assassinés étaient tous membres, de près ou de loin, de la LAM.

Abby blanchit subitement et fit un pas en arrière.

- La Ligue Anti Mutants … Dit-elle un ton plus bas.

- Oui. Donc, j'imagine que vous devinez aisément, vous aussi, qui sont les meurtriers. Et pourquoi nous ne leur avons toujours pas mis la main au collet.

Gibbs soupira et la laborantine ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

- Je comprends que vous vouliez vous faire remarquer, de la bonne publicité ne vous fera certainement pas de mal, à vous comme aux mutants … mais de cette façon ? Reprit Fornell.

Il leur jeta un regard compatissant.

- Si.

Mais fut surpris, tout comme Abby, par la réponse de Gibbs.

- Nous allons la mener. Nous sommes là pour rétablir la justice.

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent.

- J'espère juste que ces membres de la Ligue ont été tués pour une très bonne raison. Conclut Gibbs.

_1- Que pensez-vous de la LAM ? _

_2- De l'enquête en perspective ? _

_3- De Fornell et du Mr interrogé ? _

_4- De la discussion et de l'accord qui en découle ? ;) _

_5- Qu'est ce que vous imaginez, pour la suite ?_


	18. Chapter 18 : face à face

_Hello ! je suis épuisée, alors ce n'est qu'un passage éclair pour poster ce chap. Concernant les reviews/lectures que j'ai en retard, elles seront elles aussi rattrapées bientôt. ;) _

_Aujourd'hui : du mutant, du Tate, du Ducky, et de l'action ... _

_Bonne lecture !_

**Athna** : TU ES REVENUE ! *hurle de joie et cours partout* bon sang, ravie de te revoir, je pensais que tu avais déserté :) Ui, tout à fait, ce sont des racistes envers mutants, des gros imbéciles oui. MAIS, de gros imbéciles dangereux. Et le danger, c'est cool. La WWIII ? Huuuum oui une espèce de choc des titans titanesque ! une preuve concrète ? Suffit de demander ;) une histoire d'argent ? Bien trop simple ! Muahahah roooh mais l'est gentil Fornell. Tttt. Ziva ? Qui donc ? *sourire en coin* Ravie que tu aimes ton perso. Et, oh heu, bonne chance avec tes cousines ! Je te comprends, la suite risque d'avoir aussi des petits retards de temps en temps (pas d'internet n'aide pas ...) mais je suis contente de te retrouver sur cette fic !

**PBG** : Donc déjà ton nouvel avatar est bô. Et seksy. J'aime. Ui, LAM : raciste. Mais, sans méchant, que serait une fic ? "et donc, il n'y avait plus de criminalité nulle part, tout le monde il était gentil, alors Tony devint animateur-bisounours dans un centre aéré, Gibbs ouvrit une menuiserie-apprenez-à-construire-un-voilier-en-quinze-minutes, Tim devint gothique et Palmer acheta un ranch pour élever ses 152 enfants. Fin."Moi aussi, j'aime cette table tactile ! *grosse pensée à McGarrett, pleins de bisous* Ziva ? Qui ? (oui je sais je l'ai déjà faite cette blague muahaha) Ha, toi aussi alors, tu aimes Fornell ? *fais un bisou à Fornell qui a sombré dans la déprime dans ce monde bisounouristique* Ziva ? Mais, c'est qui, cette Ziva ? gnihihi

**Jen** : Oui, en effet, et sa puissance la rend encore plus dangereuse ;) Oh, tu crois qu'une ninja pourrait apparaître ? Ah ? Bouge pas, je vais demander aux scénaristes de la fic. Je reviens.

**Gwen** : Oui ! vive Fornell ! j'ai un coin dans ma chambre où on pourrait élever un temple à sa gloire. Mystère et boule de gomme concernant le rôle des mutants, n'est-ce pas ... mais les réponses arrivent !

**Ryl**' : *fais un coucou de la main à Arrylinda en souriant d'un sourire émail white diamant incrusté de pierres précieuses*

ooo

- Bonjour, Mr Hassan. Dit Ducky en entrant dans la salle d'interrogatoire du FBI, précédé de Fornell.

Intrigué, le suspect leva les yeux pour regarder le légiste, qui venait de prendre une chaise pour s'installer face à lui et le fixait désormais avec insistance.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Azriel Hassan.

- Un ami.

Dès son entrée, Ducky avait su qu'Hassan était un mutant. Et qu'il possédait le don fort pratique de pouvoir se transformer en chat.

Il vit, en s'asseyant, briller les yeux félins derrière les prunelles noires du présumé assassin.

Ducky émit un léger sourire avenant.

- Un ami ? Répéta Hassan d'un ton dubitatif.

- Je vais vous éviter d'inutiles mensonges. Si vous êtes innocent, je le saurai, et vous sortirez immédiatement de cette pièce. Dans le cas contraire …

Il désigna Fornell d'un geste de la main.

- Je laisserais ce monsieur se charger de votre cas.

Azriel Hassan renifla d'un air dédaigneux et leva le nez.

- Et comment comptez-vous faire ?

Il ne sentit pas l'esprit de Ducky sonder le sien, ses secrets être décelés. Il fronça seulement les sourcils sous le poids du regard du légiste.

ooo

Des centaines d'images défilaient simultanément, dans le plus grand désordre, devant les prunelles du légiste déconnecté de la réalité. Il était plongé dans le subconscient de l'homme face à lui, parmi ses pensées, ses peurs et ses secrets. Il fallait maintenant qu'il démêle et trie le nombre d'informations lui faisant face.

Une grande habitude à pratiquer l'art de télépathie lui permettait de réunir cela assez rapidement.

Une carte d'identité apparut. Celle d'Hassan, indiquant son âge, sa date de naissance, et autres informations que Ducky connaissait déjà. Puis il vit par flash back silencieux Azriel découvrir progressivement son pouvoir de transformation. D'abord les moustaches, la fourrure apparaissant de temps en temps, puis l'élasticité, la faculté de se glisser dans des espaces restreints … l'enfant âgé d'une douzaine d'années avait découvert son don discrètement et sans que personne ne le remarque.

Puis les années passèrent et l'évolution aussi. Azriel parvint à se transformer réellement, et de mieux en mieux, en un beau chat noir agile. Puis avec les années parvint la peur. Des gens le virent, et l'identifièrent rapidement au diable. La peur encercla le jeune israélien et sa famille. Puis le village tout entier se mit en tête de chercher ce chat noir menaçant et de l'éradiquer.

Agé de 18 ans, Azriel ne se cachait ni ne se méfiait suffisamment. Rapidement, ses farces en tant que chat avaient éveillé l'attention des habitants. Le jour où il quitta enfin le village fut le jour où sa famille fut torturée et tuée sous ses yeux et où il échappa de peu à la mort, s'enfuyant en courant de toute la force que lui permettait son corps de félin.

Dans les souvenirs d'Azriel résonnaient les cris et les images violentes auxquelles il avait assisté. Le corps de son frère projeté contre un arbre, sa mère et sa sœur lapidées, et son père torturé par les habitants, alors qu'il n'était même pas au courant des pouvoirs de son fils. Seule la plus petite sœur d'Azriel savait qu'il était capable de se transformer.

Une image, un souvenir plus fort que les autres percuta Ducky tandis qu'il continuait ses recherches. Celle de deux grands yeux d'enfant fixés sur le chat noir qui regardait une dernière fois sa famille avant de s'enfuir sous les jets de pierre.

Ducky inspira un grand coup et continua de trier les souvenirs. Il passa rapidement sur la nouvelle vie qu'Azriel tenta de se construire en Israël. Puis un moment attira finalement son attention. La rencontre du jeune israélien avec une poignée d'autres jeunes gens qui l'attirèrent dans la salle déserte d'un complexe sportif, et qui sous ses yeux se transformèrent en mutant.

Le flot d'émotions qui avait envahi le jeune homme à cet instant fut ressenti par le légiste. La suite fut marquée par l'appartenance définitive d'Azriel au groupe qui venait de l'accepter.

Il s'agissait d'un groupe de mutant, se battant pour s'en sortir. Au fil des souvenirs, Ducky comprit qui ils étaient ainsi que leur but.

Agé de différents âges, petit comité, ils étaient menés par une personne en particulier. Une jeune femme brune, israélienne. Azriel ne savait apparemment pas grand-chose de tous ses nouveaux compatriotes. Ils se réunissaient parfois, pour parler des mutants. De leur reconnaissance. Et de ceux qui les persécutaient. Ducky s'attarda sur plusieurs de ces souvenirs.

Puis un jour en particulier. La jeune femme les avait réunis pour leur parler d'une organisation : la LAM. Elle leur avait parlé de leur but : détruire les mutants. Et de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient : Washington. Même à travers les yeux d'Azriel, Ducky ressentait la colère animant la femme et ses compagnons. Il ressentait aussi celle, puissante et ancienne, d'Azriel jusque dans son esprit. Il les vit partir aux Etats Unis. Il les vit ensuite rejoindre sur le sol américain une nouvelle bande de mutants.

Ils étaient environ une dizaine. Puis Ducky passa encore rapidement sur quelques souvenirs concernant l'installation des israéliens aux Etats Unis, et s'arrêta finalement sur le début de la lutte des mutants contre la LAM … et le premier des 13 meurtres.

Plusieurs documents qu'Azriel avait appris presque par cœur s'affichèrent. Le nom des plus grands adhérents de la LAM, ceux des tués, les circonstances, les lieux où ils se regroupaient …

Puis les souvenirs très récents, la capture d'Azriel et son arrivée au FBI, ses interrogations et craintes …

Et une adresse. Un lieu, et une date.

Ducky fut brusquement sorti de la tête de l'israélien.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'écria ce dernier en se levant d'un bond.

A travers le mince fil qui le reliait encore au subconscient du jeune homme, Ducky vit qu'il avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le sixième sens félin ?

Les poignets toujours entravés, Azriel respirait vite et fort, fixant l'un après l'autre Fornell et Ducky.

- Calmez-vous, je vous assure que je suis là pour vous aider, tenta le légiste.

Il était trop tard. Hassan avait fait son choix. En une seconde, les menottes tombèrent sur le sol et un chat noir se matérialisa. Le félin se mit à courir tout le long de la pièce.

Fornell émit une exclamation empreinte de peur et d'étonnement, et s'empara son arme pour essayer de viser le chat.

- Non ! S'écria Ducky. Ne lui tirez surtout pas dessus !

Le légiste tenta de croiser à nouveau le regard d'Azriel. Mais les pupilles noires du chat ne lui apprirent rien du tout. Sous cette apparence, Ducky ne pouvait pénétrer les pensées de l'israélien qui restait un simple animal.

- Laissons-le ici. J'ai ce qu'il nous faut. Dit le légiste en se levant.

Le chat alla se terrer dans un coin opposé à la porte, le regard fixé sur les deux hommes.

ooo

La première Dodge Charger ralentit et obliqua pour monter ses deux roues droites le long du large trottoir. Elle éteignit ses feux, qui trouaient la nuit tombante, et seul l'éclairage public put diffuser sur la voiture et ses habitants un halo lumineux blanchâtre. Quelques secondes plus tard, la seconde Dodge l'imitait, à une rue d'écart.

- On y est, boss. Dit Tony en coupant le moteur.

_- Passez par devant._ Lui indiqua une voix dans l'oreillette.

Tony acquiesça et d'un geste de la main, indiqua à sa collègue de l'imiter et de quitter le véhicule. Lui et Kate quittèrent donc l'habitacle d'un même mouvement et prirent la direction du numéro indiqué par Ducky.

- 2470 Belmont Road. Répéta Tony comme pour lui-même.

Il passa distraitement une main sous un pan de sa veste, là où se cachait sa toute nouvelle plaque, et l'effleura. Il sentit aussi la présence plutôt rassurante de son arme de service le long de sa hanche, et se demanda si elle se révèlerait vraiment utile face à des mutants.

- Elle est là-bas. Dit Kate en indiquant une grosse maison de forme rectangulaire. On prend position, Gibbs.

_- On arrive. _

La jeune brune repositionna son gilet pare-balle sous sa veste et posa sa main sur son étui. Ils se positionnèrent encore plus sur la droite et commencèrent à s'abaisser pour longer la haie de la maison voisine dès qu'ils arrivèrent à proximité de la maison cible.

- Il est moins 10. Dit Kate en jetant un œil à sa montre.

- On pourrait se cacher derrière la haie.

- Il faut qu'on sache s'il y a quelqu'un dans la maison.

- Planque-toi, j'y vais.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu émettre la moindre objection, le nouvel agent s'était levé, avait remis sa veste en place et après un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours déserts et plongés dans la nuit, s'était dirigé droit vers la maison dont l'adresse leur avait été révélée par Ducky.

- Tony ! S'écria Kate le plus doucement possible.

Elle resta en place, hésitant à le rejoindre, puis se faufila finalement sous la haie du jardin de la maison voisine et se dirigea vers l'autre haie séparant les deux jardins pour observer Tony.

Ce dernier venait de franchir le portail et avançait d'un pas rapide vers la porte d'entrée.

- Rex ! Reeeex ! Se mit-il soudainement à crier en observant les alentours.

Kate ouvrit des yeux ronds sans comprendre

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ Demanda la voix de Gibbs dans son oreillette.

- C'est heu … Tony …

Puis une lumière s'alluma au premier étage donnant sur la rue.

- Il y a quelqu'un ! dit alors Kate. La maison est occupée, je suis en position, faites le tour mais restez cachés !

Elle comprit alors la technique de l'ex flic, qui était désormais occupé à fouiller les buissons à quatre pattes.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit soudainement, éclairant le sol pavé d'un rai de lumière. Tony cligna des yeux en direction des occupants et se leva rapidement, ôtant d'un revers de main les feuilles accrochées à sa veste.

- Désolé de vous déranger, c'est mon idiot de chien, il s'est échappé et heu … si je ne le ramène pas ma femme me tuera alors …

Il haussa les épaules et leva les bras au ciel.

- Vous ne l'auriez pas vu, par hasard ? Reeeex ! Au pied !

Kate distinguait mal, à cause de l'inclinaison des buissons, l'homme qui avait ouvert. Il se tenait immobile sur le seuil et observait Tony d'un air apparemment circonspect.

- Non. Répondit-il enfin d'une voix rauque.

- Ah. Bon, et ben, si vous pouviez tondre la pelouse demain ce serait vraiment super. Encore plus s'il pouvait passer en-dessous, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. C'est une espèce de chihuahua nain couineur absolument horripilant, haut comme ça, avec un gros nœud rose sur la tête et une truffe en pointe avec un bout de langue qu'il oublie tout le temps de ranger. C'est con ces bestioles. Bref, bonne soirée !

Avec un grand sourire, Tony fit un signe de main et s'éloigna en sifflotant, et la porte se referma sur l'individu peu bavard.

Deux secondes plus tard, l'agent rampait sous les buissons pour rejoindre Kate.

- Je n'ai vu qu'un homme, était justement en train de dire cette dernière. Et vous ?

- _Une femme, dans le salon. Il y a une baie vitrée à l'arrière de la maison, elle est passée devant._ Répondit Tim.

- Il y a une voiture qui vient de se garer devant. Dit alors Tony.

Effectivement, une Range Rover noire venait de se garer en face de la maison. Le moteur et les feux s'éteignirent et quelques secondes plus tard, trois personnes descendaient du véhicule. Un homme à la peau mate, probablement arabe, et deux jeunes femmes aux cheveux clairs.

Ils ne furent cependant éclairés que rapidement en passant sous la faible lueur des lampadaires, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la maison. A peine eurent-ils fait un pas sous le perron que, cette fois, c'est une femme brune aux cheveux bouclés qui leur ouvrit.

- Ca a été ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. Répondit l'homme. Des nouvelles d'Hassan ?

Leur hôte fit non de la tête et s'effaça pour les laisser entrer, puis la porte se referma derrière eux.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait, Gibbs ? On entre ? Chuchota Tony.

_- Faites le tour et prenez position. _

- Ok.

Ils se faufilèrent tous deux discrètement à travers la haie et pénétrèrent le jardin de la maison cible. Tout aussi discrètement, ils filèrent se poster : Tony sous une fenêtre, et Kate à côté de la porte d'entrée. Derrière la maison, Gibbs, Tim et Ellie entouraient aussi les lieux.

- J'entre ? Demanda Kate.

- Vas-y. On te couvre.

La jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elle sonna puis se recula et rangea son arme à sa ceinture.

L'homme qui avait ouvert à Tony vint lui ouvrir à son tour.

- Bonsoir. Fit Kate.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Vous parler d'Azriel Hassan.

Les doigts de l'homme serrèrent la porte qu'il tenait et ses jointures blanchirent.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton grondant.

- Je suis agent du NCIS. Je veux vous parler.

- Vous êtes armée ?

- Bien sûr.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda soudain une voix féminine.

Un bruit de pas résonna puis une femme vint s'encadrer à côté de celui qui avait ouvert. La peau mate, les cheveux bruns, elle regarda Kate de ses yeux noisette en fronçant les sourcils.

ooo

_1- Que pensez-vous de l'histoire d'Azriel Hassan ? _

_2- Et du groupe duquel il fait partie ? _

_3- L'arrivée des G-Men autour de la maison, qu'est-ce que ça vous inspire ? _

_4- Et le face à face final ? ;) _

_5- Que va-t-il se passer, d'après vous ? _

_(Et sinon, votre rentrée, ça a été ?)_


	19. Chapter 19 : première bataille

_Hello ! Je sais, je sais, je mets du temps. Mais avec les cours et l'absence de WiFi, pour l'instant je ne peux faire autrement, j'espère que ça se rétablira vite. ;) Je rattrape mon retard de review ce soir ! _

_Aujourd'hui : du Kate, de la confrontation, de la bagarre, une nouvelle arrivante et deux nouvelles apparitions ... ça devrait vous plaire, on rentre dans l'action ! _

_Bonne lecture. :)_

**PGB** : Mais non teu c'est pas elle tss n'importe quoi. *explose de rire* Haa Doux Jésus j'aime toujours autant tes reviews xD Et ... puisque je sais que sinon je vais me faire harceler ... va donc regarder ta boite mail, ce soir ! ;) je crois que ce chap va te plaire !

**Eyael** : Je suis ravie de te compter à nouveau dans mes lecteurs/revieweurs ! Merci pour tes commentaires ! Héhé oui H5-0 quand tu nous tiens ... Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire sur le dernier chapitre, ça fait très plaisir. :) Tu vas avoir droit à quelques explications dans ce chap ;) Quant à la partie AU, haha bonne idée, mais j'ai déjà une solution pour ça, mystère ... tu le sauras vite aussi !

**Gwen** : Héhéhé, Gwen, il faut toujours se méfier des apparences ;)

**Jen** : Miaou !

ooo

- Je viens pour vous parler d'Azriel Hassan. Répéta Kate.

Sa nouvelle interlocutrice se raidit et contracta ses muscles.

- C'est une flic. Lui indiqua l'homme de l'entrée.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda la brune après avoir inspecté Kate de la tête aux pieds.

- Parce que c'est important. Je peux entrer ?

- Nous sommes en réunion.

- Vous devriez l'écourter. Votre ami a raison, je travaille au NCIS. Dit-elle en dévoilant la plaque accrochée à sa ceinture.

La femme sembla réfléchir quelques secondes. Puis elle se déporta sur le côté et indiqua à Kate d'entrer.

- Je suis armée, et mes coéquipiers sont placés tout autour de la maison, prévint l'agent en faisant quelques pas dans le vestibule. Alors, vous pouvez dire à vos amis d'éviter de sortir ?

Aucun de ses nouveaux hôtes ne lui répondit. Elle déboucha dans un vaste salon, sans doute celui que Gibbs et les autres avaient vu depuis le jardin. Deux grandes baies vitrées ornées de volets donnaient vers l'extérieur. Autour d'une grande table haute en bois était assis les deux femmes et l'homme que Kate et Tony avait vu arriver.

A la vision de la nouvelle venue, tous se levèrent et une des jeunes femmes réunit en un tas les papiers qu'ils observaient pour les mettre dans une pochette.

L'homme s'adressa en hébreu à la femme aux cheveux bruns pour lui poser vraisemblablement une question, à laquelle elle répondit en anglais.

- Elle vient du NCIS, pour nous parler d'Hassan.

- Savez-vous qui nous sommes ? Demanda l'homme à Kate avec un accent à couper au couteau.

L'agent comprit le sens caché qu'il y avait dans la question. Cinq paires d'yeux attentifs étaient posés sur elle, et la tension était bien palpable.

- Oui, nous le savons. Répondit-elle.

- Que venez-vous faire ici ?

- La LAM.

La femme brune coupa court à l'interrogatoire en levant une main vers l'homme typé. Elle s'avança de quelques pas vers Kate, d'un air que l'on pourrait qualifier de menaçant.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Siffla la brune en se rapprochant encore plus près, les yeux plissés.

- Et vous ? Répliqua Kate sans bouger.

- Ca ne vous regarde pas.

- Il va me falloir des explications.

- Vous savez qui nous sommes, n'est-ce pas ? Alors vous devez aussi savoir que n'importe qui ne peut pas nous arrêter ? Rétorqua la femme.

- Dans mon équipe aussi, il y a des mutants. Et si vous êtes mis au grand jour, vous comme moi savez que vous ne ferez pas long feu, entre les extrémistes de la LAM et ceux qui le deviendront en sachant ce que vous avez fait …

L'homme arabe émit un rire et s'approcha de quelques pas.

- Des mutants ? Dans votre équipe ? Répéta-t-il. Ziva ! Tu ne vas pas croire ça !

- Vous ne connaissez pas nos raisons ! Cracha la dénommée Ziva sans prendre en compte son intervention, les yeux plantés dans ceux de Kate. Et nous pouvons aussi bien éliminer la menace directement en vous éliminant.

- Je ne vous le conseille pas. Vous ne savez pas qui nous sommes. Répliqua l'agent.

Soudain, une force inconnue s'empara d'elle et la souleva du sol. Elle laissa échapper un cri en se retrouvant projetée sur l'un des murs, les pieds à 10 cm du parquet, écrasée contre le papier peint par une sorte de champ de force électrique.

Les yeux bruns de Ziva étaient toujours plantés dans les siens, mais avaient pris une intensité différente. Autour de son visage, ses cheveux bruns et bouclés en bataille voltigeaient dans les airs comme s'ils étaient en apesanteur, et de temps en temps un petit éclair s'échappait de son corps.

Autour d'elle, les quatre s'étaient figés.

- Ziva … tenta une femme en faisant un pas en avant, inquiète.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement et une balle fit voler l'une des baies vitrées en éclat, les surprenant tous. La seconde d'après, Gibbs, Tony, Tim et Ellie faisaient irruption, leurs armes braquées sur les quatre autres.

- Lâchez-la. Gronda l'agent aux cheveux grisonnants.

Ziva tourna son attention vers lui sans pour autant laisser tomber Kate, toujours figée sur le mur. L'agent ressentait des décharges d'énergie parcourir son corps en le maintenir immobile, sans pour autant la blesser. Mais la pression que cela exerçait sur elle la laissait quand même légèrement inquiète.

- C'est vous, le mutant ? Demanda Ziva.

La carapace glacée qui entoura immédiatement le corps entier de Gibbs la fit hausser les sourcils d'étonnement. Les pieds de Kate retouchèrent le sol avec un bruit sourd.

Sans pour autant baisser leur arme, les agents du NCIS encadrèrent les cinq tueurs, qui tendirent eux aussi chacun des muscles de leur corps.

- Non ! Cria Ziva.

Mais au même instant, l'homme qui avait ouvert la porte d'entrée se ruait sur Tony. Et une seconde plus tard, un corps tombait au sol.

Gibbs lança son arme à Tim, qui se plaça dans un angle du salon, les yeux exorbités et une arme dans chaque main. A côté de lui, Ellie fit un bond vers l'une des deux jeunes femmes et visa sa tête. Sa cible leva les mains à hauteur de ses épaules, hésitant quant à la marche à suivre. Puis, en entendant le coup de feu du côté de Tony, elle s'évapora brutalement dans les airs pour réapparaître derrière Ellie et tenter de la désarmer.

- Sophia ! Hurla l'autre jeune femme qui était à côté d'elle. Ne fais pas ça !

Un second coup de feu résonna dans l'air.

De son côté, Kate venait de récupérer son arme pour se placer à côté de Gibbs. Il lançait des gerbes de glace que Ziva interceptaient à chaque fois à l'aide de champs de force électrique, qui balançaient la glace autour d'elle.

Le mutant typé comme Ziva arbora un sourire félin avant de se jeter sur Kate.

C'est en voyant le début de cette scène que Tim ferma intensivement ses paupières. Quand il les rouvrit, un silence assourdissant pesait sur la pièce entière. Il se précipita vers Ellie. La femme, apparemment nommée Sophia, qui était derrière elle, tentait de la désarmer.

Il vit au ralenti l'ex analyste braquer son arme sur le côté pour essayer de lui tirer dessus et se libérer. Voyant cela, Sophia disparut brutalement dans les airs. Tim s'arrêta net et fouilla les alentours du regard, tétanisé. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver. Puis, quand Sophia réapparut brutalement à côté d'Ellie pour recommencer à bouger au ralenti, il comprit. Téléportation. Hésitant sur la marche à suivre, il s'empara finalement d'une paire de menottes dans sa poche et accrocha Ellie et Sophia l'une à l'autre.

Puis il se dirigea vers Kate et l'homme arabe. Une balle venait de pénétrer la poitrine de ce dernier, et une tâche rouge s'épaississait lentement sur sa poitrine, tandis que les énormes dents qui étaient apparues dans sa bouche reprenaient peu à peu forme humaine, et que ses lèvres s'arrondissaient sous le cri de douleur qu'il poussait. Voyant qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire, Tim avisa Gibbs et sa cible. Cette dernière venait de projeter un champ de force électrique et s'apprêtait à contrer les attaques de l'agent. L'attrapant, McGee la poussa vers Gibbs, droit vers l'une des gerbes glacées que venait de lancer ce dernier. Celle-là, Ziva ne pourrait l'éviter.

Puis il avisa finalement Tony. Ce dernier s'élançait vers le salon. Derrière lui, face contre terre, gisait le corps inerte du premier mutant abattu.

Puis il cligna des yeux et revint à la réalité.

La troisième femme, aux longs cheveux châtain, était en train de leur hurler de s'arrêter. En une seconde, Ziva fut clouée à un mur, emprisonnée dans la glace, Sophia et Ellie mirent quelques secondes à comprendre avant que l'agent ne mette enfin en joue la mutante prisonnière, et l'homme arabe s'effondra au sol sous la balle de Kate.

Puis ils s'arrêtèrent enfin tous, analysant la situation.

- Yassim ! Cria Ziva en apercevant son compagnon étendu par terre, grimaçant de douleur.

La troisième femme se jeta aussitôt à genoux à côté de lui et examina la blessure.

- Laissez-moi le soigner ! Ordonna-t-elle à Kate qui tentait de l'écarter.

Plaçant une main au-dessus de la blessure, elle se concentra quelques secondes puis la balle sortit de la blessure pour tomber à côté du corps. Elle appuya ensuite ses deux mains sur la blessure ensanglantée, faisant crier Yassim.

Kate la regarda faire sans bouger, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

- Ca y est, tout le monde est calmé ?! S'enquit Tony en faisant aller son arme de l'un à l'autre. Ou bien il va encore falloir s'entretuer ?

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Ziva qui s'était résignée à ne pas tenter de s'arracher à l'emprise de la glace.

- Nous sommes agents du NCIS, et mutants. Et nous devons parler.

ooo

Yassim, allongé sur l'un des canapés du salon, reprenait lentement des couleurs et des forces. A côté de lui, en un cercle inégal, se faisaient face les trois mutantes et les agents du NCIS. Le corps du cinquième mutant avait été recouvert d'une couverture et placé dans un coin.

- Je m'appelle Ziva. Je suis israélienne. Commença celle qui semblait bien être la meneuse après que les agents se furent présentés uns à uns. Et voici Sophia, Sasha, et Yassim.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda simplement Gibbs.

La jeune femme le fixa quelques secondes.

- Pour notre liberté. Pour nous défendre. Défendre les mutants.

- Il y a d'autres moyens, vous ne croyez pas ? Tenta Tony d'un ton légèrement ironique.

- Vous savez qui sont les membres de la LAM ? Rétorqua Ziva d'un ton acide.

- Des gens normaux qui craignent les mutants et les voient comme une menace.

Une sorte de sourire apparut sur le visage de Ziva.

- Ca, c'est ce qu'ils veulent vous faire croire. Comment avez-vous su ?

- L'un de nous est télépathe. Il a rendu visite à votre ami, au FBI.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

- Quels sont vos pouvoirs ?

- Notre patron maîtrise la glace, comme vous avez pu le constater. McRalentisseur de temps peut ralentir le temps, et je peux approximativement manier le feu. Approximativement.

- Et vous ? Demanda Ziva en regardant Ellie et Kate.

- Nous ne sommes pas mutantes.

- Et vous faites tous partie de la même équipe ?

- Oui. Répondit Kate.

L'israélienne parut réellement étonnée.

- Alors c'est vous qui nous avez enchaînées ? Demanda Sophia en regardant Tim. Wow. Je maîtrise aussi un peu le temps, si on peut dire ! Je peux me téléporter. Enfin, je pense que vous l'avez remarqué.

Elle disparut soudainement pour réapparaître derrière Tony qui sursauta et porta nerveusement une main à son holster.

- Et Sasha, continua Sophia avec un léger sourire en désignant la concernée, est un super doc'.

- Vous pouvez guérir n'importe quelle blessure ? S'enquit Ellie.

- Non, je ne peux pas faire repousser de bras, si c'est la question.

- Et lui ? Demanda Tony en désignant Yassim.

- C'est une machine de guerre. Répondit Ziva. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

- Pour vous empêcher de continuer. Répondit Gibbs.

Elle émit un rire ironique.

- Vous perdez votre temps. Rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton sec.

- Je ne vous laisse pas le choix. Répliqua l'ex sniper. Nous allons nous charger de la LAM. Pourquoi avez-vous dit-

- Qu'ils veulent vous faire croire qu'ils se battent contre les mutants ? Termina-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire. Parce que c'est faux. Ils veulent en réalité s'en servir comme d'une arme.

Les agents du NCIS l'observèrent d'un air intrigué.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Tony.

- Ils ont kidnappé certains mutants, et se servent d'eux pour créer une nouvelle arme de destruction massive. Une sorte d'armée, si vous voulez.

L'israélienne s'approcha de la table de bois et se saisit d'un dossier qu'elle tendit à Gibbs.

- Regardez par vous-même. Voilà toutes les infos que nous avons réunies sur eux.

Gibbs s'en saisit et ouvrit la première page. Il feuilleta rapidement quelques uns des feuillets contenus à l'intérieur et fronça les sourcils.

- Vous allez venir avec nous au NCIS. Dit-il en désignant Ziva. Et vos amis iront tout droit au FBI. Nous aviserons ensuite de la marche à suivre.

Les deux jeunes femmes tournèrent leur attention sur Ziva.

- Est-ce qu'on peut leur faire confiance ? Demanda Sophia.

- C'est vous qui voyez. En tout cas, vous allez nous obéir. Répondit Tony.

La jeune mutante fronça les sourcils mais se tut, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Ne croyez pas que vous nous effrayez. Dit finalement Sophia sur un ton de défi.

- Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis sûr. Je vois la lueur de panique au fond de vos yeux quand vous regardez McMutant. Ou peut-être est-ce de l'admiration teintée d'un amour naissant ?

Tim leva un sourcil et Sophia offrit à Tony un regard blasé.

- On y va. Dit finalement Gibbs, coupant court aux discussions.

ooo

_1- Qu'avez vous pensé de la confrontation Kate/Ziva ? _

_2- De l'arrivée des autres ? _

_3- De la bataille qui s'ensuit ? ;) _

_4- Des deux apparitions ? :P _

_5- Une remarque à faire ? _

_6- Que va-t-il se passer ?_


	20. Chapter 20 : le malentendu

_Hello ! Vive la fac, les campus day et la WiFi disponible ! (et les chapitres en avance !)_

_Aujourd'hui : des recherches, du malentendu, du Brooke, et quelque chose qui vous devriez apprécier. ;) _

**PBG** : *relis la review sans pouvoir contenir sa joie, hurle et saute sur PBG* Ravie que tu aimes le pouvoir de Ziva ! J'ai galérééé pour le trouver bon sang ... donc oui du coup un peu de plagiat x-menien x) Et, pour ton pouvoir, je l'avais choisi avant que tu ne l'évoque sur le forum, donc j'ai été très contente de ce coup de chance :D je trouvais que ça te correspondait totalement ! accordé au fait que tu sois une tornade humaine, parfait donc ... j'ai hâte d'écrire des OS sur toi !:P Oui, deux énormes pouvoirs, mais souviens toi de ce qu'avait dit Ducky concernant le pouvoir de Tony :P *rougis* uiii je ne me trouvais pas de pouvoir alors j'ai pensé à Plume et ce fut l'évidence même ! *rougis et rentre sa tête dans ses épaules* maiiiis. *sautille partout* Bon et du coup, il va falloir que tu attendes quelques jours pour la suite ! (lundi, je pense !)

**Jen** : Bien évidement, et puis il fallait que je la fasse arriver rapidement ;)

**Gwen** : Je te réserve une petite surprise dans ce chap : tu avais fait de bonnes suppositions well done ;)

ooo

Ziva David marchait d'un pas rapide et athlétique le long des rues de Washington. Les mains dans les poches, le menton enfoncé dans une épaisse écharpe de laine achetée 5 minutes plus tôt, elle passait inaperçue entre les passants.

Les élancements dans sa mâchoire lui faisaient serrer les dents, et elle maintenait de son mieux sa respiration pour ne pas accroître la douleur de ses côtes. Elle avait faussé compagnie au NCIS une demi-heure plus tôt. A l'instant où les fédéraux s'apprêtaient à les faire monter en voiture pour les conduire dans leur agence, elle avait maîtrisé l'agent DiNozzo en l'envoyant valser de l'autre côté de la haie, mais n'avait pu éviter le coup de crosse de Kate qui avait meurtri sa joue. Gibbs avait réagit trop rapidement pour qu'elle puisse sauver ses camarades.

Mais l'essentiel était qu'elle ne soit pas enfermée. Elle pouvait ainsi continuer de mener sa mission.

Elle poussa un léger soupir puis entra dans un cybercafé peu rempli. Après quelques pas, elle s'installa au fond, dans un coin sombre et accueillant, puis sortit de sa poche le téléphone à carte prépayée qu'elle venait de s'offrir et alluma l'écran de l'ordinateur face à elle.

Il fallait maintenant qu'elle change les plans qu'elle avait établi avec Hassan et compagnie. Elle ne pourrait continuer sa vengeance en solitaire sur les membres de la LAM. Dorénavant, elle aurait des alliés encore plus puissants, de par leur statut. De gré, ou de force.

ooo

- Alors ? Demanda Gibbs en se levant.

Quatre museaux se levèrent quasiment immédiatement pour le regarder s'avancer au centre de la pièce, puis Tim, Tony, Ellie et Kate se levèrent d'un bond.

- Je te passe les détails sur la LAM, commença Tony, on connaît son but, mais voilà les photos de ses deux grands patrons : il s'agit du couple Blake, Tom et Louisa, multimillionnaires grâce à l'entreprise du mari, qui possède une chaîne de laboratoires pharmaceutiques établis un peu partout dans le monde sous le nom de _Blake Health_. Mariés depuis 21 ans, ils ont eu un fils, disparu en septembre 2005.

- Disparu ? Tiqua Gibbs.

- Aucune trace. Il avait 16 ans. La police a classé l'affaire comme une fugue, et les parents n'ont pas vraiment essayé de le retrouver.

- C'est louche. Dit Kate.

- On reviendra là-dessus. Le dossier ?

Ellie s'empara du dossier donné par Ziva, posé sur son bureau, et prit la parole.

- Il regroupe tous les documents traitants de disparitions de personnes à Washington ces 8 dernières années. Tout ça a été écrit à la main, probablement par l'un d'eux. Mais le plus intéressant, c'est que l'une des mutantes de ce groupe, justement, travaillait pour Blake Health en tant que chercheuse. Et elle a découvert qu'ils ne faisaient pas seulement des recherches sur le gêne mutant, mais sur des vrais mutants … malheureusement, toujours d'après les notes, elle n'a pu fournir aucune preuve de ce qu'elle affirme, et personne ne l'a cru quand elle a dénoncé cela. C'est ensuite qu'elle a rencontré Ziva, Hassan, et les autres. Et qu'ils s'en sont pris aux adhérents de la LAM, tout en essayant de s'infiltrer sans y parvenir dans les locaux des laboratoires et même chez les Blake …

- Donc, en gros, résuma Tony, ils n'ont pas grand-chose.

- Ducky va savoir s'ils disent vrai. Il est au FBI, avec Fornell. Dit Kate.

- Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre son compte-rendu, car c'est tout ce qu'on a. Conclut Ellie. Leur dossier ne fera jamais le poids devant un juge, Gibbs … qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On attend que Ducky nous en dise plus. Et la mutante qui nous a échappé ?

- Oui, dit Tim en s'approchant de l'écran. Abby a réussi à trouver qui elle est d'après les empreintes sur les dossiers.

Il cliqua et la photo d'identité de l'israélienne s'afficha.

- Il s'agit de Ziva David, c'est la fille d'Eli David, le directeur du Mossad. Elle travaillait là-bas aussi depuis ses 18 ans avant de partir il y a quelques mois … un peu avant que l'un des premiers adhérents de la LAM ne soit tué.

- Elle a démissionné ?

- Oui.

- Peut-être est-ce une ruse. Proposa Tony.

- Le Mossad, se battre contre la LAM ? Je ne vois pas bien pourquoi. Rétorqua Kate.

- Tu sais pourquoi elle est partie ? Demanda Gibbs.

- Non, je n'ai pas pu le savoir.

- Contacte-les pour leur demander tout ce qu'ils ont sur elle. Et les autres ?

Les photos des cinq autres mutants, dont Azriel Hassan, s'affichèrent.

- Il y a Hassan, et Yassim Naman, qui sont israéliens comme elle. Mais ils ne travaillaient pas au Mossad. Celui qui se trouve dans la morgue est Bill Becker, natif de Houston. Il travaillait comme taxi à Washington. Et les deux femmes sont Sasha Richester, d'Atlanta, et Sophia Blewgreen, de Newport. Il n'y a rien qui les relie entre eux, à part le fait qu'ils sont mutants… je ne sais pas comment ils se sont rencontrés. Probablement sur internet.

- Qui, à part Fornell, sait que ce sont eux les meurtriers ? demanda Kate.

- Seulement lui. lui répondit Gibbs.

- Mais ça ne durera pas. Continua Tony. Les journalistes commencent déjà à s'échauffer et à imaginer beaucoup d'hypothèses … ils ne tarderont pas à faire le lien et à découvrir, pile quand tout Washington commencera vraiment à avoir peur, que ce sont des membres de la LAM qui ont été tués par des mutants.

L'ex marine darda son regard bleu acier sur les photos pendant quelques secondes, puis déporta son attention.

- Rentrez chez vous. Reposez-vous. On verra ça demain, quand Ducky sera rentré.

Kate hocha légèrement la tête, paupières lourdes, et Tony s'étira en baillant exagérément.

- Bonne idée, Boss. A demain !

Sans attendre plus, il monta en deux bonds les escaliers menant à la salle d'archives et, talonné par ses coéquipiers, s'engagea dans le couloir menant à l'ascenseur. Il en profita pour sortir son portable de sa poche et l'allumer.

_5 appels en absence _

La lecture de cette information le fit grimacer. Ils émanaient tous de Brooke, à des horaires différents. Il hésita, puis porta finalement le combiné à son oreille pour écouter les messages qu'elle lui avait laissés.

_- Tony, c'est moi, c'est la troisième fois que j'essaie de t'appeler … je m'inquiète, tu m'avais dit que tu serais rentré pour dîner. Rappelle-moi, s'il te plait. _

Alors qu'il sortait de l'ascenseur, il appuya sur le bouton d'appel et remit le combiné à son oreille. Brooke décrocha à la première sonnerie.

_- Tony ? _

- Salut, beauté. Je ne te réveille pas ?

_- Tu es où ? J'ai essayé de t'appeler six fois, bien sûr que je ne dors pas ! _

- Cinq fois, exactement.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _

- Je sors du NCIS. Je n'ai pas pu t'appeler plus tôt, on était sur une enquête.

_- Tu aurais quand même pu m'envoyer un message._ Rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton froid. _Un peu plus et j'appelais ton agence._

- Je suis désolé, mais ce n'est quand même pas la première fois que ça arrive, Brooke.

_- Non, mais avant, tu trouvais toujours un moyen de me contacter. _

- Parce que j'étais mon propre patron. Là, si j'essaie de faire comme avant, je risque de le sentir passer.

_- Mh. Tu seras là dans combien de temps ? _

- Dans à peu pr-

Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase, un champ de force venait l'enserrer comme un lasso, et il se retrouvait campé sur ses deux pieds mais totalement incapable de se mouvoir, le téléphone figé dans sa main.

_- Tony ?_ demanda une voix lointaine.

Il tourna les yeux dans tous les sens, scrutant le parking plongé dans la nuit. Les autres étaient déjà partis, il ne restait que lui et …

Ziva David.

Les cheveux en apesanteur autour de son visage, qui le regardait quelques pas plus loin, sur sa droite.

- Ah tiens, le retour. Constata l'agent immobilisé.

_- Tony !_ Criait la voix dans son téléphone.

- Vous permettez que je lui réponde ? Sinon elle va envoyer toutes les agences de Washington à mes trousses dans moins de deux secondes.

Le champ de force s'évapora en une seconde. Il ne cessa de fixer l'israélienne, qui n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement.

- Brooke, désolé, j'avais fait tomber mon téléphone sous la voiture. Je risque d'avoir encore un léger contretemps, ne m'attend pas. Promis, je te tiens au courant.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _

- Je te raconterai en arrivant.

Il raccrocha et enfouit son téléphone dans sa poche.

- Vous venez vous rendre ? Demanda-t-il à Ziva.

- Non.

Elle se rapprocha, d'une démarche féline et méfiante.

- Je suis venue vous récupérer car c'est le seul moyen pour que vous m'aidiez. Je n'ai pas le temps de perdre mon temps à discuter en restant enfermée.

- Et donc, me kidnapper vous fera arriver à vos fins ? Vous ne connaissez pas Gibbs.

- Je veux parler en toute liberté.

- Vous êtes la bienvenue. On ne comptait pas vous enfermer dans une cellule sombre avec un bout de pain sec par jour, rassurez-vous.

- Je sais qu'il n'y a pas assez d'informations dans le dossier que je vous ai donné … pas assez de preuves.

- C'est vrai. Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas une ruse pour nous faire croire que vous êtes les victimes ?

- C'est exactement ce que je ne veux pas que vous croyiez. Souffla-t-elle d'un air ennuyé.

Tony resta immobile et droit face à elle, l'examinant de son regard émeraude. Il passa rapidement sur la peau matte, les traits typés, les cheveux bruns et bouclés, et s'attarda sur ses yeux marrons. Il y avait quelque chose au fond d'eux qui ne le trompait pas. Quelque chose qui lui certifiait qu'elle ne mentait pas.

Elle fronça les sourcils sans cesser de le fixer, elle non plus.

- Je dis la vérité. Ajouta-t-elle, comme pour appuyer ce que ses yeux semblaient affirmer.

- Je vous crois. Mais il va nous en falloir plus.

- Il faut que vous m'aidiez à m'infiltrer chez eux.

- Dans les labos de la LAM ?

Ziva hocha légèrement la tête tandis qu'une vague de colère venait colorer ses joues.

- Je crois Sasha. Je sais que ce qu'elle a dit est vrai. Il y a beaucoup d'autres mutants qui jureraient sur leur vie que les objectifs de la LAM sont tout saufs louables.

- Je suis d'accord. C'est une raison pour les tuer ?

Ziva tourna son visage vers lui, les sourcils joints, un air indéchiffrable au visage.

- Pardon ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix que Tony crut entendre trembler légèrement.

- Les 13 morts. Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Ironisa-t-il.

Le visage de l'israélienne blanchit. Tony fronça les sourcils à son tour.

- Vous ne regardez pas les infos ? Dit-il finalement.

- Je … ne me suis pas intéressée à ça ces derniers jours. Plutôt à la LAM.

- Justement, ce sont des adhérents de la LAM qui ont été tués. Les journaux commencent à en parler, à faire le lien entre les morts, le fait qu'ils soient de la LAM, et le fait que des mutants les ont assassinés …

La jeune femme planta son regard dans le sien, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Son visage vira du blanc au rouge, tandis que ses mâchoires se crispaient et que les muscles de ses épaules se tendaient. Sa respiration se fit légèrement plus rapide et elle se mit à faire quelques pas sur place, apparemment plongée dans l'imbroglio de son esprit.

- Je … nous n'avons rien à voir avec ça. Rien ! Déclara-t-elle le doigt tendu.

Elle poussa quelques jurons en hébreu.

Tony resta debout, silencieux. Un mauvais pressentiment s'emparait de lui. Déjà, depuis qu'il avait vu le groupe de mutants –plus particulièrement leur leader- il avait senti que quelque chose ne collait pas. Pour une fois, fait rare, il n'en avait pas voulu à des assassins. Enfin, peut-être était-ce lié au fait qu'il pensait qu'ils avaient tué des membres de la LAM, société foncièrement mauvaise qu'il détestait.

Néanmoins, quelque chose d'autre lui avait fait penser que les mutants face à lui n'étaient pas de simples meurtriers. Et cela, semble-t-il, était en train de se confirmer.

- Si vous dites vrai, Ducky le saura. Dit-il.

Ziva s'immobilisa et le regarda à nouveau. Elle sembla peser le pour et le contre, puis finalement se détendit légèrement. Visiblement, elle acceptait le fait que Ducky soit capable de l'innocenter et cela la rassérénait quelque peu.

- Expliquez-moi. Réitéra Tony.

- Je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire. Je ne savais pas, pour ces meurtres. Nous … nous essayions de rester discrets, nous savions que la LAM se méfiait de nous, mais je ne savais pas qu'elle aussi lançait des offensives …

- Comment ça, elle aussi ?

Ziva se tut quelques secondes.

- Nous avons à plusieurs reprises tenté de nous infiltrer dans les labos de Blake Health. Nous avons fait pas mal de dégât d'ailleurs, en essayant d'entrer … Nous avons notamment failli tuer la femme de Blake. Quand vous êtes arrivés dans la maison où nous nous étions réunis, hier soir, j'ai cru que vous vouliez nous parler de ça. Je n'ai jamais pensé que vous nous accusiez de meurtres.

Tony poussa un léger soupir. Il se remémora dans sa tête le dialogue qu'ils avaient échangé dans la maison, quelques heures plus tôt, avant que l'israélienne ne s'échappe.

- Venez. Lui dit-elle.

Ziva fit demi-tour et lui désigna, garée le long du trottoir un peu plus loin, une Chevrolet camaro rouge vif étincelante. Tony poussa un léger sifflement d'admiration et commença à la suivre.

- Au fait, pourquoi moi ? demanda-t-il au passage.

- Parce que vous êtes un mutant encore inoffensif. Lâcha-t-elle.

- Merci.

Mais c'était pourtant vrai. Il n'avait pas intérêt à tenter quoi que ce soit, car d'un coup de lasso électrique elle le remettrait à sa place. Il monta donc docilement à la place du mort et se laissa conduire, avec la hâte d'en apprendre plus.

ooo

_1- Ziva échappée ... vous vous y attendiez ? _

_2- Les recherches sur le groupe de mutants et le lien avec la LAM, quelque chose à en dire ? _

_3- L'inquiétude de Brooke ? _

_4- Le dialogue Tony/Ziva ? ;) _

_5- Surprise ! les mutants n'y sont pour rien dans les meurtres ... vous vous y attendiez ? Vous appréciez ? Pourquoi ? _

_6- Un passage/moment/dialogue préféré ?_


End file.
